


Death's Weapon

by NightmareZane



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareZane/pseuds/NightmareZane
Summary: "You are not human nor are you a Grim Reaper or a Demon for that matter. Then tell me, what are you?" "My name..." "I am his Weapon. I am his Shield and I am his alone." "Tell me why are you with that man!" "Monster..." "Murderer..." "Liar..." "You are mine and mine alone." "I am your weapon to cut your enemies and to collect the soul of harm..."





	1. Waking up

Darkness, it was the first thing I remember. It was always dark and it was cold for as long as I could remember. I don't know if I had a name, if I had one in the first place. I've wondered around here a while now. How long you may ask? I don't know. It was until I heard him…

_Wake up..._

"Who's there?"

Those two words I would ask over and over but silence would be the only answer I'd receive. So here I am again for what I don't know what to do, so I walk, walk in this pathless world, slowly and silently. As if there wasn't anything else to do in the first place.

Am I going to cry? Am I going to smile? What are these emotions that I have? I can't understand... Such thing is not needed where I am, as is this heart I have. I can hear it beating slowly and softly but that is all it is for- To keep me alive. There is nothing that overlooks it.

There was nothing for what I could remember from that time as there are now. I was trapped like a bird in a cage, never to be freed. No visitors and nothing to do so I turn and walk away. For now, all I could do was close my eyes and walk away, ripples left behind where I once stepped and then everything just…

_Come on, wake up please..._

I hear that voice again; it's calling me but where?

_I'm right here..._

I felt something hovering over when I saw two white lights spit the darkness in half, opening my eyes to a grayish ceiling. Sitting up onto my knees, I circled my arms around my bear chest and looked straight ahead. I was at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with dark green vines made of stone rose to support the ceiling lost in the darkness, casting long, black shadows.

The only noise was from the bright green flames that were on each pillar that made the long, black shadows. I tied to stand. Keyword tried, and failed big time, falling down to my knees and hands. I was looking down at my reflection with blank red eyes staring back up at me with a small nose and thin lips. Long sliver hair fell around me and spilled across the floor. My pale-skinned body was bare as a baby's bottom except for a black choker wrapped around my neck with a miniature skull dangling from it. Whatever a baby was...

I looked up when I heard a creek, seeing the dark cerulean colored door open as a man through, closing it behind him. He was a lean man with long gray hair that comprises a few braids throughout, which was part in the middle to show bright yellow green eyes framed by square, silver-framed glasses, . He wore a black rode under a black trench coat.

He sauntered towards me and loomed over me when he stopped in front then bent down on his left knee. Rising a hand that had extensive black fingernails, he cupped my face and turned it slowly to right then left as if he was inspecting my face.

"You are finally awake I see. How are you feeling?" He said, his voice was soft but firm.

I stared straight into his eyes, whispering, "Cold..." He took of his coat, the back flying around until it settled around me, covering my naked body.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded, then frowned. Who was he?

"My name is Undertaker," Undertaker said as if he knew what I was thinking. Then he stood up and stuck out his hand, "Come."

I looked at the black finger-nailed hand for a second, then slowly inched mine into his. He pulled me up onto my feet; I stood face to chest as my hair fell down to straight to waist-level, the coat fell to the ground as it was bigger than I was. When suddenly, my knees caved in and fell but only to be caught by him.

He chuckled, "I see you still can't walk yet." Then put arm around my shoulder blades and the other under my knees and lifted me easily into him arms. "Rest," he whispered into my ear, "you've been through a lot and when you wake up I'll be there with you."

I nodded, my body going limp. "Name..." I murmured as my eyes starting to close.

"Ah, a name," Undertaker said. I started to drift to sleep when I caught his voice distantly say, "Your name is Shi."


	2. Jack the Ripper Part 1

**-XXX years later-**

It's been a while since I was last used by Undertaker when he was a Grim Reaper. Oh, how I do miss when I see the life of the souls Undertaker would reap. Now, I just work with him as his assistant at his shop as a Funeral Director. I sighed, fingering the collar I've always worn since I was 'born'; well that's what my user tells me. My outfit was simple, a long black dress that was similar to Undertaker's with sleeves that went past my hands with a sash wrapped around my waist loosely. A small sliver tiara hanged on the side of my head **(A/N: It's like how Belphegor's has his tiara from Katekyo Hitman Reborn Future Arc!)** as my sliver hair was in a loose braid.

I was wiping on of the many coffins that were in the um... shop I guess you could call it when I heard a female shout from outside, "WHY ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH THIS KIND OF PLACE?!"

A male's voice responded to her, "Because the person the Young Master knows works as an Undertaker."

"An Undertaker?" The same female questioned.

I felt myself be suddenly pulled into a coffin when the door opened and the sound of scuffling feet came into the funeral parlor. A young boy's voice called out, "Are you here, Undertaker?"

I felt the said man grin behind me as he laughed, "HI HI... I knew you would come~..." He opened the lid to the coffin we were in, ginning creepily as his head was on top of mine, "Wel~come, Earl!~" It seemed to have worked with scaring three of them that was on the left side of the coffin while creeping out the two on the other side of the coffin.

"Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" I asked in the same tone though with a blank face. We stepped out of the coffin when the Young Earl said he didn't come to play.

Undertaker gently touched Ciel on the lips to such him, "You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. ~ With just one look~ I could tell what's on your mind."

Undertakers outfit has changed over the years, not much though, when he became Funeral Director. Undertaker was still the lean man I had first met with long gray hair, that comprises a few braids throughout, which was now worn so as to hide his eyes. His eyes reflected the typical color of Grim Reaper eyes, a bright yellow green tough no one would see. His sill has extensive black fingernails and a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger. His robe was predominantly black; additionally, his attire now included an incredibly lengthy top hat, and a gray scarf that was strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips.

Undertaker still grinned as he continued to talk with his hands in the air in emphasize his point, "Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can do to help."

Ciel had a blank look; eyes narrowed and asked, "You know something?"

I glanced at Undertaker who gave a slight nod, "Please take a seat, and I'll go make some tea." I turned around and went into the back to make the tea, coming back out with a tray of beakers that had the tea, giving it to everyone who were sitting on the coffins. I placed the tray down and took my own tea as I sat next to Undertaker who had a jar of bone-shaped cookies.

"You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance... But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." Undertaker stated, taking a bite of his cookie. He offered me some which I took happily; they were after all my own baked goods. The others, Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff. Why did that name seem so familiar?

Grell, as Madam Red's butler, was a bespectacled, meek, and slender man with green eyes. His brown hair was tied with a red ribbon, and he dresses simply, mostly in black clothes.

Fitting her title as "Madam Red," she had red eyes and crimson hair that is kept in a bob-cut. She was clad in red lipstick and clothing, which consisted of a red skirt and matching waistcoat, a ruffled white blouse, a red hat, and black gloves; she also carried a red parasol with her. The woman spoke up with a question, "Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?"

"It's happened before. A case where prostitutes were killed," I said, giving a glared at Undertaker for talking with food in his mouth then looked back at Madam Red, "In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had one thing in common."

"Something in common? What was it?" Ciel questioned, his gave full of intent on getting answers.

Undertake covered my mouth with both hands, his grin the same as ever though he had crumbs on his chin, "Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what indeed. Is it bothering you?!"

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker," the man, Lau I think his name was, said with a stiff smile. Lau had short black hair, and it was notable for the fact that he has yet to open his eyes. He dressed in Chinese clothing, which includes a Tangzhuang and kept his hands hidden, clasped together in his overly long sleeves. It was when Lau asked him how much money he wanted, that Undertaker vigorously approaches him and yelled at him that he didn't care for Queen Victoria's money

His head snapped, his eyes intense gaze at the Young Earl, "Now then Earl, I have one requirement..." Undertaker gasped Ciel's head in his arms who didn't look so comfortable at the close contact, some drool was noticeable from the Undertaker's grin. Undertaker let go of Ciel as he hugged himself with drool slipping down his chin. "Show me a 'First Rate Laugh'. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!"

I slapped my forehead at the requirement Undertaker had set instead for money for the exchanged of information. Why did I not see this coming...

"Weirdo," Ciel muttered

Subsequently, Lau fails to elicit a laugh with his joke, and Madam Red's vulgar, obscene anecdote, as well, did not please Undertaker from the look I saw as I did not hear it though either did Ciel when his butler covered his young ears. An hour later, Undertaker, having successfully taped Lau's and Angelina's mouths, concludes that Ciel was the only one left to make him laugh.

"I've helped you many times in the past... Can't you be nice to me just this once?" Undertaker asked, his hand pointing at the Earl.

"Damn," the said boy muttered. He knew his hands were tied. However, Sebastian intervened, signaling that it is his turn though his Master was shocked to the understatement.

"Oh~... It's the butler's turn now?" Undertaker grinned, giggling and tilting his head to the side.

"Butler, butler," I mimicked with a vacant look, clapping my hands and tilted my head the same way

"Everyone please step outside for a moment," Sebastian fixed his glove when he looked at the other, "You absolutely must not peek..."

"Shi, go with them," Undertaker commanded me. I nodded as we all stepped outside when there was only silence. Sebastian somehow managed to deliver an impressive joke that sent Undertaker into a wild fit of laughter that was even loud outside giving a shock to everyone.

We stepped back inside as the door opened, reviling a smiling Sebastian and a still giggling Undertaker. "Please come back in. Let's continue out discussion."

"Come... continue... Gu Fu..." Undertake sputtered out as he tried to calm down, "Whatever you want to know is fine! Actually, I've always thought, that there weren't 'GUESTS!' Gu Fu~" The Funeral Director pulled me into his grip

"Not enough," Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs, of course!" I said as Undertake bent my head to the side, his extensive black fingernails tapping against my skin as he spoke.

"Don't you think that the eternally sleeping _'guests'_ that lay in the coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research." He wiped my cheek with his sleeve. When he said that caused Lau, Angelina, and Grell to be wary of their drinks that could have potentially have stored a kidney- which they did not those beakers were in the back.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right? A criminal could have given it to a loan shark..." Lau said, his right hand, with the sleeve over it, was up to his mouth as his face has turned pale with a tint of green.

"It also could of come from the Slums from China." Undertaker remarked which earned a glare to him who hid behind me before continuing, "That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore." Undertaker picked me up from under my arms, lifting me in the air, "Because her womb is _gone_."

He sat him down lightly when I gave a hard pinch to his hand. I turned my head to everyone to explain, "Recently these kinds of _'guests'_ have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it was very hard to clean off you know and has made us very busy."

"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs can't be done by a regular person, right?" The butler summed up asking.

"The butler understands well, I too feel this way. Isn't that right Shi?" Undertaker asked me, his arms draped around me with one around my shoulders and the other on my stomach.

"Yes that is correct. If he had act within such a short time, he should silt the throat first. And proceeded to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way," I said, Undertaker had his hand around my throat loosely and the other still on my stomach. "From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy differently wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had been have to been someone experience."

"Hi~ Hi~, you should of been able to figure that out too Earl." Undertaker giggled madly with a wicked grin. "It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he deferentially will, unless someone stops him. ~"

"Stop him~, stop him~!" I mimicked.

"Can you stop him? 'The Notorious Noble'- Earl of Phantomive. The world of darkness has the world would of darkness's rulers. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an infuse manipulating him from behind."

"I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's Lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker, Shi," The Earl of Phantomive said as he walked out with the others

I shifted my gaze upwards as Undertaker took my head to bend backwards as he look down, his bangs showing the scar that made is across his face and the color of his bright yellow green, "You saw him, the Demon Butler and the other butler, Shi."

I stared back into his eyes with my red ones, "Yes I did, I remember his name. The Grim Reaper, Grell Sutcliff, is posing as a butler for Angelina Durless also known as Madam Red."

"Good girl, do you want to feel again?" He asked, a wary gleam in his eyes, he had one of his extensive black fingernail slide down my neck slowly.

I blinked, "Yes I do..."

"Then you know what to do?"

"Yes I do," I repeated.

Undertaker lowered his face until his nose was mere centimeters from mine and whispered while grinning, "Good girl."


	3. Jack the Ripper Part 2

  _Undertaker lowered his face until his nose was mere centimeters from mine and whispered while grinning, "Good girl."_

I say humans are unique in a way as are demons and Death Reapers with their Death Weapons. Though, I must say humans are the most interesting to watch- even if it's from afar. From what I've seen in the few hundred years I've been alive, human beings, who are almost unique in having the ability to learn from the experience of others, are also remarkable for their apparent disinclination to do so.

I watched Earl Ciel and his butler Sebastian stand outside, where Ciel was disguised in pauper's clothes, from the top of the roof. They were on guard if I guessed correctly, waiting for the arrival of Jack the Ripper. At the end of the 18th century- When the social season was about to be over, there occurred serial murders that shook England, where the murdered were all prostitutes, and when they were discovered, their bodies had already been cut open, their ovaries taken out. Due to the brutality inflicted of these victims, this criminal was called:

_Jack the Ripper..._

And he has made me very busy with all of these bodies coming in every few days. Damn him...

Anyway, I looked down at the two as they talked when a scream was heard for the house, despite no one entering. As a blood splash landed on Ciel's face when he opens the door, Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes before he could witness the murder, "Don't look!"

I stared, so it was him, "Hmmm... Seems over the top, plus it's all over the floor. Geez, he really did over the top." It was shown that Grell is the murderer, and as he tied to come up with a feeble excuse for why he was there, Sebastian said it'd be impossible as they were outside and would have seen him enter, and questioned how he got inside then to drop the act he was doing.

Grell grinned, a crazed look in his eyes, "Heh.~ Is that so? That's correct! I'm an actress~ and a top rate one, at that! But aren't you the same, _'Sebastian'_?" It was then, Grell revealed his true form. Grell hair turned long and dark red, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain containing skulls. His attire consisted of a suit, gloves, bow tie, and high-heeled ankle boots.

"This is the name the young master gave me, I am _'Sebastian'_ at the present," Sebastian answered, his hand still over Ciel's eyes, his body pushed against the demon butler's body, as the rain fell.

"Oh the role of a faithful dog? Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is also rather nice. ~ Then allow me to reintroduce myself, Sebastian- no, Little Sabast.~ I am the butler of the Barnett Family, Grell Sutcliff. We're both butlers, so hello.~" Grell winked, you could literally see a heart bounce off of Sebastian's head and send shivers down his spine.

Boy, did Grell know how to put on an introduction. Both butlers discussed something not really important when Sebastian commented that he's never seen a Grim Reaper, who is supposed to be completely neutral, becoming a butler. It was true, Grim Reapers are a neutral, supernatural being who reviews lists of individuals about to die.

It is their job to remain neutral and emotionless, though some do show emotion depending on the soul they need to collect, only intending to judge and collect souls. It is understood that most dying humans reviewed are allowed to die, unless their existence is _"beneficial to the world,"_ which rarely happens. Grim Reapers seem to always be on the side of letting someone die, rather than letting them continue to live. When they finish a mission, Grim Reapers have to fill out a reflection letter and report, which is sent to the Main Branch. Those who break the rules while on a mission undergo a punishment, although what details of the punishment are unknown, in Grell case, it can imply that it at least involves a potential demotion and possible confiscation of the individual's Death Scythe.

How I know all of this? I am my Master's own weapon.

Now then, where were we... Ah, yes, now Madam Red came out when Grell revealed that he was working with her, that she was a second part to Jack the Ripper, Angelina.

Then Ciel explains why he suspected her. Ciel explained her name had been in the list of suspects, which apparently included Aleister Chamber and Lau, but that no human could have committed the act. However, due to the acts required to carry off the scheme, both Angelina and Grell had to act together as Jack the Ripper. An additional connection between all the prostitutes was that they had all had an abortion at Angelina's hospital. The prostitute Sebastian and Ciel had been guarding was the last name on the list.

Angelina comments that it's sad that he figured it out, because they can't play chess together anymore now. Chess is rather boring if I had to say something. She screamed that she won't go easy on him anymore, and Grell whipped out his death scythe and attacks Ciel, which Sebastian was able to stop.

Sebastian calls Grell's violation of the Grim Reaper rules and butler principles disgusting, oh how right that demon was but it did not concern me in anyway as I had no distraction in it. Ciel then takes off his eye patch, while Sebastian removed his gloves, showing the Faustian contract, and ordered Sebastian to capture them. Afterwards, Sebastian and Grell begin to fight. The fight was short.

Grell dived with his death scythe, landing between Sebastian and Ciel, asking Sebastian if he would like to "play a wonderful hide and seek." Disgusted, Sebastian dismisses him. Grell then makes a cruel joke and attacks again. This time, Sebastian blocks it by using a street lamp post. However, Grell is able to easily cut through the lamp post and makes a small slash on Sebastian right arm, revealing a brief cinematic record. Sebastian calls this a terrible interest, but Grell says bad men make him want to see more of their past.

Angelina moves in to kill Ciel, but he reminds her too much of her sister, Rachel Phantomhive, and she hesitates. I wonder if that woman, Rachel, was Ceil's mother. Slightly down the street, I turned to the left, Ciel questioned Madam Red as to why she committed these murders. She brandishes a knife, calls herself "the hunted" and states that there was only one path. He questions her again, but she says that he would not understand. When she moves in to kill him, she notes how much he looks like her sister. Sebastian, taking note of the attack, turns into his demon form and moves to kill her, but Ciel orders him to stop.

Grell took notice, glaring at the woman in red, " ** _Madam Red!_** Kill that little brat already! "

"Can't..." Angelina muttered, biting her bottom lip.

"Eh?"

Angelina closed her eyes, she grabbed where her heart was and clutched tightly on her shirt, "So... I really couldn't do it... I can't kill this child... "

Grell raised an eyebrow, his chainsaw shaped death scythe on his shoulder, "You're saying this _now?_ After killing so many women!" Grell's face twisted into anger, "If you don't kill that little brat, it'll be your turn to be killed! And you have a death god helping you!"

"But... BUT! THIS CHILD IS..." But as Angelina began to explain, Grell stabbed her directly in the chest with his death scythe. Oh now he's done it... I sat back, laying on my stomach and watched with uninterested eyes. Man, I hate it that I can't get involved or else I'd make it more interesting.

"How disappointing, Madam Red! I am no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you," Grell said as he stabbed her in the chest. As she falls to the ground, a cinematic record is revealed. A Cinematic Record is a recollection of an individual's memories, depicted as a brief movie.

A Cinematic Record can be described as a document of an individual's life memories. The concept of a human is broken into two: a flesh body and a soul. When combined, the individual can exist among the living, and thus the initiation of their Cinematic Record. When the flesh body withers, and the Grim Reapers collect their souls, the record ends there, and the living become the dead. The "end mark" of the Cinematic Record arrives along with every death.

I have seen many in my time of day even ones from Marie Antoinette and Robin Hood.

_Angelina's Cinematic Record showed Rachel and Angelina together, Rachel comments that Angelina is really cute, so she need not worry about putting on make-up. She adds that she is intelligent and lovely, so she should develop more confidence. Angelina comments that Rachel was gentle and beautiful, and she was the person she loved and admired the most._

_When she was 15, she was introduced to Vincent Phantomhive, who told her that her red hair is beautiful and she should have more confidence. She came to love red, wearing it all the time, and fell in love with him. She learned, though, that he was going to marry her sister, but states that if they were happy, she would be too. She was also present at the birth of Ciel, and promised to come play with him._

_She continued to attend lavish parties, which she states that she hated, in red dresses and make-up and people began to call her Madame Red. At the same time, she worked hard, and obtained her doctor's license._

_It is shown that she frequently played with Elizabeth and Ciel, and she states that these are the people she loved most. She had always felt burning passion, and eventually, she met a man at a party and married him. Sometime later, there was a terrible accident, which killed her husband, her unborn baby, and forced the doctors to remove her womb. Rachel frequently came to visit her and cheered her up._

_When she was well enough, she went to Ciel's tenth birthday party, where she saw the mansion on fire. But later learned the entire family was murdered, the house was ruined by the fire, and that Ciel's body was never found. She was crushed by the news, but all the same, envious of her sister because she died with her beloved, while Angelina had to carry on living._

_When Angelina returned to work, she had to perform abortions on women, and she envied them for throwing away what she could never have. She started the Jack the Ripper murders, and Grell joined her. When Ciel returned shortly thereafter, she felt fortunate, since it meant she could have one thing back. However, she still questioned why Vincent did not survive._

As her cinematic came to an end, she is seen falling while Grell slashes her with his death scythe. "I love the way you are being died by the red blood spurting out. Madam Red." When Angelina fell to the floor, Grell removed Angelina's red coat from her corpse. "But I'm not interested in the you… who got carried away by meaningless emotions. I helped you create alibis, just for you, I broke the rules of the Death God and even helped you kill all those women not in the list of death. You have disappointed me! In the end you are no different from the ordinary women! You are not fin to wear red. The curtains of the cheap theater act of your life fails now! Good-bye Madam Red!" After Grell finished his speech he turns and walks away.

Sebastian watched him leave, until Ciel orders him to take down _Jack the Ripper._ Grell laughs and says he will send them all to heaven, while Sebastian states that he _"doesn't have an affinity with that place."_ Grell and Sebastian begin to fight once more. Throughout the fight, Sebastian intentionally aims for Grell's face. And Grell is forced to fight Sebastian in hand-to-hand combat, where Sebastian is able to finally be successful against him.

Grell injures Sebastian with a major cut across the chest, and gets to view a rather mundane cinematic record of Sebastian's life. Grell complains, but Sebastian says his life has been like that for the past year, but that if he wanted to see something more interesting, he would have to pay for it. Sebastian then notices his clothes are ruined beyond repair, and removes his coat, which he uses to jam Grell's death scythe, so it cannot function.

When he determines that Grell is defenseless, Sebastian punches him in the face, breaking Grell's glasses, splitting his lip, and giving him a nosebleed. Sebastian then grabs Grell's death scythe, removes the coat, and prepares to kill him with his own weapon. Grell begs for Sebastian to stop, but Sebastian says he does not want to. However, before he can, an unknown Grim Reaper stopped him with a pruner, a type of gardening tool, with a monotonous color; it is essentially a long metal rod with one clipper on each end.

I looked up, knowing who it was. Finally, he came to stop the fight. Oh, how I wished I could of stopped it but, as Undertaker said before, I am not allowed to interfere with Ceil and Sebastian or the fight. A tall man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, and yellow-green eyes framed by rectangle-shaped glasses, which have four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He dressed in a dark suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes and stood on the roof where the Death Scythe came from.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I am William T. Spears of the Dispatched Management Deviation of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Death God." William said from his place on the roof and retracted his spear back to a smaller normal size.

"William!"


	4. Jack the Ripper Part 3

_"William!"_

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I am William T. Spears of the Dispatched Management Deviation of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Death God." William said from his place on the roof and retracted his spear back to a smaller normal size.

"William! William! You are here you save me..." Grell plead with a helpless smile before getting smashed down to the ground on the face by the very same William.

William is a tall man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, and yellow-green eyes. He wears rectangle-shaped glasses, which have four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He is often dressed in a dark suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes.

From what Undertaker has told me, William is generally calm and emotionless. In regards to his job, he's strict, extremely devoted, and he follows the rules precisely. He does not take kindly to individuals who cause problems or create more work for him, particularly if it forces him to apologize for their actions. And finds demons to be disgusting creatures. The typical Grim Reaper but he hates demons more than the usual.

William began, "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules. Firstly, you've killed people whose names were not listed on the Death List," _smack, kick_ , "and also, you used your scythe without permission and even modified without following proper procedures." _smash, smash, kick!_ "Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report."

Grell lifted his face, which was bruised, beaten, and swollen from the kicking, complained about it not being fair before getting slammed to the ground by the flip of his long, red hair by William with s Shut Up!

William then apologized to Sebastian, but immediately notes *cough* complain *cough* how disgusting it is to have to apologize to a demon. They take their leave, with Sebastian "returning" Grell's death scythe by throwing it at William's head which was caught between his middle and index figure when he turned his head and shifted it to be under his arm, "Thank you. Though I must tell you to take care of who is hiding on the roof over there. In that case, I shall take my leave." William thanks him, and takes his leave, while dragging Grell by his hair.

"Oops," I giggled, knowing that my cover was blown and slipped on my hood to cover my sliver hair as well a plain white mask with thin, curved eye-holes. I jumped and landed without a sound on the ground.

"It looks like my cover is blown, all well~ but I must be going so I hope everything works out little human and Master Demon," I said. Sebastian eyes narrowed, I giggled. Man, I have been spending to much time with Undertaker. I waved my hand, before they could say a thing and disappeared in a puff of smoke up on the roof not far away to see Sebastian apologize to little Ciel for not killing _Jack the Ripper_ , but says it does not matter anymore. Ciel wobbles when he stands, and Sebastian attempts to steady him, but Ciel slaps him, saying he is only tired.

About a week later, cutting through the air, a bell tolls from a crowed church. Children watch over a church, wondering why it is so packed.

"Hey bro," asked the younger child to his older brother.

"Eh?" The older brother's attention was gained.

"That place is sure packed out today. Why is that?" Both boys turned their attention the the crowed church.

"Bro... Big Bro you dunno? I thought you were meant to be smart?" Younger brother said, the little sister nodded in agreement.

"Hey I'm only 12 so I can't be expected to know everything!"

"Correct," Undertaker said, leaning on the black iron fence, grinning and explained, "It's only na~tural for a child to not understand." Scaring the wits of the children.

I came up from behind them, bending down and put a comforting hand on the eldest child's shoulder, "Today is a particular woman's special gala."

"Gala?" The eldest asked, still frightened.

"Yes the final great ceremony in each human's life. A _funeral_ ," Undertaker explained as he grinned even more, successfully scaring the three children off. I stood up and looked up at the Funeral Director, "Why must you scare children like that?!"

"Ah~, don't be like that Shi." Undertaker lifted my chin to look at his covered eyes. "You know I can't resist the temptation when it comes to that."

I raised an eyebrow, sighing while pushing his hand gently away from my chin and turned around to face away from him, "Still it's not very nice..."

He wrapped his arms around while he rested his head on my right shoulder, "Yes~ I know but from what I've seen you have had a field day for the last week when I didn't see you around the shop at all. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Hm... ~"

"You know why I was not there, now then I remember that we are needed for a proper grave for the last of Jack the Ripper's victim are we not?" I asked, knowing that I was right when he let go of me and moved away from both of the fence and I.

"Yes, yes we do. Now, come," he called out as he walked away. A few hours later, Young Master Ciel and Demon Butler Sebastian came dressed in black. I sat on the edge like Undertaker, out backs rested against each other as a shovel rested against his shoulder on the grave of the last of Jack the Ripper's victims- Mary Jane Kelly.

"Undertaker. Are you done?" Ceil asked as he came closer to the both of us.

Undertaker and I both stood up, while he walked forwards with a tip of his hat, "But of course. As expected we gave her a beautiful little burial. Just take a look and see." The long, silver-haired man had his hand pointed to the simple grave that had white Lilies on them.

"The final victim of Jack the Ripper. It turns out that she was a foreign immigrant. No one came forward to claim the corpse," I stated with a simple glance at the grave.

Undertaker beamed a Cheshire's grin, his right hand poking the Young Earl's cheek, "That's why out kind Earl here gave she, a nameless prostitute, gave her own grave."

"I'm not kind," the young child denied, clenching his fist around his cane, then he said that he had many opportunities to save this woman, but because he placed catching the killer above saving her, she died. He says he even let his own relative, Madam Red, die for the same reason.

"Do you regret it?" Undertaker asked Ciel.

"I do not. Jack the Ripper is gone." A light breeze came, blowing lightly against my hair. "Queen Victoria's melancholy has been put to rest."

"Victoria aye? I'm not a fan.~ She sits herself so high above everyone else and leaves all the painful, dirty work to the Earl."

"This is the fate my family has been burdened with. It was passed on to me with the ring," the Young Phantomhive Earl said, his lips closed to the ring which he wore on his left thumb, was an ornate silver piece that held an emerald-cut deep-blue stone.

The Undertaker sat the tip of his hands, "The right seems more like a collar to me connecting you to the Queen with this chain of fate."

Ciel whipped around to face Undertaker, "The one that decided I would this _"collar"_ around my name was me!"

The silver-haired Ex-Grim Reaper pulled the Earl's neck tie, pulling him until their noses were inches apart with the boy's chin in his extensive black fingernails. "Well then, I hope that one day that collar chokes you. Otherwise it's just boring.~" Undertaker let the black tie slip through the fingers, "If something else happens drop by the shop. For the Earl and his butler are always open. Tee!~ Hee!~" He turned and started to walk away. "Come along Shi."

"Yes Sir." I walked and bowed my head to the Earl, "Young Earl you need to watch how you play your moves until you hit Checkmate." I lifted my head to stare in his blue eye then the red eyes of the butler's, nodding my head good-bye as he did the same to me. I walked away with a ghost of a smile appear on my lips knowing the shock looks follow me as I leave as I went to catch up with Undertaker.


	5. Noah's Ark Circus Part 1

I sat on one of the many coffins in the shop, wiping a dirty skull clean. Undertaker was in the back doing whatever he was doing. It's been a few weeks since the Young Earl and his demon butler has come for information, nothing good happens unless they're around.

Placing the, finally, clean skull on the shelf next to some other skulls I've been cleaning today it was then I heard a horse neigh and some wheels stir to a stop. The door opened and the two said people come in with all their glory.

"Are you here, Undertaker? Oh you're here... Shi, do you know where Undertaker is?" The Young Earl asked.

I was about to ask with suddenly one of the clean skull that I cleaned earlier rolled down my way, "Hee, hee. Wel~come Earl~," and knocked down some tiny tombs scaring the Young Earl when he turned around to see Undertaker smiling at him. "Did you finally want to get into one of my special coffins?~"

"You..." Ciel muttered, both of them turned their heads to look behind them at Undertaker.

"Well, have a seat, I just baked a cake." Undertaker said, waving his hand to the coffin sitting in front of his desk, who took a seat behind it. I picked up the skull. I felt my eyebrow twitch at the dirt collected on the once clean skull and placed it down on one of the shelves on the left before taking the jar of bone-shaped cookies to give to my user.

"Children corpses, hm..."

"The surface world has not yet found the missing corpses, it seems." The Young Earl explained, sitting down on the coffin Undertaker referred too

"And in the underworld, children corpses are an everyday occurrence, after all. Which the Earl knows very~ well doesn't he?" Undertaker asked, receiving a glare from the boy. The man took a bite of the cooking in his hand.

"We've brought you the documents. Are there any children you've 'tidied up' amongst them?"

Sebastian handed Undertaker some papers with the missing children's pictures and info on them.

"I~ wonder were they there? If I saw something interesting, I think I'd remember," Undertaker looked at the first page, wiggling it in the air. "You understand, don't know, Earl... You'll have to give me that~..."

I knew what was coming next. Undertaker insisted on receiving his first-rate laugh before he revealed anything else, and challenged Ciel to personally deliver him it himself.

"Sebastian," the young blue-haired called out.

The butler huffed, tightening his glove, "Then..."

"Hmm? You're going to rely on him again~? Gufufu. I wonder, if the butler isn't here, is the Earl just a child who can't do anything? Though if it's amusing, I don't care who it is." Undertaker said, giving the Earl a shock.

Though when the shock turned into a dark look, I knew the Young Earl fell for Undertaker's little trap. The boy glared at the sill giggling man, "I'll do it!"

"You'll do it?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel stood, "Leave," pointing his finger at the door, gaining an ominous aura around, "Don't you dare peek. That is an order!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

The moon has finally rose up and stars started to appear when the door to the funeral parlor. Sebastian and I walked inside and from what I saw and heard, Ciel must have managed to accomplish it, albeit using an implicitly embarrassing method form what Undertaker was muttering from where he laid on his desk like a giggling fool.

"There, you got your reward. Now tell me about the children!" Ciel commanded.

"There aren't any."

"Huh?"

"None of these children were my clients, and I haven't heard any rumors from the underworld companies." Undertaker took another look at some of the papers.

"So in other words, you know nothing about this case?" Ciel finally had a duped look.

The Funeral Director shook his finger no, "That's not it.~ I know that I 'don't know anything.'"

That when then Ciel's face took a disbelieving look and believed that he's been deceived by Undertaker, but Undertaker denied the assumption, pointing out that the nonexistence of the children's corpses serves as a great clue: it is indicative that the children are still alive.

"Certainly, you knowing nothing of the care means there's no truth to the idea that the children were murdered by underworld companies," said Sebastian, a look of deep thought in his eyes.

"If corpses haven't shown up in either on the surface or in the underworld, then there's a high probability that the children are still alive. Does that mean, we've got no choice but to examine this circus firsthand?" The Young Earl thought out loud. "If we've decided, let's go, Sebastian. Contact me if any information surfaces, Undertaker." Ciel turned to leave.

"Earl.~ "Undertaker gained the said boy attention, "Keep your soul safe, at least."

Ciel put his hat on his head, giving him a questioning "I know that..."

"I rea~~lly wonder,~ hee hee," he said as the boy left. When the door closed and the carriage's wheels sound went down the street, Undertaker turned and faced me, "Shi~, you know what to do."

I sighed, "Yes, yes. I'll be back soon... maybe."

"Good girl," Undertaker whispered as I walked out the back, grabbing my mask and out the door.


	6. Noah's Ark Circus Part 2

_"Good girl," Undertaker whispered as I walked out the back, grabbing my mask and out the door._

Setting down in the audience, across the circus from where Ciel and Sebastian sat. A spotlight appeared with a man with purple eyes with blue eye make-up which he used to paint a tear drop under his left eye and long red hair bleached at the tips and has four thick hoop earrings on each ear. His outfit was comprised of a yellow bow, a purple cape trimmed in gold, a black and white checkered shirt, long black shorts with diamonds on the seam, and black and white boots that reach to the knees and curl at the toe, and he also wears a white glove on his left hand. Additionally, his right arm was lost, and is replaced by a skeleton arm prosthetic.

The man bowed, speaking out loud, "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus." The man began to juggle eight white balls, "My name is Joker If you look here... Whoops!" The balls dropped on his head, before smiling, "The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show! Here we go! With one shot from the Fire-eating man... The show of the century begins!"

An extremely large bald man with yellow eyes blew out fire from his mouth. He also red tattoos of fire on the back of his head, on his shoulders and on his forearms. He also has multiple piercings in each ear. He wore baggy yellow pants and black shoes; with no shirt, save for a medallion he wears strapped across his chest.

"Next is our gasp-including flying Blanco!" A small girl with large, red eyes that consists of false eyelashes and three diamonds painted under her left eye.. She has her brown hair up in two buns and wears a small, black crown on her head. She dresses in a pink dress with black stripes, black tights, and shoes with a ball on each toe. Additionally, she dons a ribbon as a choker around her neck and ribbons around her forearms. The girl swung upside down on a swing, hanging by her knees hooked before jumping and grasping the hands of a small boy with short, thick, blond hair.

As part of his circus act, he wore a small hat adorned with feathers, a ruffled collar, a vest, puffy shorts with stars on them, and tights, all of which representing shades of green. His makeup consists of three diamonds painted under his right eye.

A dagger was thrown at an apple, smashing it, "He never misses his mark! The bull's-eyes knife thrower!" A young, slim male with brown eyes with makeup around his eyes that consists of thick eyeliner and a painted dot under each eye. and bleached blond hair—the frontal section of it, however, was black. He was dressed in his circus stage outfit, which consisted of a long-sleeved, white and black striped shirt with a jabot, worn under a plain vest. He also wears black pants, over which is a black skirt, and a red and black hat. Four daggers were in his hand as he grinned.

"And next is, the princess of our circus and her death-defying tightrope walk!" A youthful female with pale white skin, white hair that appeared to be made of white flowers with two feathers sticking out the left side worn over her left eye, and blue eyes walked across the rope carrying a white, fringe-trimmed parasol. She was dressed

She wore an off-white neckband trimmed in lace, false eyelashes, an off-white sleeveless dress trimmed with a bow and more flowers, off-white sleeves with a poof cap that extend from below her shoulder to just below her elbow, white ballet shoes with a flower over the toes, and a thigh-high, black-and-white striped sock on her right leg, and a white one on her left which are held up with a white garter belt.

"Nest is our rare snake/human half-breed. Our snake-man dance!" A young, relatively skinny male with short silvery white hair with a cowlick and slanted green eyes and rather pale skin that appeared to have scales in some parts of his body. He wore only black pants cinched at the waist with two skinny belts in each location. Snakes shifted in his arms, neck and body; waving his hands in a hypnotic dance.

A crack of a whip sounded the area, shifting everyone's attention to another part of the tent. A spotlight shined on a young woman with red eyes with false eyelashes and dark brown hair, styled in tight curls. She possessed a curvaceous figure, and her most distinctive feature is her endowed chest. For some reason that ticked me off when I glanced down at my flat chest. The woman wore a revealing black leather bodice that ties in the front and showed her cleavage and wears a short black leather skirt with a red sash going through it. She also wears thigh-high fishnets and has matching fishnet gloves that extend up to below her shoulders. "And finally! The star of our show, our wild animal tamer! For this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience!"

Sebastian stands up and Joker chooses him because of his discernment due to his tail coat and Ciel agrees to let him go down, thinking Sebastian has a plan to investigate despite the other spectators being there as well. However, it just turned out that Sebastian just wants to interact with the tiger, Betty. He admires the tiger's features while from the look Ciel gave, remembered to his dismay that tigers are in fact cats. Betty bites Sebastian in the head, which prompts the female to whip the tiger.

It was all too quick when my plain white mask that covered my eyes, my hair was braided that swung behind me, when my hand trapped the whip in it causing everyone to gasp. "My, my, that is rude of you little beast tamer. She didn't do a thing wrong. In the face of such loveliness, my butler friend was unintentionally rude. Besides that," I smiled, bring the whip to my lips and grinned, remarking that simply recklessly swinging the whip would not help in training Betty.

Though when Sebastian, the tiger bites him again which he takes indifferently. The crowed screamed.

* * *

After the show, I walked behind Sebastian when the Young Earl reprimanded Sebastian for standing out so much and the butler apologizes, saying that cats are the only ones whom fickle emotions he cannot comprehend. Ciel complains that Sebastian was too conspicuous and sneezes, informing that he's allergic to cats and tells Sebastian to walk further back.

Ciel turned, pointing an accusing finger at me, "Besides, what are you doing here?!"

"Oh," I said with a tilt of my head, "Undertaker said I could come, I've never been to a circus before that's why."

"Then why are you dressed like that?!" The Young Earl's eyebrow twitched.

I looked down at what I was wearing. A black dress with black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming as the sleeves of the dress were long enough to cover my hands and then some. The bottom on the dress had white ruffles trimming, between two layers of crisscrossed ribbons. A pair of dark blue boots with black knee-high stockings. Looking up, I lifted my mask and took it off with my bangs recovering my right eye I opened my left one. "What wrong with that way I look?"

"I... um... I, never mind." Ciel muttered, looking away with a frightened look. Then Joker came up be us we were leaving, and approaches Sebastian. He offered to take him to the first-aid tent to check out his neck after being bitten by a tiger during the performance. Sebastian agrees and follows him back.

I gave a glance at the Young Earl, giving him a wink and whispered into his ear, "I'm going to go explore."

I turn, giving no heed to the protests I heard and walked away.

Walking though some of the tents until a small hiss caught my attention. I turned to the left and looked down to see a small black racer snake that slinked up my arm when I bent down to grab it. The racer hissed when he wrapped my neck. "Um..."

The tip of the snake's tail pointed to the right.

"You want me to go that way?" I asked, an elegant eyebrow rose. He hissed.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, walking to the right. Great, now I'm taking orders from a snake...

Wonder where I am going now?

What I saw was something I never thought I would see in my lifetime...

Beast enters, and Dagger, I learned their names from the racer snake, begins serenading her, to have Doctor check out her leg. When she spots Sebastian, she yells at him for ruining the show, but Doctor says it was because of her own carelessness that she was not able to control the tiger. Beast then concedes, and Dagger asks Doctor to look at her prosthetic leg. Sebastian inquires, and Joker reveals that "folks with some sorta problem gather here" and that Doctor made the artificial limbs that many of the circus members have. Interested, Sebastian grabs Beast's leg and investigates it, causing his head to end up near her crotch. On the top of her artificial leg, he spots a mark. Before he can inquire, Beast kicks him, calling him a pervert.

Sebastian apologizes, but is surprised that "someone so shameless reacted so modestly." Beast and Dagger proceed to attack him for touching her skin, which Sebastian finds amusing, as he was not actually touching her, but it appears that he "might as well have been."

When Sebastian skillfully avoids all of their attacks, they are impressed. Joker stops Beast and Dagger from continuing to pursue him, and calms Beast by saying he can understand others wanting to touch her pretty leg. Joker says he would like to scout Sebastian, which he accepts, calling his master "spoiled" and revealing that he is just a butler, despite his clothing. Joker is pleased, and tells him that he can come by any time, and that if he has a friend, his friend will have to take an entrance exam.

I crossed my arms, "Showoff..."

Suddenly I had a finger pointed at my nose and the woman with the huge chest was in my face, glaring at me. "Why are _you_ here?"

I blinked, "Um... the snake," I pointed to the snake around my neck, who hissed in response, "I was trying to find my necklace you see and well, I for the little pretty here. He said to go this way and lead me here."

"Oh... Wait you can understand the snake?" Asked a surprised Joker. I nodded. That was then, Sebastian thanks them for their hospitality and took his leave with me by wrapping his arm around my neck and dragging me with him. The snake was still around my neck. Then he just stands around, having a contemplating look on his face. I noticed that there were nine tents and ten wagons.

I turned my head when a hiss was heard to see that it was Snake that sneaked up on us, "Entrance upon this point is forbidden. The exit is that way, says Goethe." The two snakes around the white-haired boy hiss. Snake pointed the other way.

Sebastian looks back.

"Is what Wild just said." Snake glanced away from us.

Sebastian smiled, thanking him for his assistance mirthfully and leaves.

"Um... do you want him back?" I asked, giving him a glance with my red eye.

Snake looked at the Black Racer around my neck, shaking his head. "I don't want to do, says Clay." He turns, "The exit is that way, says Goethe." Snake repeats.

"Thank you," I said, waving to him and walking away.

"Good-bye, says Goethe."

* * *

I walked back in the shop; Undertaker was once more munching on the bone-shaped cookies I had made.

"So?"

I glared at him, "I so want to kill you right now!"

Undertaker laughed, "Gufufufu! Who's your friend?"

I glanced at the snake that was stilled around my neck, "Oh... um, he said his name was Clay. He's a Black Racer, a snake that I found in the circus. He wouldn't come off when I asked him." Clay hissed in agreement.

"I see..."

"Yeah." I walked to the back to place my things away and came up with my normal outfit that I usually wore. Fixing the small sliver tiara hanged on the side of my head **(A/N: It's like how Belphegor's has his tiara from Katekyo Hitman Reborn Future Arc!)** as my sliver hair was in a loose braid.

"Explain everything, Shi," Undertaker said when he grabbed me from behind and placed me on his lap. So I explained everything I saw and did.


	7. Noah's Ark Circus Part 3

_"Explain everything, Shi," Undertaker said when he grabbed me from behind and placed me on his lap. So I explained everything I saw and did._

We returned to the circus next day, Ciel and Sebastian came to pick me up. I hid my rising snicker when I saw the Young Earl in pageboy clothes. Sebastian was in his black butler get up like usual. While I just wore a long black dress that came to my ankles with sleeves that went past my hands with a sash wrapped around my waist loosely. My uniform I guess you could say I wear. Well the only difference was Clay curled around my neck with his head nesting on my shoulder.

When we arrived, Joker whistled "Whoa, you brought really cute kids, huh. Are you a boy?" Joker asked Ciel, bending his face with a curious look. Subsequently, Ciel introduces himself as a pageboy in a manor named Finnian. Joker turned to face me, "And you are a pretty little thing aren't you. Hmm~, what's your name?"

I smiled like a kid would do when they got a toy they really wanted, "Shi's name is Shi!" Joker claimed that they were a grand name and if we join, he'll give us stage name. However, cuteness wouldn't sufficient to join the circus and we has to be able to perform. "And Clay is Clay." When I said the Black Racer's name, he bopped his head up to response, "Hi... says Clay."

Joker let out a surprise gasp, "You can understand the snake?"

I bopped my head up and down with a giggle and clapped my hands, "Correct.~"

Joker coughed, regaining a smile on his lips before he spoke, "Boy, what are your strong points?"

After inquiring what his strong points are, Ciel claims that it's darts and is told to do some knife-throwing. Dagger hands him a knife and he's ordered to hit a distant target. Dagger utters that Joker is mean as with Ciel's skinny arms; he won't be able to reach the target. Joker says that he's not mean as it can't be closer for the show. Ciel throws the knife and the aim seems to deteriorate to the Ciel's "skill" ground when it miraculously ascends and hit the target, bewildering Joker, Dagger and everyone else. Ciel hurls some more daggers that hit the target.

"NO WAY!" Joker and Dagger gasped together.

But in reality, Sebastian prevents them from falling by flicking pebbles at them at the hilt of the dagger so they would hit the target. Shishishi, quite funny if you ask me.

Afterwards, when the daggers were all accumulated on the target, Ciel smugly asks, "Is this all right?"

Joker says that he seems to have control over knife-throwing while Dagger just stares at the daggers with a confused look, repeating the word 'Why?' They then move on to the next test.

Next, Doll helps him begin to tightrope walk and Joker orders Doll to tie the lifeline tightly as it's dangerous if beginners fall. Ciel prompts to do some music test instead and Joker lightheartedly taunts if he wants to retire already. Ciel disagrees and Joker tells him to hurry. Ciel is quite wobbly on the tightrope, but Sebastian again flicks pebbles at him to keep him upright. This keeps going on, causing Ciel to grow in anger.

Ciel finishes the test, although angry because of the pebbles inflicted at him. Joker praises, admitting that he never thought Ciel would be able to accomplish it. Dagger joyfully pats Ciel's head, telling Joker to not demote this "cute, little kid".

"Now that we are done with you, lets move on to little Shi!~" Joker said, clapping his hand to gain everyone attentions. "Now then Shi, tell me what your strong points are.~"

"Dance?" I guessed with confusion. I was never sure what my strong points were except reaping souls with Undertaker. I glanced at Clay who just blinked his black silt eyes and let out a quite hiss. Looking back at Joker I nodded, he grinned that beamed with happiness. To bright if you ask me.

"Well then let's see you dance~," Joker said, the tone in his voice wasn't something I liked. Some interments came out with another clap and started to play a general rhythm that soon became more haunting turning out to be the only thing surrounding the air.

 **(A/N: I am not good with dance scenes, so if I fail at this I am sorry.)** I straightened up and took a small step back as I swayed my hips slowly. I moved my hands in the air. Shifting my hands in the air in a graceful way, Clay slithered upward on the palm of the right hissing. I shifted my feet quickly and quietly in time with the music.

I opened my eyes slowly, to look at the expression. They all seem to have indifference to awe to others as well. As the music progressed I began in slow down, knowing it was going to end soon, it's been so long since I danced like this. I wonder what Undertaker would think of this, he has always liked me dance. When the song came to an end, I was down on the ground with my right leg straight out in front of my while I was on my left bent down at an angle. My hand in front of my bent head.

Clay seemed to have had the right idea when the song finished and lay limp in my hands. I rose upward with the audiences applaud filled my ears. A ghost of a smile graces my lips in sync with my half-lidded eyes.

"Wow!~" Joker said, grinning all the way. The other agreed with him.

When all off attention came back to Joker he said there was one final test that was extremely important.

"The little boy hasn't done something real important. A big ol' Smile!~" Joker smiled at that. Ciel is appalled and reluctant as Sebastian snickers, amused in the background. Ciel clench his teeth and glared at me for no appeasement reason.

* * *

The moon rose when Joker had everyone come to the center of the tent and announced, "Everyooooone~, from today on, we have some new friends."

The three of us, Sebastian, Ciel a.k.a Finnian, and I stood together. Sebastian introduced them as new friends, and Joker gives Sebastian and Ciel the stage names Black and Smile, respectively. I on the other hand was introduced as Snakes partner and given the stage name "Nagi".

I glanced at Clay who just gave a quite hiss that sounded much like a snicker to me.


	8. Noah's Ark Circus Part 4

_I glanced at Clay who just gave a quite hiss that sounded much like a snicker to me._

While I wallowed in what seemed to self-pity or something else I am not sure, maybe Undertake could tell me when I see him again. Joker then takes them on a tour of the backstage area, pointing out the second-tier members' tents (i.e. for backstage workers and newcomers) and shows them the space that permits about two to three people per room.

Joker walks again, indicating where the mess hall and storeroom were and says that it's important for the new recruits to provide grub and food. In the area, the center one is the first aid tent and the most central one's the first-tier (i.e. main cast) members' private tents. Joker informs that you only get a private tent if you're exceedingly adept.

"Ah an'," Joker coughs out to catch everyone's attention. He points to a tent off to the side that had no other tents surrounding it, "That's Snake's tent, so stay away from it for your own good. There're a buncha poisonous snakes roaming free, so if you get bit even once, you're off to the Underworld. Snake an' his friends're still shy y'know? Careful of their poison, you three. But you Nagi are going to be sharing that tent with Snake so I make sure to come back here in a little bit to see him about stuff." Joker smiled in the end.

I gave a nod, looking back at the ominous tent as we walked away. I wonder what working with Snake was like. I've only worked with Undertaker and that was a long time ago before he up and took us away to stay in the human world. I did do small jobs to earn some form of money for us to start out with before my user opened his little shop. It was nothing much, just something's like taking care of children, who were always quite when I was around and would stare at me with a weird look and would actually listen to me when that never listen to their nannies or parents for that matter. So that's what I did for a while until Undertaker said I could stop. I was sadden at first but soon forgot about it in time.

On a different subject, Joker asks what happened to Ciel's eye and Ciel stammers out that there was an accident. Joker is sympathetic and comforting, saying that Ciel is still young and yet he went through a lot. He smiles and pats Ciel's head, reassuring him that everyone here has been through something so he'll get along well.

Toning out their voices, I shifted my attention around at the tents we pasted and then finally, Joker shows us to the practice tent. He tells us that newcomers practice over here, aiming to make their debut a real public performance and advises us to work on the basics and warm-up when Beast interrupts; informing him that it's almost his turn for something. Consequently, Joker leaves them and while doing the same, Beast shoots Sebastian a distasteful glance.

Walking over to a corner to leave Sebastian and Ciel to whatever they were going to talk about, most likely to mull over what they've learned for their little _mission._ Soon enough, when I was in the middle of stretching, Dagger grabs me by the arm and pulls me along with him.

"Why must you drag me? You could have just asked," I deadpanned, giving the boy a blank stare at the back of the head.

Dagger laughed, "I wanted you three to meet another super newcomer whose name is Suit!"

"Suit?" Ciel questioned when we were close enough to the two.

"There's this amazing guy who just joined not long ago. He's right over there," Dagger said, pointing up to the high wire. Ciel paled while Sebastian scowled as Dagger continued, "He was some shorta government worker and he's totally serious, see. HEY! COME DOWN HERE FOR A SEC! SUIT!"

Though the one named Suit who was actually the Grim Reaper, William T. Spears. William notices Sebastian, uttering that he has sensed some unpleasant aura and now knows where it's coming from. He proceeds to attack Sebastian, and calls him a demon. Yup he was the same as before, a self-hating demon Grim Reaper who had a rod up his ass filled with seriousness that was too high for anyone to pull out.

William says that since he's a Grim Reaper, no matter what an idiot he is, he would have to deal with the demon that will probably throw off his schedule. The other circus members are confused and surprised, and Dagger decides he must be joking despite his straight face. Dagger tells all of us that since William joined, he's been telling jokes like "how about this soul" and says that he's a hardcore occult fan. He encourages them to bond, but William dismisses Sebastian as a "savage beast."

Before Ciel could continue anything, Dagger reappears, urging him to practice so he won't be incompetent to Sebastian, and pulls him away to teach him about knife-throwing. It was a funny site to see the Young Earl be dragged off.

Turning my head, I looked to the left to see Sebastian approaches William, who tries to leave but Sebastian grabs him back and takes the Grim Reaper outside to talk. Following them silently, I was just in time to see Sebastian pull off his glove and reveal the symbol of his contract, saying he is "collared."

William accepts this, and says that their job is the investigation of those meant to die according to the soul collection list that has been distributed to them. He reveals that a large number of individuals are expected to die in a few days and asks for Sebastian to refrain from interfering. Sebastian takes advantage of William's dislike for him, and teasingly offers to help him with the souls. This prompts William to attack him with his death scythe, snatching off Sebastian's hat. The latter retrieves it and says that he wouldn't associate with a Grim Reaper by choice and has no interest in poor-quality souls.

Ciel interrupts, saying that the "noisy knife-thrower" is calling for them, and William begins to comment that Ciel is not high-class goods. This upsets little Ciel, because William's failure to blend in could put their investigation at risk. They agree to not interfere with each other. William asks for Ciel to keep an iron grip on his "pet dog" and Ciel tells him that he doesn't want to be reprimanded by some glasses who can't sneak in properly. William corrects him, saying that he's not glasses but "Suit" and they go separate ways.

I smiled, "Un~, what interesting. Now then, could you please take you death scythe away from my neck William?" I said when a cold metal touched the side of my neck. The cold feeling disappearing before turning to face a emotionless Grim Reaper.

"What are _you_ doing here?" William hissed out, eyes narrowing, "Shouldn't you be with your master!" Yes, William knew who I really was as did a few others but not many.

I sighed, "Nope, he's letting me roam free and sent me here for the time being."

"I can see that but you know you won't last long before you shift back. You know what happened last time," he said.

I gave a mocking tone to him, "Ah~, I didn't know you cared you little old me, William."

"I don't," the Grim Reaper deadpanned.

"You wound me," I gave a fake hurt look to the man. "But alas we must be going now, walk me back to the practice tent?" I asked. The man eyes narrowed once more before walking past me. I gave a small smile to the retreating back and followed him.

* * *

Back in the practice tent, Joker announces that it's time for the new arrivals' room assignments. He notes that Ciel is not cheerful and tells him to smile as Ciel thinks to himself that the practice has been intense. Joker says that for fairness, they chose the room assignments by lottery and reveals that Ciel is to be in tent eight, and places Ciel with a second-tier member named Freckles.

Sebastian is paired separately in tent nine, much to Ciel's dismay, and Dagger says that Ciel is attached to Sebastian, but tells him that he'll be independent soon. Ciel is anxious as if they are separated, moving around will be difficult. Sebastian's new roommate is revealed to be William. Dagger happily tells them that their chance to meet new friends.

Both William and Sebastian are decidedly unhappy about the arrangement, while Freckles warmly greets Ciel.

Ah what wonder this would be. Now them, I must be off to go find Snake. I am rooming with him after all.


	9. Noah's Ark Circus Part 5

_Ah what wonder this would be. Now then, I must be off to go find Snake. I am rooming with him after all._

Coming back to the tent I was showed before where Snake was staying in. I took a step in front of the ominous look tent and I swear you could see the Devil behind it. Though that was going a little over board, when a small snake popped it's head out before Snake himself mimicked it. We both stared at each other blankly for a while.

"Hello, Goethe said," he muttered, "Please come in, Wordsworth welcomes." He pulled his head back in and pulled open the flap to the tent to let me in.

"Hello, Clay says," I said with a small bow. Clay did the same. "Thank you." I looked around to see other snakes crawl around the tent's floor. A few boxes on the left front side with clear glass holders, the lips open, that different types of snakes stayed in or crawled out/in of. They were right next, in the very back, to a huge bundle of blankets and pillows stashed together in an odd way that was big enough for about three people. To the right side was a simple chest, closed and next to it a smaller one.

"It's nice," I whispered to the other as he sat down on the bundle of blankets and pillows, some of the snakes going to him in an instance.

"Th-thank you," Snake strutted out, looking at everything else other than me.

"You are going to sleep here, says Dan," he murmured, the blue and brown snake around his wrist pointing next to him on the bundle of blankets and pillows. "There is nowhere else so we are sorry, May explained."

"That is nice of you, Clay utters out," I repeated what the said snake curled around my neck hissed in my ear. Snake nodded, motioning me to sit down on the blankets and pillows. I did his bidding and sat a few inches away from him as silence came that was starting to turn into awkwardness until Snake spoke once more.

"The dance you did was very nice, Dan says. It was very pretty, Maria, Nick and Eric agreed."

"That is nice for all you to say. Thank you."

"You are welcome, they said in union." Snake gave a nod to his friends before setting some of them down, "They are tired..."

"It is getting late."

"Good night, says Dan."

"The same to you, Clay answers back." I gave a nod as Snake laid back and closed his eyes, pulling a thin black blanket over him. I lay back as well, just a few inches away from the white-haired boy. Soon enough, the innocence showed on the sleeping face, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside. The soft breathing making the world seems to stand still.

It was morning when Snake opened his golden eyes. I was already dress when I shook him, grogginess was blinked away as he slowly stood up from the makeshift bed. I took a step outside for him to get change in private. When he was down, he took a step out was dressed in thigh-high boots and a high-collared jacket, with a striped black and white shirt tucked underneath, worn to reveal his chest; it is cinched at the waist and neck with two skinny belts in each location over long black pants.

"Good morning, says Dan," Snake uttered aloud, bowing his head a little as he made his way past me and motioned me to follow. "We need to work out what we are going to do and practice, Dan said."

"Okay~," I said, following after the man with a skip in my feet. It was after breakfast, so most he circus members go back to the practice tent to practice and try to prefect whatever their talent was. When we both stepped inside the humongous tent, the shinigami William and the demon butler Sebastian were showing off their superior performers. I sweat drop, yup both species were always show boasting at times especially when so many humans were around them.

"We need to get to work, says May," Snake said besides me, looking at me when he gained my attention. I gave a nod and followed him to a more secluded part of the practice tent.

After a hard work out with so many different snakes and dancing, Snake and the others went to go take a shower, saying it is best to do it during the day, so they will not catch cold, I didn't know what ached more- my feet or my heart. It's been so long since the last time I danced like that and it was only in front of Undertaker. It was a little bit later when Ciel ran past me, ashamed and upset about something. I whistled a tune as my hands reached to the back of my head and let my meet stomp on the ground in tune with my whistle.

I was on the show that was to appear tonight so I had to assist the first-tier members in preparing for the show.

"Everyone the show is about to begin, so hurry up!" Someone called out to the performers who were going to perform. Though it was funny, during the show, William refuses to cooperate, saying he doesn't want to touch a demon. Sebastian angrily scolds him, saying it is ruining the show. Sebastian tells William he will not drop him, and tells him to hold out his hands. William refuses to disparage himself by doing so and thrusts his death scythe at him. Seeing an opportunity, Sebastian grabs his weapon, causing William to fall. He released it once William has swung up high enough, and they finish their act.

I observed the little demon take off with not watching after Beast. They were both noddy, going into a girls tent. I watched from afar, inside the tent, Ciel takes note that the first-tier members are standing in front of a sign that says "workhouse," and questions its relevance. But Beast came and left. When she left, the chest opened to reveal that it was Sebastian that Ciel was not caught, was able to run back in time to hide them. I laughed too hard at that, kicking my legs up in the air and had to stop soon enough to catch my breath. When I let out a small sigh, I looked to see the little Earl had slipped away.

Though it was fascinating when the little Earl slipped out of Joker's tent when he thought no one was looking. He attempts to leave the restricted area, and was caught by the first-tier member Doll. Though the little flower girl protected the little Earl by grabbing a nearby snake, who's fangs were wide open.

"Snake! One of your venomous was slithering about. Didn't I tell you not to let them loose outside?! You better put them away properly" Doll reprimanded Snake, handing him the said snake who wrapped around his arm securely.

"I'm sorry for my carelessness that could have sent you to the next world," Snake apologized, walking away from a stone faced and a freaked out first-tier members. Doll leads Ciel away from the restricted area. That was my cue to go. Even if they say it, there is no proof that anyone would tell. Humans have no scruples about lying~.

It was night time; I sat on the tallest point of the practice tent as I sang a tune, kicking my feet back and forth, "Tom, he was a piper's son. He learnt to play when he was young, And all the tune that he could play Was 'over the hills and far away'; Over the hills and a great way off, The wind shall blow my top-knot off.~"

I was about to continue to sing it when a male voice sang along, "Tom with his pipe made such a noise. That he pleased both the girls and boys, They all stopped to hear him play, 'Over the hills and far away'."

I looked around, then down to see Joker looking back up at me with a blank look, motioning me to come down. I stood up and went down the latter, I am not one to over show or go overboard with anything, and jumped down the last steps.

"A good night to sing a little tune, is it not Joker?" I asked with a tilt of my head. I clapped my hands together to emphasize my 'innocence' look.

"Yes it is Shi, a nice tune for a nice night is it," Joker smiled down at me. Man, I hate being short... "Though it is hard to come by, not many know the tune so well."

"My 'Papa' sang me the verse when I was young when my 'Mama' died. So it's become a habit of mine whenever I'm alone somewhere to sing it..." I gave a sad look downward, sniffling somewhat to start my point of being sad. Such a great act, is it not?

"I see, well I am sorry for your lost," the man said with a dip of his head, "I was on my way to meet some of my friends and ended up sidetrack when I heard one of my favorite tunes." Joker took out a small round pocket watch with his good hand, "Well if you look at the time, I am almost late to meet up with my friends. I am terribly sorry to cut this short and leave a lady alone but you should also be going off to bed. You don't want to be tried now do we?"

"No we do not," I muttered to him, forcing myself to yawn, "Well I should go then. Good night Joker."

"Then I must be off as well. Good bye and good night, my lady," Joker said with a bow of his head and turned and walked out of the practice tent. I titled my head as he left with a blank stare.

"Well then, I must be off then. I am 'tired' after all... Don't you agree with me Clay?" The said snake hissed in my ear as I turned and walked out of the tent. Though I did make a detour to go another way. It seemed that the little demon butler and little Will is at it again. It was always funny to watch them go at it. I got there just in time as Sebastian left the sick tent, where is little master laid with asthma. William attacked the demon with his Death Scythe but missed when Sebastian flipped and landed on his feet without a scratch.

"Where do you think you are going? I'm quite sure I told you not to wonder around without your owner," William questioned, readjusting his rectangle-shaped glasses, which have four decorative lines on each side of the frames, on his face as he retracted his Death Scythe.

"I am sorry but my Master can't make this move himself so he asked me to do it instead," Sebastian said, standing up and brushed off dust off of his black pants.

"I'm not listing to any excuses. Now get back in the tent. Until my inspection is complete, you are not allowed to carry out any independent actions. One small mistake can lead to lots of overtime!" William is such a dummy, attacking Sebastian and the demon's blood from his hand on the Death Scythe.

"My apologies. I also have my duty as a butler. I must not disturb the sleeping master. You don't want to cause trouble here either, do you? How about it? Would you like to make a deal with me?" Sebastian attempted to make a deal, offering to never eat souls in William's area, if he could leave for an hour. "What do you say?"

William frowned; the grip of his bloody Death Scythe released from Sebastian's hand, and gave the other a blank look, "I refuse. To deceive prey with sweet words and drag them until the darkness... Isn't that a demon's signature ability?" The Death Scythe was swiped and back at William's side, blood splattering the ground in a swinging motion.

"Indeed. As expected, it didn't work." Sebastian took off his glove, blood everywhere on his hand from the wound made by William's Death Scythe. "You have left me with no choice." Sebastian grinned, taking his hand towards his face and licked at the blood, "Let's think of a different way."

I watched from the shadows William leave back to the tent, Sebastian going the other way. The prey is deceived with sweet words and dragged into the darkness. To not notice the demons concealed power... Skillfully. Sweetly. Quietly. That is a demon's whisper...

* * *

"You know how much some of us hate it when we get blood on us," I said, lifting up the still bloody Death Scythe. William's Death Scythe is a pruner, a type of gardening tool, with a monotonous color; it is essentially a long metal rod with one clipper on each end. I lifted a rag from nowhere and look it to the clippers and began to clean them with care. After all we are of the same species. If call the Death Scythe a species...

"You saw everything..."

"Of course, my master wanted me to keep an eye on things so I came here and did what you did and impersonated as a performer." I said; wiping the bottom half clipper of the Death Scythe. "You should really take better care of you Death Scythe, Spears. You never know what the higher ups would say..."

"I take care of my Death Scythe just finely. I would like it back now, if you don't mind." William stuck his hand out, fixing his glasses in the process with the other.

I snorted; looking at the garden type Death Scythe to make sure it was all clean. After a good inspection, "Here," I gave him back what was his. "It's going to end soon, you know..."

"You don't think I already know that."

"Oh I know that~. I was just saying," I sang song to him, clapping my hands together earning a tick mark in the supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division's head. I let out a small giggle, "Well see you in the morning Little Will~."

"Please don't not call me that infested name," William said, fixing his glasses out of annoyance.

"Ahhh~, you are such a stick in the mud. Anyway, bye bye~!" I left his tent and went back to Snake's, finding he was already asleep. Such a cute little human...

In the morning, I skipped to William's side as Sebastian came out of the sick tent, carrying his master in his arms.

"We've finished out business here, so we'll excuse ourselves now," Sebastian informs us as he walked past and away.

"It's none of my business where you go with your master. Be my guest. I can now move around at ease again," William noted to them, opening his binder of whatever work he had taken with him. Ah, hopefully the little Earl won' die or else everything won't go as planned... And another casket of Undertaker's will be taken. Ah, what a lovely sight that would be.

I let out a small pleasurable sigh at my thoughts before looking up blankly at William, "What are you doing to do next Little Will?"

"Do not call me by that please," the man stressed out. "And what I do is none of your business, now goes away. I have some work to get done." So he walked away.

I laughed, it's been awhile since I've had this much fun. It was night time when I peeked into the tent from above to see the little boy Peter hit Doll for being naïve and listening to outsiders. Doll argues that Ciel was just a child and that they made a promise. If only she knew what he was really like.

Peter dismisses her explanation, calling her childish. Jumbo stops Peter from striking her a second time, saying that is not what they should be doing. He says that the ones who trespassed into their tent are Smile and Black and the one who possessed skills commensurate to theirs is Suit and all three of them have disappeared. Thus, staying here longer would be dangerous. Dagger suggests waiting until Joker comes back, but Beast says that even if it hurries, it'll take at least three days.

Peter says that this time the 'boy's house isn't in a town close by and they should do it while he's still in London. If they start now, then by the time they go and come back, it'll be dawn already. They agree to carry out Father's orders the next day and they send Doll to inform Joker of their plans. I stood, watching Beast prepare a horse for Doll and send the little girl off, and vanished into the night.

I reappeared on the top of a buildings ledge, "Well then. Originally it was to clean up their synchronized mistakes but this is something outside of an accounting manager such as yourself Little Will?" I asked the man who stood behind me, his Death Scythe at my neck.

"It is also uncalled for to force a civil servant to harshly stand night-watch for a little over a month. Really," William countered, his Death Scythe pushed closer to my neck, just under my chin.

"However, tomorrow everything will end," I said, pushing off his Death Scythe against my neck as he called a bird to his air and tied something to its leg.

_Tom, he was a piper's son. He learnt to play when he was young, And all the tune that he could play Was 'over the hills and far away'; Over the hills and a great way off, The wind shall blow my top-knot off.~_

"Deliver these documents to the personal department. Make it extremely urgent delivery," William commanded the brown and white colored bird and vanished when Sebastian and the little Earl jumped to the ground.

_Tom with his pipe made such a noise. That he pleased both the girls and boys._

"They all stopped to hear him play,' Over the hills and far away'." I sang as I skipped down the deserted street.


	10. Noah's Ark Circus Part 6

_"However, tomorrow everything will end."_

I sat on the ledge of the cliff that over looked the Phantomhive manor, with a playful spring in my legs as I kicked them back and forth. I sighed in boredom, blowing my bangs off to one side, Undertaker had said that he would be here soon but it has been over 2 hours since he told me that and the the first-tier members of the Noah's Ark Circus just showed up and went different way, because the place is so massive, and they do not want to spend a lot of time looking for their target. Though they didn't know what was really happening.

Clay hisses in my ear. I looked at the snake that was wrapped around my left wrist with a distasteful look, "And tell me why I would do that?"

I frowned when he hissed again, "No I will not move just because you are cold!"

Another hiss that sounded like he was really upset, "Ugh... Non... I will not move until Undertaker is here! If you want to go then go but make sure to not be seen!"

Clay looked at me for a moment before sticking out his tongue to my nose before slithering off to who knows where. I sighed and looked back down to see Jumbo encounters Finnian outside, who tells him that visitors at that hour are not welcome and to come back later. Jumbo moves in and attacks Finnian. Finnian recovers from his attack outside the Phantomhive mansion, and tells Jumbo that he cannot let him pass.

_Tom, he was a piper's son, He learnt to play when he was young,_

Jumbo lies bleeding, after Finnian attacks him. Finnian comments that he hates painful things, and approaches Jumbo. Jumbo yells for his brothers and sisters to get away, stating that the place is weird. Wendy and Peter hear his cries and go to save him. Upon approaching him, they see that Finnian has already killed him. Finnian asks them to be quiet, and Peter shoots what appeared to be whips at him, removing Finnian's hat in the process. The garden boy's smile turned upside down when he commented on how much he loved the hat that the little Earl gave him and because he used it to cover up a tattoo.

_And all the tune that he could play Was 'over the hills and far away';_

I snickered when the two little twins, Wendy and Peter, prepare to slice Finnian in half with one of the whips but before they reached Finnian, Wendy is killed by an unseen sniper.

"WENDY!" Peter cried out in disrepair and made a move to grad her but had to move out of the way because of the many shots from the unknown sniper shot at him. So Peter abandons Finnian and moves to the western rooftop to take them out. That clumsy maid wit the glasses, Mey-Rin I think her name is, approached the shaken little boy and says it was her job to rid the mansion of dirt.

This Peter is shocked to learn that she is the only sniper, because of the sheer number of guns loaded. It turns out that Mey-Rin can wield the guns like handguns, and only has so many to cut down on the reload time. When little Peter tried to get away, Mey-Rin shoots him in the head, and so he went crashing down into a window.

_Over the hills and a great way off, The wind shall blow my top-knot off._

Even if I couldn't see inside the house, I knew that the other two, Beast and Dagger they were, also heard the noises. They must have encountered that american cook... Baldroy? I don't know but they did encounter him if I knew what the booms and bangs were all about. Finnian must of come as well because I do not see him in the garden anymore, just the body of Jumbo lying in a hole, bleeding and dead.

"I know how it is Shi... Would you like to collect some souls?"

I turned around, standing in the process, as I pounced and latched my hands around his slim waist, "Mater~!"

Undertaker groaned out, "How many times must I tell you not to call me that..."

I giggled, my hands over my mouth, "I know, I know~."

"Come..."

"Yes, sir," I said and followed the man. We we arrived there was a house with lots of souls about to die. "You can't have any of though but you can get one." Undertaker sighed before grinning and pointing downward at the burning house"Now then, there is one right over them about to be~."

_Tom with his pipe made such a noise, That he pleased both the girls and boys,_

"I-" I was interrupted when Undertaker put a finger to my lips, silencing anything I was about to say.

"You need to talk now, my dear Shi, just watch and see what is about to begin.~" He pointed to the ground. It was Doll, on the house from the Noah's Ark Circus, with a shocked look leached on her face. She rushes forward, but the heat and smoke from the fire make entry impossible. Then Sebastian and Ciel come out, the latter holding the little Earl. She is shocked at their appearance and questions why they are there and what happened. Sebastian shared that Joker was dead, and that they were sent by Queen Victoria to eradicate the circus. Doll was shocked and upset, particularly about being lied to when she trusted Ciel. Ciel confirms that it was a lie, and that his job is to clear the queen's worries, which is why he killed Baron Kelvin and Joker. Doll remembers when she was given her stage name by Joker, and falls to the ground crying. She pulls out a knife and moves in to attack Ciel and Sebastian, saying she would not forgive them.

Ciel then simply says "Sebastian", and only a Funtom Company candy was seen broken and falling.

I grinned, watching the two leave the dead body and the burning house, "My turn~ Can I go not~?"

"Yes, do have some fun~."

"I will~." I jumped down so ended the soul of Doll. Such a poor thing she was when I watched her memories one by one, such a task to do when I was hungry. Soon enough I was done and went back to my master, Undertaker.

Undertaker laughed, "Even though I told him... Hee hee... to hold every soul dear. Because you hold great power you gradually fail to understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered." I plopped down next to him as he finished his bone shaped cookie. They were so additive at times... Undertaker took over the familiar charms I haven't seen in a while as he played with charms. (On one charm, there was a date and a name engraved: 13 July 1866, Claudia P.) "When it is realized and you lose your support... How many times have I and the others others the same warning? Huh, Earl Phantomhive."

"Undertaker..." I muttered, laying my head against his shoulder as I observed blankly the burning of Baron Kelvin's manor from afar.

_They all stopped to hear him play,_ _'Over the hills and far away'._


	11. Ship Voyage Part 1

It's been boring the past few months. Well it was somewhat boring; I had lots and lots of undisturbed time to look at Doll's memory. (Undertaker had to provide a safety coffin for Sebastian's "funeral" for whatever lame reason.) From what I saw, Doll's birth name is unknown. Doll grew up in an alley in the East End, referred to as a gutter, with the other first-tier circus members, less Snake. (I wonder what he's up too...) Joker stated that they came together because they were each defective in a way. In Doll's case, she has been missing her left eye her parents raised her too harshly and consequently deformed her.

As thieves, they were unsuccessful, and they barely managed to survive. One day, Baron Kelvin found them in the alley and allowed them to come live at his estate, where they lived in luxury. Sometime thereafter, they decide to create a circus. Joker gave them all stage names, including Doll, who initially tried to refuse the name, because she believed it does not fit her. Joker dismissed her complaint, saying that of course it did, because she is their "cute little sister." I stopped there, not really wanting to understand why there was a throb in my supposed heart...

I sighed, hearing the bell ring and stepped out to the front. I had my normal get of the long black dress with sleeves that went past my hands as a sash wrapped around my waist loosely. A small sliver tiara hanged on the side of my head as I had redone my sliver hair was in a loose braid after I came back from the burning mansion.

I smiled a fake one as I said, "Welcome~, how may I help you?~"

**_April 17, XXXX_ **

I sighed; it seems I've been doing that a lot lately, as I carried a bag. I looked up at Undertaker, "Tell me why I must do this again?" I stood behind him as he opened the door to the cabin that he got for us, not that really needed it...

"Because you are the 'apprentice', my sweet, and the 'apprentice' has to do what their _master_ says," Undertaker said, sitting on the single bed in the room. I sat the bag on the chair that sat next to a small round table that stood under a round window with the scene of the bright blue sea.

"Of course you are my _master_ but you are also many others things to others," I said to the man. He made a grab for my wrist, pulling me on the bed before kneeling over me. I could see his bright yellow green eyes stare down at me and grew close until our foreheads were touching.

He gave a stroke of bangs, moving them out of my eyes, "My sweet Shi, what am I going to do with you?"

I smiled slightly, reaching and creasing his left cheek, "I am your weapon to cut your enemies and to collect the soul of humans. I am your shield to protect you from any harm..." My eyes grew sad as I touched the scar that went across his face. He grabbed my hand in his and leaned into it, closing his eyes.

"You are mine and mine alone, Shi," Undertaker whispered, opening his eyes slowly with a certain emotion, something that he rarely showed. I was his weapon... I was his shield... I would be anything that he wanted me to be.

"I am yours and yours alone, my master," I said up to him. I wanted him to be at ease, with no worries or anything else... I placed my arms around his head and hugged him against my chest as we just lay there, silently. I would protect him... No matter what...

**_3 Days Later_ **

I sighed once again, looking out the window as the humans talked and mingled together. We were at the Aurora Society meeting, where we were to start the plan. (What it is you ask? Well read on and you will see...) The Aurora Society is a secretive organization, in which its elite doctors conduct illegal experimentation daily in an attempt to revive the dead. Its objective is to save mankind by designing a medicine that can counteract the "worse" kind of health issue, which is death. And hence, the society's motto was 'complete salvation of mankind through medicine.'

In order to enter the Aurora Society's confidential meeting, they must pay an extravagant price for a glass of water to prove themselves capable and must know the fixed greeting in which they pose as a phoenix. When I turned my head away from the window, I saw the door to two very important people to Undertaker's plan. After completing both requirements, Ciel and Sebastian are permitted in the Aurora Society and received membership badges.

After hearing Undertaker's signature laugh, I waltzed to where the three were, "Eeeeheeheehee! To think you'd do something like that!"

I shook my head with a sigh, "As always..."

"U-Undertaker?!" Ciel gasped out. Sebastian questions why the Undertaker, who had his arms around me when the said demon butler went to reach my hand, is here and he says it is his job and that the hospital is his regular customer. Ciel informs him that they're investigating the illegal human experimentation said to be going on in the Aurora Society and asks the Undertaker if he knows anything relevant to the case of reviving the dead.

"How about you do that pose once more?!" Undertaker snickered out, a crazy grin danced on his lips. As Ciel protests, Aleister Chamber walks over to them. Ciel, still traumatized and disgusted with him since the Jack the Ripper incident, hides behind Sebastian as he and Aleister exchange a light conversation. Aleister asks if he has met Ciel somewhere before which Ciel strongly claims the negative. Aleister then proceeds to note how pitiful it is for Ciel to have a bandage on one of his beautiful eyes.

That was when Undertaker pulled us away to the back when subsequently, Ryan Stoker, the 'founder', appears and presents a coffin and sets it down ostentatiously on a table. Ryan recites the greeting and poses as a phoenix before saluting the audience. He thanks them for coming to his research presentation of the Aurora Society's "complete salvation of mankind through medicine." He then vivaciously explains about how marvelous health i.e. salvation is.

Ryan then states that there's a horrendous kind of health issue that's inevitable which he defines as death. He claims that the one thing that would save them all from the imminent catastrophe is the Aurora Society's medicine. The coffin is lifted and Ryan classified the corpse as Margaret Connor, a seventeen-year old girl. Ryan experiments the artificial medicine on the corpse. The corpse begins rising from the coffin and Margaret's parents rush in to embrace her out of happiness.

However, it backfires and the corpse, resuscitated, begins attacking the humans there. That's was when Undertaker pulled me away from the room to somewhere else. Though I knew there were others soon arriving when I felt the stir of Death Scythe in the air.

"Shi..."

"Yes?"

"Do go release some friends will you?" Undertaker asked, clapping his hands together when he let go on mine.

"If that is was you wish..." I said, gave a small dip of my head and turned. I took something out of nowhere and press it when I got in front of the front storage. Upon doing that created moans from the room as I turned and walked away. The bizarre dolls had freed themselves from the front storage and are roaming around various locations of the ship, wreaking havoc and chaos, murdering passengers. They manage to kill the captain and the other employees along with the noble men and women with their children. I skipped down the hallway, the bizarre dolls ignoring me all the way. I stopped when I heard some talking and peaked around the corner.

_All the lonely dead_   
_Are lost in the streets tonight_

In the elevator hall, Francis Midford was battling the bizarre dolls and was appalled that piercing their hearts have no effect. Sebastian arrives and informs that the only way to stop them is to smash their heads. They both fight the bizarre dolls as Edward Midford and Alexis Leon Midford enter the scene. They obstinately refuse to run away and unsheathe their swords, saying that they are English knights and will protect their people. Sebastian, not able to persuade them, wishes for their safety and departs to Ciel.

_They drip the crisom red  
They want to seek and keep that light_

I snorted as I made my way outside, hearing moans and screams as I made my way to the upper part of the ship. I whistled out as I looked up to see the lookout employees, oblivious to the invasion of bizarre dolls, are startled when the ship was approaching treacherous icebergs and was trying to call the captain but no answer was revived.

_hey still search in vain_   
_Those days would never get any younger_

"The worse has yet to come and there are so many souls here to get. I do wonder how they will handle it~," I whistled out as the ship crashes into the icebergs, piercing holes into the ship, allowing water to penetrate the ship. It looks like things are more interesting when there was another Death Scythe here.

" _As if they could feel any pain. For ways to end the hunger But find only emptiness~,_ " I sang aloud as I watched everyone struggle to get off the ship. I blinked and looked down, frowning before smiling slightly. It was almost time~. Looks like I am being called. I peaked in a window in the first class hall, enjoying Ryan struggles with escaping, cursing that the ship is tilted precariously already. Plates and dishes are shown sliding off the tables. Soon after, Ryan falls from his position, about to crash down, when Grell appears, catching his leg, thus rescuing him, noting how handsome Ryan is. I wonder where Undertaker was...

Meanwhile, Ronald interrupts Ryan's routine talk of how they came to know his name and identity. He addresses Ryan as the guy who caused the corpses to move about and says that the irregular, that is Ryan, is aggravating to try to overturn 'death'. Ryan is forced to show the device that renders all bizarre dolls ineffective by leading them away. I sighed, sitting in a shady area not to be seen by anyone. Only to hear the voice I was waiting to hear for a while now. That bastard...

He arrived with a lot of other people, Undertaker included. Aleister announces that he would not activate the device yet since the 'cast' is incomplete. Just then, Ryan appeared, yelling at Aleister for stealing the device. The Viscount of Druitt is unaffected by his anger and with open arms, dramatically welcomes him. With the power of the device, he will create a new empire. The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everything else with corruption and decadence. It will be called the Aurora Empire.

Ronald notes that it sounds complex. Grell eagerly volunteers to 'paint him red' immediately. Oh how that man's voice was irritated and would really love to kill him but I knew I couldn't lay a finger on him when he threatens to destroy the device by pouring his wine over it. That stopped everyone from attacking him. I yawned, placing my head in my hand as I waited to be called.

Abruptly, bizarre dolls barged in, breaking through the windows. I huffed, couldn't they hurry this up a bit?! As they all battle against the bizarre dolls, Aleister says he is just watching from above whilst enjoying his wine, similar to the Emperor Nero. Ronald overhears him and gets irritated, prompting to kill him and Grell snaps that it was Ronald who stopped him earlier from killing the Viscount.

The Viscount asks them all to pledge their loyalty, earning the same thought through the four men, _Let's kill him!_ Though they reluctantly did recite his version of the Aurora Society's greeting and pose Aleister adapted form of the phoenix, with one hand behind the hand while the other is stretched from the body. Aleister, pleased, presses a button on the device only to discover that it does not work. Undertaker laughed so hard that time... Oh no, this couldn't be good. I groaned and stood, still noticing that no one saw me... What was I?! CHOP LIVER OR SOMETHING?! They had to be doing this on purpose! They had to be!

Grell Sutcliff gets fed up by the fact that the machine doesn't work and so he tries to dispose of the Viscount. However before Grell is able to land a blow, but it was blocked by a Soboba. Undertaker covers the Viscount, one hand stopping the Death Scythe, shocking everyone that says, "He he... It's been awhile since I laughed so much... To lose such an amusing man would be like losing the whole world to me~. Don't you agree? Shinigami?" Undertaker grinned as he tipped his hat a little.

Grell's eyes widen and were bewildered to acknowledge that his Death Scythe blade couldn't cut that wooden sotoba. The red-colored hair man jumped back as Undertaker whirls around, revealing his weapons, sotoba, underneath his cloak. He throws his sotoba at Grell in which he blocks with his Death Scythe. The sotoba also penetrates to the glass ceiling above them, showering down shattered pieces of glass so Sebastian protects Ciel.

I jumped over Undertaker, throwing my sash, the cloth expanding, over the both of us, throwing the shattered pieces of glass out of the way and landed on my knee. Undertaker's hat fell to the ground. I stood to the side of him with a blank look to all the other humans shocked ones.

"Ahh... How sad," Undertaker murmurs, raising his bangs to reveal his eyes for the first time to the humans, "How sad would it be, should laughter disappear."


	12. Ship Voyage Part 2

_"Ahh... How sad," Undertaker murmurs, raising his bangs to reveal his eyes for the first time to the humans, "How sad would it be, should laughter disappear."_

"Wh-what!? Undertaker... Shi?!" Ciel said in shock. What was so shocking about revealing his eyes? Oh wait... Please do not answer that.

Sebastian looked our way, still holding onto the little Earl in his hands, "You've been hiding yourself well, since you kept your **_eyes_** hidden. I never noticed it either."

Grell falls back to the ground, rubbing his head, "Me too, I've been had."

The other Shinigami, Ronald Knox, shouted in shock, "Sempai! Those eyes..."

"Yes... There's no mistaking that greenish-yellow glimmer... A shinigami!" Grell concluded.

Undertaker grinned nostalgically, "Hee hee... How nostalgic, it's been half a century since someone last called me that." Undertaker put his arms around me, laying his head on my shoulder as he grinned making the other two shinigami widen. "Don't you think the same Shi?" One hand played with the small skull charm necklace while the other was still wrapped around my waist.

"Yes Master..." I mumbled, looking down at the broken glass on the ground.

"It couldn't be..." Grell whispered out, "Why didn't I see it before..."

"Sempai... I-It is really t-true?"

Ryan interrupted by running over and demanding why the device has no power over the bizarre dolls and asks if it was all a deception, revealing that he has directed the same question earlier to Undertaker and not Aleister. Undertaker indifferently says that Ryan was the perfect person for his purpose since he believed revival of the dead is possible. It was Ryan's own separate goal to make the entire world healthy and it was not Undertaker's intention himself. He remarks that since Ryan relied on his skills, the complete salvation is invalid to be called a medicine and Ryan is no longer a doctor to use such a treatment he doesn't grasp the meaning of to his patients.

Ryan was stunned and falls to his knees, "No... No way..."

I walked forward, Undertaker letting me go as his hand waved through my hair until it was at the end as I made my way towards Ryan, I bent on my knees, patting his head to sooth him, "You were a good boy to have believed in the story but a fool in the end."

"So in other words, you are the mastermind behind the Aurora Society's human resurrection experiments... Undertaker!" Ciel interrogated him

Undertaker grinned, putting a finger to his lips, "That's a secret~," but then took a more serious face, "...Is what I would like to say, but by doing that phoenix pose you've paid me for an awful amount of information. So I'll tell you. Hee hee... It's true that I was the one who made these moving corpses."

"Why?!"

Undertaker explained that the preliminary reason was his curiosity towards humans. He describes humans as 'a flesh body' and 'a soul'. If you combine these two together, one can exist amongst the living and keep on documenting their life memories in the 'cinematic record'. And when the flesh body withers, and the Grim Reapers collect their souls, the record ends there and the living become the dead. Consequently, the Grim Reapers take the soul from the body according to a list, causing an end of the ever-changing kaleidoscope, day in day out... Undertaker continued to explain, "I had lived that shinigami life for a long time, when one day I thought... What would happen if the end had a continuation?"

What would happen to the flesh body if you were to connect a continuation to the memories that had come to an end without the soul?

"Shinigami only hunts souls, after all. The body and the brain are what that retains the memories left in this world."

"No way... you edited the records?" Grell asks he was still in disbelief.

"Well then, how about you take a look at their records with your own abilities?" Undertaker suggested, pointing at random corpses'.

Grell does so, slicing two with his Death Scythe, to see two split cinematic records of when they were living and when they continued moving when they are dead. And right after the mark of the 'end' at the end of the cinematic record, the Undertaker appears in it with an apparent mustache and a cane. It was quite amusing when I watched it. For the rest of the record, it is just the Undertaker making random, goofy poses.

"WHA-WHAT IS THIS?!" Grell was appalled, screeching by the contents.

"This is!" Sebastian muttered, a sweat drop forming. What did you expect? Another's view of how they lived?!

"What's happening?" Ciel, who cannot see the records, asks.

"The end mark of the cinematic record arrives along with every death, by connecting these fake records to them, Undertaker made it so that the end would never come. And if you do that... Somehow, the body mistakenly believes that life is still continuing and starts moving again without a soul," I informed them, gaining all attention as I stood away from Ryan, "All living beings instinctively try to fill up whatever they lack. For instance if your body gets wounded, it will eventually close and heal. If the spirit feels lonely, one will seek others in order to fill this emptiness. That's why they also instinctively seek what they lack... In order to find a 'soul', they will try and open up the bodies of the living. To settle the balance of the never-ending cinematic record, you see."

"Is that why they came after our souls even though they have no hearing or sight?!" Ciel concluded, starting straight at me and my Master.

"It's impossible for them to claim another soul's as theirs though..." Undertaker commented, walking to one of the dolls but he turned to the little Earl and explained, "I can tamper with the records, but I can't create a soul. I experimented a lot, but most of them never became anything more than flesh dolls without a self. That's why I call them. Not living, and not dead. The Bizarre Dolls."

Ciel was disgusted yet Undertaker brushes it off, saying that the Earl is too young to comprehend its beauty. He then held one of the "bizarre doll" fondly, describing them with flawless skin and unusable mouths which are beneficial since they cannot tell lies nor be loud. That aren't they more beautiful than when they were alive...

"It makes me sick!" Ciel said, frowning and putting his fist near his mouth.

Undertaker simply smiled, "That's what you say... There're humans who want these bizarre doll too you know?" This astound Sebastian and Ciel but Undertaker continued on, "These dolls don't feel pain or fear. They eat the living, craving for their souls. What do you think?" Undertaker mused, "It's the best animal weapon there is, right?" This shocks the rest of them. "Isn't that right Shi?"

"Yes it is,"

That eccentric bunch of humans said they wanted to see till what extent they could use them. So we decided on experimenting by throwing the same amount of humans and bizarre dolls together on a luxury cruise ship. Let them kill each other and to see how many survive on each end?"

"Quite deranged," Sebastian says, staring straight at me. He must have figured it out... or maybe he hasn't...

Undertaker admitted to it, "But I never thought we'd crashed into an iceberg. Having quit being a shinigami, I don't own the list anymore... Considering that it saved me the trouble of making it sink; it is similar to catching two birds with one stone."

"Like the contact between a demon and a human," I mumbled out when I glanced at the shocked demon butler and the little Earl. Undertaker took hold of me fondly again, an arm around my waist as the other held a sotoba that came in front of me.

Sebastian concludes that if that is so, the ship was never meant to head to America then. The Undertaker tells him that because of them, a lot more humans survived them anticipated so he ponders whether or not he should be angry. Grell muses that the more Undertaker talks, the more he is ascertained that he cannot permit this to pass without interfering. Ronald agrees that a Shinigami distorting the way of 'Death' is totally impossible. He comments that he does not wear glasses so he is maybe one of those 'deserters' they occasionally see. The prior Shinigami says that he can be anything for all he cares but it is against the rules to come to human world and meddle with the life and death matters. The quickest way to force him to spill some information of how making the corpses move is to tie him up and hand him over to the bosses. Even more than against the rules is the crime of hurting Grell's face, which is unforgivable or so the man woman says...

"But there is something I do not get..." The little Earl said aloud as he cased his eyes downward on me, " Shi! Tell me why are you will that man!"

Though that didn't stop the two from attacking Undertaker, but Grell is blocked by him and Ronald is kicked aside by Sebastian, who immediately tries to kick Undertaker, who dodges. The demon calmly replies that he would be trouble if he allows them to haul Undertaker off.

"HUH?!" Grell shouted back, anger evident in his voice.

"We also have to present the truth before the Queen. We can't let him get away!" Ciel explains to them, not in the demons butler arms anymore.

"So you see, we'll be the ones to take him into custody," Sebastian clarified, fixing his glove to right it.

"This is a problem between Shinigami! Stay away, outsiders!" Grell counters, a glare fixed on Sebastian

Sebastian retorted with a glare as well, "I also have a job as a butler, so please stay away, outsiders."

Grell compliments that Sebastian is as 'fascinatingly stoic' as always but if he is intransigent on that matter, then he would not hold back either. In response, Sebastian remarked that the fact that something like 'hold back' exists in Grell's dictionary surprises him more than anything today. Ronald declared that they keep the contest simple and have the fastest be the winner and angrily claims that he does not intend to lose to some old geezer.

Undertaker giggled, "It's almost like a rabbit hunt well then... I wonder which rabbit is being hunted?!"

Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald then lunge from their positions towards Undertaker as a three way battle. Sebastian attempts to attack with his knives but Ronald intervenes, swinging his death scythe at him, forcing the latter to duck. Ronald then insincerely says that he slipped. Sebastian, angered notes that his eyesight is terrible then and hurls his knives at Ronald in which the latter parries, causing the knives to aim at Undertaker.

Ciel looked down at me as I stared right back up at him, taking my focus from the fight. The little Earl finally had the courage to speak, "Are you not human as well Shi?!"

"That is where you are wrong Little Earl," I said with the tilt of my head. The tiara was gone, from some reason or another and my hair was out of its braid so it just fell down my back.

"What do you mean?"

"I am his Weapon. I am his Shield and I am his alone," I said looking up at him, "He is my master for as long as I remember since I came into this world."

The little Earl's eyes narrow, "Well I now know you are not human nor are you a Grim Reaper or a Demon for that matter. Then tell me, what are you?"

"I am his Weapon when he wants me to cut his enemies. I am his Shield to protect him when he needs it and I am his alone to do with," I repeated in different way.

His eyes widen with realization, "Wa-wait... You don't mean... But how is that possible?!"

"Anything is possible just the humans can't see it as much as others can," I explained as I saw Ronald puts on his glasses, saying that this is annoying and Grell urges them to hurry, saying that the ship's tilting badly and that they're out of time, out of the edge of my eye. I gave a dip of my head to the little Earl, "I am sorry to tell you that our time is cut short now. My master is calling me." I turned around just as both Shinigami charge forward with their death scythes, resulting to a head-on fight, no longer caring how it may look. Undertaker blocks their death scythes, appalling Grell and Ronald. It was then Undertaker took my hand, "Are you ready to play, sweet Shi?"

"Yes my Master," I whisper as bent my head and a bright light resounded around me causing everyone to cover their eyes. Everything happened so fast when Undertaker had me slice them both and they suffer from abominable wounds.

"Gah!" Grell sounded in pain as he looks forward at me that surround Undertaker, "That's... A Death Scythe!"

He was correct, that's what I was... Undertaker's own Death's Scythe as he was my master. I was silver, long and curving blade fastened at an angle with a miniature skeleton, whose skull is wrapped in spiky wires, to a wooden handle.


	13. Ship Voyage Part 3

_He was correct, that's what I was... Undertaker's own Death's Scythe as he was my master. I was silver, long and curving blade fastened at an angle with a miniature skeleton, whose skull is wrapped in spiky wires, to a wooden handle._

The skull was just the one that was always around my neck- just bigger. I was to a shock to the others. But it was nice to be in this form after so long...

I heard Sebastian thoughtfully muse, "I see... The 'It can cut anything' catchphrase is false when multiple death scythes are involved."

Though Ronald took note that they should have collected me when Undertaker retired. Undertaker strokes my blade with the tip of his fingers as he spoke, "She was with me for such a long time that it became hard to part with. I went through quite some trouble to bring it with you know." Subsequently, Undertaker raises me, murmuring, "Well then, how about I hunt you guys now? Like the pitiful rabbit in a hunting game."

I was swung, tumultuously breaking a pillar causing the structure to collapse. Tables were lunged at us, one after another, by the demon butler but all the tables were effortlessly cut as my Master noted, "It's no use. Cutting a table with this takes no more effort than breaking a cookie."

Though in was revealed to be a visual distraction in order for Sebastian to appear behind him and to get within the wide reach of the death scythe. Undertaker managed to leap away from him, murmuring, "You think of some interesting stuff, butler. Then so will I." As he landed, he grabbed Ciel Phantomhive with one hand the other still holding onto me as I was held in front of the little Earl. Undertaker said to the boy face to face, "I can finally put you into one of my specially-made coffins, Earl..."

Sebastian, exacerbated, directly lunges to Undertaker and the latter simply tossed the little Earl over the rail and behind Sebastian, noting, "I know you'd come at me." This surprised the demon butler as he turned to reach for his own master before I was impaled by Undertaker into Sebastian's from behind, blood getting all over me. Undertaker better have something to wash this off in the end or else he'll be the one to get cut...

"They may be weak and fragile, but a human life is quite hard to drag out," the ex-Shinigami commented, "I always wondered why a vicious beast like you would dress up and play the butler? Show us your records." Undertaker tells him just as I pulled out Sebastian's cinematic records and unleashed them for me and my master to see. I watched from the inside of this form impassively.

_Ahh, he's calling me. In the midst of sadness and anger, confusion and despair. The cursed words are spat out, summoning me._

_In the past, Sebastian was is holding Ciel's hand and asked with a grin, "What is your name?"_

_"My name is..." Ciel was all bloody as was the alter and everything else of where he was, "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. The one who will inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive."_

_Sebastian noted from the other, "Fufu... I see, that'll be fine. Then I should take a form suitable of being in service of the Earl."_

_He steps forward from the shadows, coming out dressed as a butler, as he asked, "Well then, give me any order." He bowed to gain eye level to the small boy, "My little Lord._ "

Scenes changed as things got more detailed at the beginning of when the demon and the little Earl had met.

_That masked kidnappers are bewildered by Sebastian's existence and one tries to take advantage of the rare opportunity, commanding to be granted eternal life and wealth, and was ignored. Sebastian acknowledges Ciel in the cage and realizes he is the one who has summoned him. Sebastian asks if he accepts the contract or not and Ciel says he wants power to take revenge on those who has soiled his family name, agreeing to the contract. Sebastian settles on placing the contract seal in Ciel's right eye in accordance to Ciel's wish to obtain the utmost power._

_After burning the place where Ciel resided, having being kidnapped, and Sebastian muses that Ciel has proposed three requests: to protect and stay loyal to him until the revenge is fulfilled, to obey his orders unconditionally, and to never lie. Ciel swears to take revenge and Sebastian suggests going to the mansion but Ciel does not know where it is. They decide to head to the Royal London Hospital where Ciel's relative is. Before going, Ciel names the demon "Sebastian" in reference to his former dog's name._

It was changed again when they came to a hospital.

_They meet with Angelina Dalles who is relieved by Ciel's presence. They set up a carriage and Angelina gives him a ring that was spared in the fire before he and Sebastian departs for the Phantomhive manor. They arrive at the manor to find it burned. Ciel silently goes to the cemetery and sinks to his knees at his parents' graves in despair. After a while, Sebastian guides him back to the manor where he finds it rebuilt and restored to its original state before the fire. While in awe, Ciel is led inside._

_Consequently, Sebastian administers Ciel's bath and is scolded a few times for making the bath water too hot and for scrubbing his back to hard. Ciel demands that he leave in which Sebastian does but returns shortly after Ciel slipped while trying to grab his towel. Nonetheless, Ciel stubbornly refuses Sebastian's aid which exacerbates the latter to admonish him. Soon after, Sebastian finishes bathing Ciel and dries him only for Ciel's stomach to growl in hunger. Despite Sebastian preparing him a luxurious meal, Ciel advises him to be more cautious and not to do preternatural things such as rebuild a whole manor in one night and cook dinner in a blink of an eye as it would be too suspicious. Ciel then has trouble swallowing the food, unaccustomed, and retreats to his bedroom._

_Sebastian enters his bedroom, offering him hot milk in order to relinquish his energy as starting tomorrow, Ciel would work to become an excellent head of the family and to revive his household. Ciel initially denies it but gradually accepts the hot milk after some honey is added to it. He drinks it and compliments that it tastes good. However, he expects that tomorrow's breakfast will not taste as bad as today's food as he refuses to settle for hot milk for the rest of his life like a puppy. Sebastian complies, secretly annoyed._

_After a period of time, they both drastically improve and ameliorate on their weaknesses. Soon after, Ciel receives a letter from Queen Victoria about his decoration ceremony in order to declare him as Earl of the Phantomhive. He attends the ceremony and receives the respective title. Distantly, Sebastian watches the event and Angelina Dalles suggests him to go closer as he is viewed as family. He refuses as he is merely a butler._

_At the hallway, Sebastian notes that Ciel has the status of an Earl, the fortune, and a fiancée. He inquires if Ciel would like to throw away his wish for revenge in order to live in happiness. Ciel, however, refuses as he must press forward. He orders Sebastian to be his sword and shield and achieve him his victory and Sebastian promises so. The latter notes how delectable Ciel's soul would be once he obtains his revenge._

I looked upon the Sebastian's cinematic records, in the present time, as Sebastian desperately reaches out for Ciel until he manages to grasp his master's hand firmly as they both fell to the ground. It was sad in a way, only if I knew what to say...

Master jumped down to where Sebastian, holding on to his dear master Ciel, was. Undertaker knew he would, "I knew you'd be able to protect the Earl. As expected from the butler."

Ciel notices Sebastian seemingly unconscious and calls for him. "Sebastian!" The latter states that he can hear Ciel just fine and his expression darkens at Undertaker.

"You record was pretty interesting. It seems like you only make the Earl miserable after all," Undertaker remarked when he placed his cheek against my sliver blade, his reflection could be seen by him and I, "It seems that Shi has taken a keen interest and wants to see more. But we would have to do that another day..."

If that is what he wanted I was to obey. It seemed that it would be something for another day after all... I was swung in attempt to finish off the butler but the ship then tremors due the fact that it is tilting upwards.

The ship begins to tilt upwards as everyone expressed their surprise. What did they expect when this ship hit the ice berg?! Sometimes I think I'm surround by idiots... even Undertaker at times... Though it did please me when I heard the passengers scream with horror. It was sadden a little when Ryan fell and crashed to his death in the end, Grell notes the date of his birth and death. Undertaker held onto a beam as he watched Ryan fall to his death.

"Don't worry sweet Shi, I'll get you another toy to play with," Undertaker muttered to me with a small smile.

Thank you...

"No need for thanks, though it will take some time... Ah it seems that we will be fighting the 'man woman' as you put it Shi. Just put up with it and soon everything will end."

If that is what you wish then I will do as you say...

I collided with Grell's Death Scythe when Undertaker noted to the man woman, "You... "Grell jumped upward to dodge the slash from my blade and landed, "I thought I'd seen you somewhere, you were the shinigami who acted as Madam Red's butler. You also tamper with people's lives, don't you?"

I collided with Grell's Death Scythe once more when the man woman dismissed Undertaker, "No one likes nosy guys, you know!" Grell slashed down at Undertaker who simply waved out of the way and landed on a beam sideways.

"Isn't time almost up for you guys?"

Grell answers with another slash, "With all these handsome men in front of me I'm not gonna just leave like Cinderella." Undertaker was about to jump once more but before Grell can execute his attack; Ronald is thrown towards his direction, severely beaten up. Both land in a bunch of tables and ruble.

"Young'uns these days are really so feeble. Isn't it kind of old-fashioned to just rely on your Death Scythe," Sebastian casually commented after throwing a beaten up Ronald at Grell. But before anything could happen, the ship began to shake with even more force than before. The ship beginning to sink into the ocean.

Water begins flooding in and Undertaker decides it was time to leave, "Well then, it's finally time to say goodbye. It was interesting." Undertaker did a little dip with his head but was only attacked head-on by Grell and Sebastian, the little Earl in his arms. Undertaker moved his head out of the demon butler's kick while I blocked Grell's attack with his own Death Scythe. But it was paid with a price when his chain of lockets came lose and fell as it slipped out of his possession and grabbed by Ciel.

Undertaker, however, smiles down at the little Earl, "Earl. I'll entrust that to you for a while. "Please take good care of it. It's my treasure."

Ciel reached out to Undertaker, calling his name but was ignored in the end. Undertaker slicked back his hair, his face free of any hair and his scar fully showing on his face. "Shi you think you can manage to do another slice?"

I am fine for one more... But what about your locket?

"It's fine, we will be seeing them again anyway so I will get it back one way or another..."

If that is what you say...

"Yes Shi... See you, Earl... Let's meet again." Undertaker bid farewell as he gripped my wooden staff a little tighter before taking me in both hand and slashing me one last time. Though this time I used more energy as I split the ship in two, hearing the many screams many humans as I felt myself shift back into my human form, blood all over me. I was caught by Undertaker as I fell from using so much energy after so long.

"Rest now, my sweet Shi, for soon we'll away from all of this," Undertaker whispering into my ear as he held me close, "We will stay low for a little, into the calm and the quiet so you may rest."

"Did... Did I do well?" I whispered faintly as I closed my eyes.

"Yes my dear you did, so now you may rest," Undertaker whispered back as the last thing I saw was the yellow-greenish glimmer of his eyes and a soft, small smile of his lip.


	14. Public School Arc Part 1

There are many things to being a Shinigami. A Shinigami is a neutral, supernatural being who reviews lists of individuals about to die, and collects requested souls. Though there are that are different from the rest, if you know what I mean...

Shinigami have a variety of abilities including:

**Enhanced speed and power** : Shinigami have been shown to have power comparable to most demons (some can actually overpower the other and the same way around), able to fight and defend against attacks that would easily crush a human.

**Enhanced endurance** : Shinigami are also known to be extremely tough, able to endure numerous assaults that would beat a human to death, making the Death Scythe the only currently known object that can kill a Shinigami.

**Soul collection** : By using their Death Scythes, Shinigami collect souls, which when done, officially ends an individual's life. The speed and efficiency with which this happens depends on the individual Shinigami's Death Scythe.

**Cinematic Record** : When cut with a Death Scythe, a brief movie plays, revealing information about the individual and his or her life. This is used to decide if the person should die or continue living.

**Rewriting the present** : Those of management level can use two items to rewrite part of someone's Cinematic Record as it is going on. By using the Death Bookmark, they can stop the story from continuing to write. With a special pen, they can write in the next few lines, but cannot radically change events. The Death Bookmark is a very powerful Grim Reaper bookmark that is able to stop the events of someone's Cinematic Records from continuing further when placed into the book.

Now we got that covered in the basic, let go onto the Death Scythe. A Death Scythe is the weapon used by Shinigami and serves a duel-purpose of reviewing and collecting souls. A Shinigami uses a Death Scythe to view an individual's Cinematic Record. That allows a Shinigami to see a recollection of the person's memories and decide if the person should be allowed to pass or to continue to live. If decided on the former, the Shinigami will collect the soul with his Death Scythe. Additionally, a Death Scythe can also be used to engage in combat with opponents.

Each Shinigami's Death Scythe is unique to each individual. For example, Grell's (man woman) resembles a chainsaw while Ronald Knox's (there is no nickname for this one...) resembles a lawnmower. So it depends on the Shinigami on what their Death Scythe would be. But what most Shinigami do know that their Death Scythes are alive in certain ways. Sure they don't have a soul or a body, I'm a special case, in the matter to breath and all that, they do communicate another Shinigami's Death Scythe by sending sound wave that only other Death Scythes could hear. They usually don't do this but most do when I am around, I do talk back to them as they ask me questions about how I was like this and not in a weapon form, even if I did have one. Problem is, I can only go in my other form when Undertaker wants me to or any other master/user would want me in. That would tend to be another problem...

When a Shinigami retires, their Death Scythe is to be collected and confiscated. Undertaker wouldn't ever let me go, I've tried to escape a few times to see what would happen and it ain't pretty, as I am the only that has been with for so long. So I've given up that factor to have only one left, Undertaker is my only master and will always be no matter what would happen.

Now I am getting of track, it seems that I am the only one to have a human and weapon form so other Shinigami try to steal once in a while before Undertaker ran off to the human world, me towing right beside him. Those Shinigami learned the hard way from Undertaker not to touch me after a few tries. So, I was forbidden to be in another Shinigami's presence, other than Will since he was cold as ice and a few others I can tell at a later date, or whenever I came near another Shinigami Undertaker can be or would be quite childish by grabbing me and not letting go until we were either alone or with the higher ups. The higher ups so have some interest with me as I am the first of my kind to be in a human form other than any other weapon form the Death Scythe like to take.

Now souls, I have given them to other Shinigami for them to take back to HQ but there some I do like to keep. Like Doll for my latest one though I do have some others but I've giving most of them up so they could be reborn or something. But Doll I will keep, I guess I could compare somewhat of the beginning of my life to the same of hers before she was in the Noah's Arc Circus. You see, Undertaker wasn't always the nice person or the possessive master I have today, he never really knew how to take care of me when I first met him so I had to do almost everything myself. But it got better over time, slowly but surely it did and soon Undertaker made sure I was always by his side, even in his sleep as I don't require any except when I really need it. The man dose like to snuggle, and grope me, a lot in bed, not that he knows or needs to anytime soon. (He's bad enough when he is awake!)

Like now, when I was fighting the demon butler with the little Earl and the other Shinigami, the fight took a toll on me so I had to rest and be cleaned off. Gah, I may a Death Scythe but I am a woman here! So, I had him clean my blade when I first woke up and changed some wounds I had gotten during the fight. And that's where we have left off people.

I felt the wipe of the cloth on my sliver blade as I lay on Undertaker's lap, the wooden staff rested on the bed, "How are you feeling Shi?"

Much better...

"I'm glad, it was a whole week before you woke up, and I was starting to get worried."

There was no need; you knew I was just regaining my energy...

"I know that but still I was worried sweet Shi, but I'm glad you are awake."

I am as well...

"All done, you can change back," Undertaker told me and that is what I did. In a flash of light, I was sitting on Undertaker's lap, my legs hanging off him and my arms around his neck for balance and not wanting to fall off. Undertaker grinned as he placed his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him as he placed his forehead to mine, both of our eyes looking into the others. "You are going to be the death of me one day, my dear. You do know that right?"

"But you are already dead, you are an ex-Shinigami after all," I said to him with a sigh and stood up, his grip releasing slowly from around my waist. I pulled out a brush to get out of the knots of my hair as I watched myself brush my long sliver hair.

Undertaker came up behind me as I sat the brush on the black dresser and did my hair in a loose braid as always. Undertaker placed his head on my shoulder as he stared at me in the mirror.

"I have a job for you to do Shi. You remember when we went to that public school a few months ago?"

"The one where they had the murder by the P4? The one where they asked for help from the Society?"

"Yes, that is the one. We are going to go back for the next few weeks, maybe a few months. It just depends on what happens according to plan."

I remember what happened when I was the first to make contact with the four Perfects- Herman Greenhill of the Green Lion, Lawrence Bluer of the Sapphire Owl, Gregory Violet of the Violet Wolf, and Edgar Redmond of the Scarlet Fox.

_I watched from the tree top that was cased in that shadows of darkness as I watched the bully happen once more. It was by complete coincidence that I came upon this. Though I do remember coming here a few times to look for some souls that were nearing their times for Undertaker to use for his 'project'. It seemed that there were some humans that would do good, like one called Derrick Arden. He is the son of Queen Victoria's cousin, Duke Clemens._

_He was with his friend in the music room bullying others and stealing their work. It was when the door opened that I knew something interesting was going to happen right then and there. It was the four perfects that I've watched from before, they must of overhear rough orders and pained sounds coming from the music room by how they rushed in with shock on both sides._

_"What is going on here?!" Edgar spoke a loud when he slammed open the door, Herman Greenhill, Lawrence Bluer, and Gregory Violet all right behind him. His eyes widen to see his precious Fag and his friends beating up some other students. "De-Derrick?"_

_Poor little lambs, things were going to get more divine as everyone in the room were in. 'Deprived of light' meant the following: Derrick Arden's dazzling results were all fake. The boy was not what he seems to the Perfect, he took other's talents through despicable means and used them to make himself shine in the entire four years he had been at this school._

_"You go back to your rooms," Lawrence told the beaten up students, who were crying from the beating they just took. Lawrence closed the door behind him, turning to face the other boy._

_"I should have known when you couldn't decipher that poem..." Edgar angrily lamented to the other boy. He was referring to that since he was also in Scarlet Fox_

_"Sheesh," Derek's false pretense immediately was disintegrates and he sneers, "I only needed one more year. See, I'm the heir to a famous marquis house right? My family has been Prefects for generations and all. I'm so over that. I didn't even want to go, but they just threw me into this place. So can't you just overlook it when I want to let off some steam? In return I'll supply you with a much bigger donation then everyone else. From my dad. If you like I'll even accept a Y so..."_

_Derek never finished what he was going to say when Herman yelled out, visibly furious at his light-heartedness, "Stop fooling around! The principal will hear about this from the vice-principal! Be prepared for a fitting punishment!"_

_I smirked when Derek was hardly shaken at the outburst and called out to the person hiding behind the piano whether he heard it. As the figured stepped from behind the piano, it was none other than the Vice Principal himself._

_"Vice Principal Agares!" Edgar was clearly shaken by this the most as he asked, "What is the meaning of this?! Why are you...?"_

_Agares replied with a blank look, "I understand the situation. Derrick Arden and 4 others. You will receive 2Y for being out at night." Derek gave a half-hearted apology. The Prefects protest about this decision and quickly argue that they need to report them to the Principal for bullying._

_The Vice Principal sent a glare to shut them up and merely stated, "This year's Prefects are quite rude. Voicing your own opinion again the Vice Principal?" Herman attempts to explain that was not their intention, only to have Agares order them, "There is no problem. You can all return to your rooms." Though it came to them when the man turned around, Edgar notices that he is secretly holding the whiskey bottle they had confiscated before and realizes that he is in league with Derek. The Vice Principal, Derek, and his friends walked past the four Perfects as Derek lazily commented, "Ah man, I feel so down. Next year, I'll have to become a Perfect huh."_

_This was the snapping point for Herman when he grabs a nearby cricket bat and smashed the bat down on Derek's head, killing him in the process. It was fun to watch the human run when the other Prefects got into action and swiftly hold down the other people in the room as Herman murdered them all. It looked like it was my time to get into action and just as Gregory confirmed that the Vice Principal was no longer breathing, Herman finally realized the weight of the situation._

_"I-It's my entire fault... What did I do?!" Herman panics, shaking like a little leaf did as it quivered in the wind._

_"Calm down Greenhill! It's fine like this..." Edgar tried to calm the man down but then turned and faced the others with a more serious expression, "No. We had no other choice."_

_"Yes but now what do we do? The way it is now, Greenhill will take the blame," inquired Lawrence, pushing up his glasses upon his nose._

_"I can't! I can't let you commit a crime as well..." Herman objected, shaking his head no._

_The other Prefects looked at each other; Gregory Violet picked up the bloody cricket bat by the handle and said, "You are not the only Perfect here."_

_"Yes, we are sworn to protect this school," Lawrence had said, reaching out and taking a hold of the bloody cricket bat's handle._

_Edgar did the same with the other two, "For that purpose we will proudly commit a crime."_

_This brought the fourth boy, Herman, to tears. All three boys held the bloody cricket bat over their head by its handle, "All for our traditional Weston High."_

_I clapped slowly, sitting on the piano, the cover was down now, and gained the Four Perfects attention, "How admirable for you to all do that~. But you would need some extra help to do so, won't you? Well then, hear me out and tell me what you think, nay?" I asked with a titled head, all of them were shocked froze though I did have their attention. The souls of the dead boys and man would have to wait for a few._

_"Speak now!"_

_So interesting here..._

I looked up at Undertaker as we somehow had gotten on the bed when I was in the middle of remembering. "Yes, I do. So I will be able to see the interesting humans?"

"Oh yes, my dear, you will be able to. I am sure they will remember you quite well," Undertaker inquired as he placed his arm around my waist. "You will be able to have a lot more fun now then before oh and I did hear the little Earl, as you fondly call him as, is going to be there as a student and the butler will be there as a teacher."

This was going to be interesting indeed...


	15. Public School Arc Part 2

_This was going to be interesting indeed..._

When I said this was going to be interesting, some higher up person must of hear me and decided it was fun for them to watch me be in pain. I have said before that Shinigami require sleep and that Undertaker likes to cuddle with me, (the evil one likes to cuddle!). So can you guess where I am right now?

I hope you did...

Undertaker has kidnapped me from reading a book that I've really wanted to read. But no, Undertaker was sleepy and wanted to cuddle... ugh, I detest that word, so he took my book, threatening to burn it then kidnap me to the bed and now won't let go and it has been over 7 hours of just staring at the wall blankly that has almost driven my mind to a breaking point. So I did the only logical thing I could do, kick his where it would hurt the most. Undertaker woke up in an instance to hold his precious family jewels, releasing me in the process, and yelped.

"Shhhhhiiiii," the hurting man groaned out as he tried to reach out to me. I moved out of his reach area when he called out my name again.

"Sorry but you would not let go of me and it's been over seven hours! Do you know how boring that is? Do you know someone can go crazy by that? I almost did!" I shouted out him, one of my moments of losing my cool. Well, wouldn't you?

"Sorry Shi but you know I love to cuddle~ with you~," Undertaker said as he moved around on the bed, turning to lie on his stomach and look at me. His silver hair pooled around him, some off of the bed and reached the floor.

"Yes I know that but you can be so grabby sometimes and you never let go when I try to get out of that bear grip of yours," I said to him, my hands on my hips. I knew that he wanted to but now I had a something to do and it needed to get done. "Now I need to watch the little Earl and because of you, I don't know where he is at the moment but he is at the school."

"Okay Shi~," Undertaker said as he got up, "I have some things to do so if I'm not back when you get back don't want for me."

"If that is what you want," I voiced with a nod and watched him walk away. I gave a sigh; I wished we were back at the funeral parlor and that we never had to close down. Well, it was so we could keep a low profile but even so, I knew Undertaker somewhat missed that little shop he owned for a while now and missed when he was able to scare, mess with, and plain spook the humans when they came.

Now let me explain, it's been a few days since I've came back to the school and have yet to locate the little Earl but I have found the demon butler. He was the dormitory warden of the Blue Owl's and is a very good actor from what I've seen.

After all, it's a demons nature to lure its prey with the treasure of sweet words and false sensitivity. Demons are those who use various chances to poke fun at humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out as a means of survival. That is why humans are easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of hellish despair and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it. No matter the manner of human.

So now, it was the afternoon as I was on top of the Swan Gazebo, a pavilion structure with a swan figure perched on its top, hence giving rise to its present name. It is built on vast grounds that contain a bridge and a few standby boats. The area is surrounded with an abundance of thick bushes, trees and flowers. The gazebo was provided with fancy sofas and tables that hold prepared treats for the Prefects to enjoy. They seemed to have not noticed my presence; well the Violet Wolf Perfect seemed to have noticed but didn't utter a word about it so I could be sure. It seemed that they developed an interest in the little Earl from the way they were talking about him. Soon, Maurice, the boy thought he was so pretty that it was revolting, offers to go inform Ciel about meeting up with them at 2 p.m. tomorrow.

Soon the perfects and their fags left one by one until Gregory, the head of the Violet Wolf dormitory, and his fag, Cheslock though the boy with the hairstyle of a death hawk, whereas the sides of his head are not shaven, but the strip of hair down the center is noticeably lengthy, shaggy, and bleached, was sent off without a protest.

I pop my head down, looking at the man. Gregory Violet is a young man with violet eyes and pale skin. He has jet black hair which rests on his shoulders with a white streak bleached on the right side of his hair. He wore gothic makeup, which includes black eye shadow, black lipstick, and black-painted fingernails. Gregory's typical attire consists of a cloak that covers much of his face. He wears a violet waistcoat and his dormitory crest, the Violet Wolf, to reflect his position as a student, specifically the Prefect of the Violet Wolf dormitory. In the breast pocket, he wears a purple dahlia, and he arranges his tie in a loose bow in contrast to the other students.

"You heard everything?" Gregory asked, not looking up from his sketch book as he drew something in it. I gave a nod, "Then why are you still here, Shi?"

I lounged on the couch that was there, my head in my arms with my hair draped over my hip as I gave him a blank look, "Because I got bored and out of all the perfects, you are the most interesting and fun. Besides you draw really beautiful pictures that I really like."

"You just like it when I draw you, that's why you always come to the dorm or when I am alone."

I snorted, eyeing the artists, "Maybe~, but also you seem to have little interest in the little Earl. Even with everything that has been going in the last year."

Gregory stiffened as he momentarily stopped the sound of his drawing pencil, "Pl-Please do not speak of that..."

"Ah~ but you and the others accepted the offer, so I have nothing to do but say it."

"Shi..."

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah... I know." I waved a hand in an uncaring way as I stood and walked over to the drawing Perfect, "But I have to admit, you four are some of the interesting humans I've met."

"Why do you say that? Call us humans... when you are one yourself..."

I sighed, giving him a sad smile, "That is what I call other humans... that is what we are... _humans._ " I looked over the drawing pad to see a finishing sketch of me lounging around on the couch just moments ago with black feathers surrounding me. "It's different from the ones you usually draw, Gregory Violet. Do you really see me like that?"

"I see you as something to draw with interest and that is it. You have a complex that others do not seem to have," he said as he looked up at me with a blank face but his eyes betrayed him all the way, "You, Shi, are like a demon in angel's clothes."

"I guess you could say I am like a demon or like an angel. But in the end, demons are those who use various chances to poke fun at humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out as a means of survival. That is why humans are easily tempted." I took the picture from his hands and folded it up; sticking it somewhere I would put it later.

"Whatever you are, you are nothing but a human Shi." But that was where he was wrong; I wasn't even close to being a human on the inside even if I did look like one.

"Whatever you say Gregory Violet," I said as I turned my head around and away from him.

"Do you have to go now?" Gregory Violet asked from behind me. I knew he was standing from the sound of his moving feet.

"It seems so, Gregory Violet."

"When will I see you again?"

I gave the little human boy a shrug, "I don't know but soon I know. Good bye Gregory Violet." I vanished from his sight as I reappeared not far away in a tree, watching the boy leave the pavilion structure of the Swan Gazebo. It was starting to become night time soon and the small twinkling dot called stars would come out. I opened the picture once more, looking down at the still figure of me as I was surrounded by black feathers but the only thing that caught my interest was the pair of white wings that were attacked to my back.

I gave a small laugh. It was ironic, very much so. I stood up, watching the ashes of the drawing fly away in the wind. How ironic for him to see me as an angel when I was the devil in disguise.


	16. Public School Arc Part 3

_I gave a small laugh. It was ironic, very much so. I stood up, watching the ashes of the drawing fly away in the wind. How ironic for him to see me as an angel when I was the devil in disguise._

It wasn't until a few days later that the Violet Wolf dormitory was instigated on fire by the little Earl, who was searching for the 'missing' Derek. Due to the growing fire, the students of the Purple House hastily seek refuge outside the dormitory building. T

"Everyone seek refuge outside!" Cheslock yelled out to the other students, "HURRY!"

I sat on a branch of a dead tree as they made an effort for roll call with all the Violet Wolf students. Gregory stood in the back of every student as he gazes at the fire in awe, though his attention was soon distracted when the rest of the P4 and their respective Fags gather. Though it was kinda funny when Sebastian came riding on an elephant that was carrying over large quantities of water as he aided in the goal of putting out the fire.

I wonder where that elephant came from...

I stood on my feet, glancing at the little Earl not far away where he keeled on his own branch, and turned just as Gregory passionately refuses their admission to the Purple House.

I plopped on the chair in the principal's office as a tall man with dark, messy hair came in with a tray in his hands. He wore white gloves, a small scarf tied around his neck, and a scholar's hat on his head. He dresses in a long robe, with a buttoned-up shirt tucked underneath. The man was the vice principle himself, Johan Agares but he was also something else- he was the most treasured Bizarre Doll in Undertaker's collection as of right now.

"Here is your tea Mistress Shi," Johan said apathetically as he bent down to hand me the tea.

I sighed, "How many times must I tell you Johan to call me Shi?! Undertaker is your creator, not I," I said to the man as I took my tea from him

"But Master as directed me to call you that Mistress Shi as you are his right hand woman," the Bizarre Doll explained.

I face palmed at that, so Undertaker has said that... Ugh, why me? In the end, I took a sip of the tea, setting the cup down on the table next to me and closed my eyes as I bent my head back. "So where is Undertaker anyway?"

"He is away as of right now and said that he would be back soon and to settled down until he comes back," Johan explained, staring straight ahead blankly. "Master said that you do not need to what the Butler or the Earl as well."

"Ahhh~, but it just started to get interesting with the little Earl. Did you see what he did to the Violet Wolf dormitory?" I kicked my feet up into the air, in tune with the large pendulum swinging that was in the center of two pipe organs set to the sides of the room. The office consists of a spacious room with vast, intricate windows. Gears hover overhead, and there is a rug along that extends to steps which lead up to the principal's desk.

"Yes I did."

I sighed, "You can leave now Johan and take the tea with you. It was better this time but you need leave the tea leave in there for 1 and 1/2 minutes longer."

"As you wish, Mistress Shi," Johan said, bowed his head as he took the empty tea, the tray included, and left through the large, brown oak doors.

I stood, jumping off of the couch as I made my way to the window with the large swinging pendulum. I watched down below as students make their way across the campus to where they needed to go next. "Humans... such pitiful creatures as they scurry along the ground like little ants without a care in the world. They only realize that something will happen until it's too late... Most of them that is..." I turned away from the window as I picked up a top hat from the desk besides me. "Looks like I'm going man again... At least until Undertaker gets back. Damn him, he knows how much I hate this."

**_-June 4th-_ **

On the third day of June, which was yesterday night, at the large dining hall, Johan welcomed the visitors to the opening ceremony of the traditional cricket tournament, in which the Midford family has attended as well. Players were presented, with each individual adorned in a particular outfit that symbolized their respective dormitories. The dorms Green Lion, coined as the "Top of the World", Scarlet Fox, coined as the "Brilliant Eden", Violet Wolf, coined as the "Ghost Legion", and the Sapphire Owl, coined as "God Only Knows", were introduced.

It was nice to watch, last night, I mean but now, I had to sit here on the balcony with Johan Agares talking to noble people as I watched the traditional cricket tournament happen. The first cricket match took place between Sapphire Owl and Scarlet Fox. The Red House received permission to bat first, and it was Prince Soma versus Lawrence Bluer. Soma energetically bats but Lawrence was unable to retaliate. Clayton was up next, but also misses the ball. After a few more rounds, the Red House had the upper-hand.

Edgar Redmond steps up next, and performs an intricate stance which sends the ball flying. At halftime, the Red House has scored 80 points, and the Blue House has scored 21 points. Lawrence petitions for approval from the coach, that is Sebastian, to change the strategy, but he was not present. So the little Earl was up to be the next bowler. And so the match begins, with Joanne Harcourt pit up against the little Earl. He relentlessly delivers spin balls, which forced Ciel on the defensive. Joanne was about to deal the final blow, but suddenly he and most of the people in Red House crumple to the ground in stomach pain—a meat pie filled with strong laxatives as a counterattack. Due to Scarlet Fox's inability to continue the match, it is considered a forfeit; Sapphire Owl is pronounced the winner of the first match, much to their own shock.

Meanwhile another match has initiated, this time between Green Lion and Violet Wolf dormitories. Cheslock performed his Purple Burnout technique, which completely stuns his opponent. Herman Greenhill, who is reputed as the best cricket player in the history of the school, sent the ball to a boundary, 6. He plays spectacularly and gains victory for the Green House: the score is 213 to 120.

The next match was between the Green Lion Sapphire Owl dormitories. The demon butler began with a musical performance, beginning with the piece, "The Radetzky March." The Blue House, although they swing recklessly and have their eyes closed, they manage to hit the fastballs delivered by the Green House. Though this didn't last long when Edward noted the timing of the music to correspond with the swing of the bats made by the Blue House. The boy steps up next and mimics Cheslock's Purple Burnout technique, overwhelming his opponent. He successfully defeated the Blue House's orchestra swings.

It was a nice match but it had to end when someone pointed out the news of the principal's appearance or what was known as I cosplaying a man as the principal which was supposed to be Undertaker! This was not the time for that as Sebastian abruptly shifted his responsibility to McMillan, and he runs off towards me. Looks like it was time to go. I stood, gave a nod to Johan who gave one in return as I went off. I could feel the demon butler red eyes look for me everywhere.

I smiled to the noble woman as I said hello spoke to her as a gentleman. I guess those acting lessons I got from Undertaker and some others were paying off once more. After speaking so some other nobles, I bid them goodbye and moved on when I felt Sebastian coming near me once more. Though it was fun witching locations at a very abnormal and expeditious rate with Sebastian preoccupied trying to catch me.

Soon enough, the game of cat and mouse made me lead Sebastian to an elaborate staircase. He observes a few flights down, he knew that I was purposefully evading him and so he must have noticed that I knew his presence was there and that there was no need to hold back. He swiftly climbed the steps, flipping in the air and hovers near the ceiling. Stretching out his arm, he attempted to grab me, but instead he only manages to grasp his hand on the coat of the suit; I had disappeared into this air.

Well it was more like, I did vanish though, and I jumped at an unbelievable height and got away to a door that actually held Undertaker, who was sitting on a chair with a glass of red wine in his hand. There was a grin in his face; my eye twitched as he only grinned more. I threw the top hat to the ground, my hair falling to my feet.

"I am never doing that again Undertaker! Never again!" I growled out to the man. He simply smiled, setting the glass of red wine down on a small round table that stood next to the air chair that sat in front of a window.

Undertaker stood and walked over to me, patting me on the head, "Good job Shi, you did well," and left, closing the door behind him. I looked down, my fist tighten, droplets of blood falling to the ground when my nails dug into my skin. I felt the heat reach up to my cheeks and touched the part on my head where Undertaker pat was.

"Damn him..." I muttered, picking up the hat off the ground and shifted my white dress shirt to make it more comfortable. I sighed and turned around, leaving the room without a sound. When I came into the principal's office, there was a tea cup with elegant markings and pictures of the stars and moon on a plate that had a ribbon and a special flower next to it. I went over and grabbed it. It was time...

It was time for the Midnight Tea Party.


	17. Public School Arc Part 4

_It was time for the Midnight Tea Party._

The night of June 4th; Weston High has settled down from the day's noise. All the doors have been locked. Going outside is prohibited and only a few are allowed to walk around- just the ones attending the Midnight Tea Party.

At midnight, everyone gathered that was invited to this event. Music played from the pipe organ by Cheslock as the door opened that would lead everyone to where Undertaker, in the get up of the principal, with Johan Agares standing next to him in the garden where the event was placed at. I stood in the shadows, my eyes blanked as I watched the event happening. Johan welcomes the prefects, their Fags, and the little Earl, and tells them to sit on the designated table with the principal.

But before they could toast, Ciel protest that he must, first, meet Derrick Arden and his friends. He says that he was asked by their respective parents to persuade them to come home and adds that he couldn't do as requested because it was met with the most bizarre circumstances: their sudden transfer from Red House to Purple House. Even more so on the day of the fire where they were not present during the evacuation even when Gregory Violet has claimed that they are "all safe." Ciel says that five people disappearing from a strictly supervised public school is a very strange incident, and suggests to the principal that he calls Scotland Yard.

"That will not be necessary," Johan disagreed, gaining everyone attention, "That's because they are right there. Look." Johan pointed his finger, directing their attention to another door. The handle open and Derrick Arden enter through it, remarking that the place smells like tea. The realization was shocking to everyone.

Derrick approaches Herman Greenhill, a smile on his lips but a crazed gleam in his eyes, commenting once more, "Hey, the tea smells good." Herman was in shock, sweat dripping down his forehead as he stuttered out the latter's name only to be proceeded to be viciously bitten in the arm. Herman screamed like the hounds of hell were on his tail.

Edward Midford jumped onto the table, yelling, "You bastard! What are you doing?!," and lunges over and kicks his chin, the Bizarre Doll boy's hat falling in the process, as Derrick recovers, showing the stitched wound on his forehead. When the Bizarre Doll was about to attack again, the prefects struggle to restrain Derrick, the little Earl ordered for his capture by Sebastian. Sebastian, acting on command, cleanly removes the tablecloth and traps Derrick in; he tends to the grievous injury on Herman's arm.

"A fair deal has been taken off," the demon butler said as he examined the injury. Soon, the little Earl explained that Sebastian was his butler and why he came to Weston College was to find Derrick and the rest of the missing students; he concludes that Sebastian was unable to find Derrick's whereabouts because Derrick was already dead.

The little Earl then points his pistol at the principal; demanded for an explanation. I was about to move but was stop by a metal command to tells the confused Clayton and Cheslock that Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive, shouldn't be opposed.

Although Ciel is questioning the principal, it is Herman who spoke up: he explained that he and the rest of the prefects simply wanted to protect the school.

For that reason, they had set out to kill Derrick. Fearing that Herman will take the severity of the blame, Edgar Redmond had then proposed an idea to revive Derrick from the dead. Subsequently, the prefects arranged a contract with Ryan Stoker, the leader of the Aurora Society and director of Karnstein Hospital, and his research partner. The little Earl must have put the puzzle pieces together from the look on his face as well as Sebastian's.

Sebastian smiled with a clear look in his eyes, "I see, now everything falls into place. The student who disappeared, the body and soul of Derrick Arden. The one who was able to escape from my pursuit- the principal. The association researching human regeneration- the Aurora Society. To figure this out should have been a trivial task but the one who wrapped all of this in such a difficult mystery was you, wasn't it?" Sebastian pointed at the individual seated at the head of the table— 'the principal.' The prefects assert that the principal has nothing to do with it, but Sebastian returns that he is not directly reproaching "the principal," but rather the individual who is claiming that title. "Hey... Why don't we both drop the teacher act here?"

A brief pause issues, 'the principal' then grinned, "Ahh man, I really liked this job too." He points to Ciel, "It was truly pleasant watching your struggle from the grand tier. You've offered me the best of laughs..." He laughed as he took the tip of his hat and removed it; much to the latter's shock, revealed he to be Undertaker. The man twirled the hat in his hand, "Hello~ Earl. You're as tiny as ever but I'm pleased to see you're doing well. Did you enjoy your first experience with group life?"

Out of pure shock or something, the little Earl shot his little gun for his own known reasons though the bullet never made it as I had it in my right hand just a few inches from Undertaker's. I looked up at him, "It's not nice to shoot, little Earl..."

"Hn~, so you're here as well, Shi?" Sebastian, "I was wondering where you both went after the shop closed so suddenly. To think you started working at a school of all places."

"Only temporary though, but it was amusing to watch you play cat and mouse with my sweet Shi over here," Undertaker mused, his hand combing through my hair.

"I see, so it was you," Sebastian commented dryly, "So it seemed that this investigation got a little out of hand." Then, he turns to the Prefects and questions, "You four assassinated Lord Derrick and then requested his resuscitation from the Aurora Society. What was so important to protect that would make you resort to such means?"

I looked over to the four Perfects; Lawrence was evidently troubled and replies that Derrick was not supposed to be at their school.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asks, looking at them. So they explained everything. Ciel and the Prefects' Fags were visibly traumatized by the story.

Lawrence stated, "Our actions are inexcusable to out relatives but there was nothing else we could do to protect our traditional order. We didn't want to stir things up and damage the school's good name. You understand, don't you, Phantomhive?"

Shocked the little Earl wondered, "Just killing someone like that... What are you saying?"

Suddenly, Undertaker bursts out laughing then said, "That's amazing! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With an amused expression, Sebastian commented, "Oh? That's rare. It seems that we agree on that point."

After the shocking revelation, Lawrence attempted to explain, "Our school if famed for producing great number of elite students that will take on pivotal roles within the country. We can't let our generation desecrate the traditions that have been held in honor for many hundreds of years since the founding of the school. The history of Weston is the history of England!"

"I see..." Ciel mused, "I was asked to investigate this incident by a certain high-ranking individual. They won't sit by and do nothing after hearing the truth of this matter." He then stated with a mischievous smile, "I'll ask them to consider the circumstances." The little Earl then looked right back at us, "Well then, that just leaves you two. What do you want?!"

Undertaker replied nonchalantly," Since I received copious amounts of payment just now, I'll tell you. For old time's sake. Derrick was certainly conscious, if only for a moment. It was certainly different from the previous moving corpses."

The little Earl's eyes widen when he realized, "They've evolved."

Undertaker happily replies after eating a sweet, "It makes me happy to hear you say that. You're right. Even the dead can evolve, as long as there are episodes."

Puzzled, Sebastian hypothesized, "Episodes? Do you mean the fake memories you made? I believe connecting those to the deceased's records was the mechanism behind the moving corpses." Undertaker denied this inference.

I tilted my head to the side, "It's not that easy. What's driving them now is their yearning for a future. In their dying moment, humans review they past life. These images come and go. At the same time, they crave for the future they were supposed to have. They're fragmentary of course, but those fragments are the episodes. These are like a predictive map of the future. Undertaker's fake memories are nothing compared to these future memories. So if we stuck these to the record... wouldn't they become complete?

Undertaker waved his hand, "Though the succession rate is still pretty low. It's dependent on the quality and quantity of the episodes."

The little Earl was shocked and drew the gun at Undertaker and demanded, "Why would you do that?! What purpose does bringing back the dead serve?"

"I just want to see what comes after the pre-determined end. You've never thought about it? There might be an interesting development lurking behind the ending credits."

"That's where we differ. Exactly because 'death' is such a hopeless and definite 'end'... it is beautiful," Sebastian mused with a devilish grin.

Undertaker stood, "I've told you all I can for the current price. Well then, it'd be a hassle if I got found out by certain annoying individuals. We should get going. Shi~..."

"If that is what you want," I responded, moving in front of him with Johan in front of me who immediately blocked Sebastian, who confirmed the latter's identity as a Bizarre Doll. He remembers how he had this strange feeling when he helped Johan up after he fell down.

Undertaker jumped to the wall, I was right at his side, as he commented, "He was full of episodes. He's my masterpiece, for now at least." Master then clicks his fingers, causing Derrick's friends, the other Bizarre Dolls, to come out of the ground and start attacking the rest. Helping Herman Greenhill, Edward yells at them to escape the garden. However, Joanne Harcourt was immobilized with fear and the little Earl barely pulled him out of the grasp of one of the Bizarre Dolls.

Undertaker mused, I laid my head on his shoulder, on the fact that Ciel is different from his ancestors even with so many Phantomhives before the boy.

"It is interesting from all the others we've encountered," I mumbled, eyes gazing upon the discord that's happening.

"You seem to be in a hurry. Did you think you could keep me down like this?" Sebastian questioned him, with Agares wrapped around him. "You underestimate me."

"I'm not underestimating you at all. It's just that we have different goals," Undertaker explained as he casts his eyes to where Ciel Phantomhive stood. Sebastian's eyes widen as he seemed to have realized Undertaker had positioned himself between the demon and Ciel Phantomhive on purpose. So the demon butler escaped Johan's grip and raced to the little Earl's side, as he was more important when the red-eyed man sensing the danger of the situation.

Undertaker scooped me into his arms, carrying me bridal style, as he dashed away from where he last stood, amused by Sebastian's predictable decision, "As expected of you, butler. You should keep protecting the earl with such devotion. He! He! See you~."

"Bye," I waved to them as Undertaker jumped and finally disappears from the wall, completing our escape. All I could hear were the sounds of Sebastian finishing off the rest of the Bizarre Doll. I looked up at the vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

I reached up to the moon, my fingers wrapping into a fist as Undertaker took me away. Orion's Belt could be seen to the north. It had taken its place for the night amongst a thousand other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined. It, too, succumbed to the veil of cloud cover. Patiently, it waited for the nebulous cirrus clouds to pass, waited for the moment it would shine bright once more.


	18. Green Witch Arc Part 1

I leaned against the side of Undertaker's chair behind his desk as he did some paperwork. He rubbed against the top of my head absentmindedly; hearing the scratching of pen against paper. A book in my lap as I read it silently. The paper he had was of no importance to me, it wasn't my place to say so. A contented sigh escaped my lips, eyes closing when I felt Undertaker's fingers run though my hair, feeling at ease and my body slowly growing to a jelly state of being. My mind was at peace.

It was silent after that. The calmness taking over my mind.

"Shi," Undertaker's voice distantly reached the calm state of my mind.

"Hmmm..." I hummed out, eyes cracked opened as I shifted my head to look up into his yellow-green eyes. He let out a small smile directed down at me, petting my hair like an owner would do to a dog. "Yes?"

"Would you like to do another job?" he asked as I blinked slowly, his hand trailing from my head down my cheek as he went to grip my chin, keeping my head in place to see my eyes. "It's been a while and I knew you've grown bored over the time span so I thought you deserve to do something." He gave a thoughtful look to the side before pushing up on my chin, making my stand to my feet. Turning, his arms wrapped around my waist making me sit on his lap. His chin was leaned onto my right shoulder. "An answer would be nice," his voice carried on, whispering in my ear.

"What job? Does it concern something that has caught your interest for you to ask me to do it?" I asked, sighing when he gave an all knowing smirk. Why did I even ask?

"Ah~ Shi! You know me so well," he said, his arms tightening around my waist as he let out a soft chuckle. He let out a sigh before speaking, "The Little Earl was sent a mission from the Queen again in a small town in Southern Germany." He picked up a piece of paper as he allowed me to look at the information on there. "There seems to be a 'curse' going on there that makes even the healthiest of human dry up, deformed, and die. It involves a forest named the Werewolf Forest with a 'curse'. It's an occult forest that's regarded as taboo among to populace. Southern Germany had some terrible witch hunts from the fourteenth century to the seventeenth century. In order to protect their families and themselves, the witches that managed to stay alive fled and settled down in a certain forest as they released their familiars into the forest for protection. Ever since, it is said that if you take even a foot inside the forest you will be curse by the witch."

"A curse? I take it you want me to check out the two and see if the 'curse' is real while messing with the Little Earl in any way I can?" I asked, turning my head slightly to see Undertaker behind me. The man hummed in affirmation. He gave me an eye smile, his head crocked to the side as he gave a fox like smile. His hand crawled up to my neck, snake like fingers closed around it lightly as my head leaned back against him.

"Shi~," he whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my skin. "You will take it, understood?" He left no room for argument, not that I could go against my Master after he had given me a command, from this.

I stared up at the ceiling blankly. Ah... It was always this way and will forever remain as it was. "Yes," I spoke, slowly closing my eyes, "my Master."

* * *

I had packed a small bag of the most basic necessities that was placed in my satchel that sat at the foot of my bed. It was left ignored when he came into my 'room'. Undertaker had grabbed me from behind

"Shi, this is the only warning I will be giving you now. Be aware that the dispatch of Shinigami in Germany will be watching and if they catch sight of you..." Undertake tailed off as he eyes narrowed, staring straight down at me. His hands were spread out on both sides of my head as it laid back against a pillow.

"Yes," I muttered, staring at the gaze he sent me. He kept quiet for a moment before letting out a smile and standing, releasing his hold on me.

"Off you go then," he said as he walked out of the room. I watched his back leave me again before standing myself, grabbing the satchel, and left.

* * *

The whistle from the train blew singling that it was leaving the station it was at left. I hopped on, making sure my hat stayed on that cover half of my face. I had dressed in modern English clothes. It was something that I wasn't used to but with being able to take appearance of others at times, it was something I was to get used to.

I had gotten a ticket from Undertaker for second class, among others as they made their way to open compartments. I took one in the very back, watching the scenery slowly change from cities to villages to open land as the train passed by. It was an endless way to spend the time in silent. A human took a seat across from me but they had pulled out a book to show no opening for conversation. Not that I had wanted any. It was better this way.

"Finally," I had uttered under my breath when the train had finally pulled into the station I would have to get off. I stood, passing by humans of all age, to the opened train door and was let out with the help of a gentleman when he offered his hand for me to take a step off. I had given my thanks to him, silently thankful for the gloves I wore to keep him from being cut upon contact, then left him behind with a quick swish of my dress. I walked to the side, making sure to see where I stood, to scan the area. My eyes wondered each human that passed by, seeing colors blur until I had contact with a familiar short white-haired, golden eyed, snake-like man. I let out a small smile when I saw him with the other humans of the mixed staff of the Phantomhive household.

It was amusing to watch the gardener, Finnian if I remembered, hurled a ball that had strayed from a group of kids a bit too strongly and I use the term loosely. However, the bad part of it that it was hurled in my direction. People were screaming and yelling as they moved out of the fast ball's way. Just when it was an inch from my face, a gloved hand appeared in front of me as well as an all too familiar figure and a smooth voice asking if I was alright. I looked up even so slightly, just beyond the brim of my had I stared up to red eyes. The said eyes narrowed ever so slightly if you had looked hard enough to see it happen but it wouldn't be mention otherwise.

"Yes," I answered, watching the ball come into both hands. "I am fine, sir, thank you for saving me."

I had to wonder what Little Will would say if he heard me, a Death Weapon of all things, say thank you to a demon he despised so much of the species his disliked already. A photograph later and I could possibly be rich if I would past it around the Shinigami HQ. It did help that I had to learn etiquette while I was in human form in order to 'blend' in with humans as such a time when they were needed. One such as this, in a way.

"That is good then," Sebastian commented dryly as his Master walked up to us.

"Sebastian what is taking so long? We have to go now," the young Earl said as he stared at me with displeasure. I tipped the front of my hat downward as I nodded slightly to the young Earl.

"Good day to you, young Earl," I said, watching from the brim of the hat. The said boy eyes narrowed as well. He seemed to gain a suspicious thought. "I was just thanking your _wonderful butler_ from saving me from the ball." The sarcastic tone in my voice when I said that told them otherwise. The boy was smart enough to see what, who, was in front of him. We've had enough encounters for him to tell me apart from others. As with the demon of his, he could tell more easily.

The young Earl gave a stiff nod, his hand flexing by his side. By how stressed it was and how hard it was flexing he had an idea to who I was. It was time to start the fun.


	19. Green Witch Arc Part 2

_The young Earl gave a stiff nod, his hand flexing by his side. By how stressed it was and how hard it was flexing he had an idea to who I was. It was time to start the fun._

"S-so this is the Werewolf forest..."

"It's creepy-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y!"

"I get why people say it's cursed..."

I could hear the mixed staff of the Phantomhive household talk as they rode in the other carriage.

It was easy to say the least to get a ride with the Little Earl. Black mail could go a long way, especially when they either involved either kittens for a certain demon or dressing up a certain Earl as a girl to give to the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber, so he'd be able to have his 'little robin' back. That had gotten me a one way ticket to sitting across a glaring Ciel.

"You know you could always take a picture, Little Earl, it'll last longer," I commented to him, looking straight at him, the same smile on my lips I had before when he first saw me in the town.

"I don't want to hear that from you," he hissed, "And I am not little!"

I hid a smirk, muttering to myself, "Says the one who's short for his age." I knew that the butler heard me from the silent snort that came from him. The Little Earl's glare identified. If only they could kill then I'd be an in rust bucket by then.

"Why exactly are you here anyway?" he asked, his glare changed into an intense, curios stare.

"Well..." I began, seeing the curiosity grow some more. I let another smile appear, "I was bored." It was actually a little bit of the truth, not that they'd know.

The expression he gave was worth saying that. "You were... bored?!" His eyes narrowed then. "Did Undertaker send you?"

"Nope, he's off doing whatever," I explained like it would solve everything. I wasn't going to tell him anything just like he wasn't going to me anything either. There was an awkward

"Hmmm..." Sebastian let out looking down at his open hand in front of him, both of us looking at him. "The compass is spinning."

The Little Earl scoffed, remarking, "There might be mineral resources buried around here."

"It might also be..." Sebastian insinuates as he turned his head slightly to look at his master, "The Curse."

The young human was unimpressed by this, letting out a huff. "Don't you start too now..."

The butler then commented, "I find it quite peculiar that who, who control a demon and have met both shinigami and a Death Weapon alike... does not believe in curses. After all, that which binds you and myself is also a type of curse."

A curse, huh...

I guessed you be able to say it was something I was kept with. As long as I stayed with Undertaker, my Master.

"But witches are really just human who have been falsely accused at rubbish trials. It's not like they really flew through the air or summoned storms. A curse is a kind of supernatural power... It's more peculiar to believe in such things. Is what... I believe..." Little Earl rebutted, a little hesitant in the end. "I guess..."

"I wonder," Sebastian commented. The Little Earl raised an eyebrow before glancing at me. I gave him the same look.

He turned away, his eyes growing angry with me before he asked his butler, "Have you ever met a real witch then?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered, "In the past I have met with many people who claimed themselves a witch."

The Little Earl let out a silent snort. "Like you've been summoned and worshiped at the witches' Sabbath?" I found it amusing how arrogant his tone was; how naive the little human was to what unknown history other didn't want the public to know was before his time.

"You shouldn't underestimate something you know so little about, Earl," I said, "Summoning a demon and worshiping it... It wasn't what the real Sabbath was. Not one human who claimed to be witch could really understand it. They only just came together and found a way to escape their own reality and drown together in lechery. In a real Sabbath there are certain... requirement needed to summon a... beast from the other world. One must know that they are giving up their soul when doing so. If not, then you cannot summon one at all." I learned forward, closing the space before me and the Little Earl. "After all, you should know, Earl, yours is one in the waiting with your little pet," I whispered when I was only an inch from his face. I learned back to my original position.

Ciel looked at me with a dark look, emotion swelling up in his uncovered navy blue eye. "How do you know this?" he asked.

"When working with Shinigami, you clash with your fair share of demons who are after the soul you've been assigned to," I answered, "Especially one as old as Undertaker."

"I see..."

It was silent after that. An awkward silence as the Little Earl stared at me with a curiosity that shouldn't be in his eyes. I could feel the demon's eyes as well, something in them that knew something to what I had said. That was until we came upon a village in the midst of the forest. When we grew closer, Sebastian helped the Little Earl off of the carriage as everyone approached the village. It was substantially empty, but seemed to be properly maintained.

"There really is a village inside the forest..." Ciel commented, looking around the vacant area in front of the village.

We walked inside the village and into what looked like to be the town's center. It was though humorous to have Snake walk next to me, his little friends seemingly not threatened by my appearance. It was a shock to him and I knew the reason why. I gave him a smile when he glanced at me, looking away just as quick.

"There's no one here... Was it abandoned?" mused Ciel, a frown appearing.

"No," Sebastian replayed, his eyes narrowing, "The houses have been taken good care of. It's certain there are people living here."

"Heeeeeey!" Finnian cried out, "Anyone heeeere?"

It was abruptly when loud noises sounded- doors banged opened, windows cleared out of the way, a woman banging against a black kettle pot, feet stomping against the ground- when we were surrounded by people armed with farming tools.

**"Everyone! After them! Intruders!"**

I glanced slightly upward to see a glint of light coming from the windows. Great, the women had guns as well. It seemed Sebastian saw it as well from how he was positioned in front of his master. The stage thing was- all of the villagers were woman and they were all dressed in clothes from centuries ago.

 **"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"** a woman with a chopping ax in her arms demanded. She had blond hair styled beneath an elaborate headdress. She wore an embellished but old-fashioned gown that dated back to centuries ago and a large amulet around her neck, much like the other residents of the village.

"Tell them I wish to speak to the Lord of this land," the Little Earl commanded to his butler.

"Yes." Sebastian switched from English to German. **"We do not wish to harm you. We would like to have an audience with our Lord,"** he stated. The Little Earl didn't get the reaction he wanted.

 **"What?"** The same woman grew angry. **"Lord they say?"**

 **"Could it be...? They're after Master Sullivan!"** One of the villagers whispered as they assumed all of this.

"Master Sullivan?" Sebastian questioned.

"Hey, what're they-" Ciel began before he was shouted at, interrupting him.

 **"Shut up!"** the woman with the axe shorted angrily, **"You lot... You must be the rats right?!"**

**"Don't let the Rats escape!"**

**"Don't let them out alive!"**

They came at us, they weapons posed for attack as they chanted, **"Death to the Rats! Death to the Rats!"**

 **"What are you making such a fuss for?!"** a voice shouted over all the chanting.

 **"M-Master Sullivan!"** The villagers seemed to be shocked to who appeared.

 **"We're sorry to have let the intruders in!"** the blond haired woman said, bowing to the one who was identified as Master Sullivan.

 **"You are the Lord, Master Sullivan?"** Sebastian asked, blinking in surprise.

 **"Indeed,"** Master Sullivan said, **"I am Sieglinde Sullivan. I am the Lord of this Forest,"** answered Sieglinde Sullivan. She was a small girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes. Her attire was a very ornate black dress with an exceedingly antiquated style, dating back to many centuries ago just like the rest of the village. The garment was thoroughly embroidered with lace. She also wore a horn-shaped hennin headdress. She was carried by a tall man. He had short, shaggy hair, sideburns and possessed a sturdy, muscular physique while wearing a suit.

The man approached Sebastian aggressively. **"Where did you come from? Hah?"** he demanded.

**"Ah."**

It was funny to watch when Sieglinde hit the man for his insolent behavior. **"Quit it, Wolfram."** She turned to Sebastian, apologizing, **"I'm sorry. It's been a long time since someone came here. And..."** She looked from the butler to the Little Earl, lapsing over in silent thought. She gave a quick gaze over the others before her gaze shifted to me. I stared right back at her.

Wolfram cleared his voice, staring pointed at us. **"I don't know how you got here. But our village, Wolfsschlucht, doesn't allow visitors to stay. If you understand, leave right away!"**

"Maybe we should go back and think of a plan," Ciel said, his butler agreeing with him. Sebastian motioned his arms to get us moving.

 **"I see,"** Sebastian spoke. **"Well then, we shall-"**

 **"Wait!"** Wolfram began. We didn't even get to move one step when the villagers that were around us got closer, their weapons at the ready. **"You know... I think you realize how lucky you are crossing the forest unscathed."** Wolfram voiced his surprise.

 **"What do you mean?"** Sebastian asked, eyes narrowing.

I chuckled quietly. All eyes were on me so I explained why I did what I did. **"Didn't you know this forest is protected by the _werewolves_? They don't like visitors of any king and protect those inside this forest that have called it home." ** They didn't answer, though the man's eyes did narrow, when Sebastian let out a hum.

 **"Lord Wolfram, they are dangerous! We much dispose of them-..."** the woman said.

 **"Wait."** Sieglinde's voice was firm, no argument would arise. She then whispered in Wolfram's ear. He gave her a surprised looked that she in turn gave him a pointed look that made him concede.

He then looked at us. **"Listen, if you go back now night will come before you can exit the forest. It gets very dangerous at night. I can't guarantee that you'll be able to get home safe. No... Better to say that you just won't. So... Just this time, we're going to let you stay here for the night. We'll give you a place to sleep. Leave as soon as the sun raises."**

 **"Lord Wolfram!"** The woman from before was angry to say the least. **"Why are you letting strangers into the 'Green Manor'?!"**

Wolfram gave out a tired huff. **"Hilde,"** he responded, **"'The young lady' requested so."** This still didn't making the woman, Hilde, happy. Not one bit.

"What did they say?" the Little Earl asked.

"It seems that they will let us stay at the Landowner's Manor House for the night." Sebastian said, pointing to the large building at the edge of the village. Subsequently we followed Wolfram and Sieglinde.

I was able to walk beside Snake and smiled at him.

"'What are you doing here?' asks Keats," Snake muttered, glancing at me when one of his snakes hissed. I gave him another smile, tilting my head slightly. It was cute to watch him become flustered when my gaze was on his long enough.

"I am here because I wanted to see you," I said. He didn't have to know the real reason why I was here. None of them did. Though, the Little Earl and his demon did know something.

"'I-I-I see...' says Wordsworth.' I guess that is a good thing,' says Oscar," Snake said, his left hand rubbing his right arm awkwardly. It stopped right when we stopped in front a group of torture instruments. "'It's full of torture instruments!' says Wilde." Snake paled, inching closer to me.

"Hmm... I guess there's something occult behind this," I muttered thoughtlessly. I looked at the torture instruments before seeing a snake trap and had a thought. "Look, Snake, there's even a snake trap." I said to him before he jumped in fright, his snakes hissing wildly, as he gripped my arm, shaking like a little leaf.

"'Will-Will you make sure they won't hurt us?' asks Webster," Snake asked, looking up at me with pleading eyes. Perfect. I gave him a nod and a smile as I pet his hair.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt any of you," I answered, "I promise." He gave me a nod, sticking close as we walked past the torture instruments, growing closer to the Green Manor.

 **"Hey,"** Sieglinde looked you Wolfram's shoulder, speaking to Ciel, **"Shorty. What's your name?"** Sebastian translated this to Ciel, he gave it, and then was asked his age. Sebastian answered for him. The young girl gave a look to the Little Earl. Her gave returned to me. **"What about you? Who're you?"**

 **"I am called Shi,"** I answered her, giving her a nod.

**"How old are you?"**

**"Old enough,"** I said, smiling at her. She puffed her cheeks, looking away.

We soon reached the Green Manor. Wolfram opened the large black iron gates with a key he took out from his pocket. **"We're here. This is Green Manor."** We were led along the path leading up to the manor that was encircled by a fountain swamped with moss. The front lawn was overwhelmed with poisonous plants and trees trimmed in exotic shapes. Finnian was about to touch one of the flowers, staring at it with stars in his eyes when he warmed by Sieglinde that it was poisonous.

A circular arch directed to double doors which constituted the entrance. The imposing edifice of the manor consisted of towers covered in moss. Once the doors opened and were led inside, doors closing behind us, a large tree stood there, with candles set by it; as well, its branches are embellished with lanterns as a stair case circled around it.

 **"This way,"** Wolfram said, carrying Sieglinde, as he made his way of the stairs with the Little Earl and Sebastian behind him. The rest of the Phantomhive household was told to remain on the ground floor. I would of down the same but...

 **"Wait!"** Sieglinde suddenly said, making the man holding her stop. She stared down at me. **"You're coming with us. Continue Wolfram,"** she said. Wolfram gave her a confused look them at me. Sebastian looked down at me, motioning with his hand follow after them. They continued on without waiting for me. I took after them before Snake grabbed my hand, giving me a worried look.

I gave him a smile. "Don't worry, Snake, I'll be back soon. I promise." He bit his bottom lip, not saying anything before nodding, deciding to trust me, and let my hand go. I walked up the winding stairs, catching up the four. We were led to the second floor, into a capacious dining hall, complete with a long table and an array of chairs.

 **"It's rare to have guests. We'll serve you a special dinner,"** Sieglinde said as Wolfram placed her down to her respective chair.

 **"We're much obliged,"** Sebastian said for us.

 **"Wolfram, prepare everything. Also show the servants their rooms,"** Sieglinde commanded. Wolfram bowed before leaving the room. The Little Earl sat on her left as she looked over to me and then glanced to the chair to her right side, across from the Little Earl. I gave a nod. Sebastian was by my side in a second, pulling out my chair, pushing me in when I sat in it. His eyes showed a little annoyance but other than that, there was nothing. Sebastian was by the Little Earls side once more.

 **"Hey, you,"** Sieglinde called out to Ciel but she was informed by Sebastian that he was not proficient yet in German. She gave a side glance at me. I sweat dropped as she looked away, her cheeks puffing slightly. Why was I brought when she wasn't going to ask or say anything to me was beyond me? It became an awkward silent continuing on for an hour before it was broken by Sieglinde's stomach growling.

Sieglinde placed her hand on her growling stomach. **"My body is trying to tell me that I should take in some food,"** she started.

Sebastian took out his pocket watch, checking the time. **"Mr. Wolfram is a bit late,"** the butler commented. **"Maybe something happened?"** The Little Earl looked so cute at how confused he was, trying to figure out what they were saying.

 **"Indeed, he's later than usual,"** she agreed, her stomach still growling.

Sebastian looked down at the girl, putting away his pocket watch. **"May I take a look at the kitchen?"** he asked, volunteering himself. He bowed his head slightly when Sieglinde gave her content. When he was at the door, he spoke, "Well then, place wait a little." He set off, much is Ciel's discomfiture when he tried to say something to his butler as the door closed. It was amusing to say the least as he didn't know what to say to Sieglinde.

Sieglinde stared at the Little Earl. "Hey," she spoke to him, inquiring, **"What is the name of that black-haired man?"** The Little Earl had a confused look, staring intently as he listened so carefully so he could distinguish some of the words. He was able to.

 **"Sebastian. My... Butler,"** he spoke in broken German. **"Understand?"** Sieglinde nodded that she understood. She then asked about his parents. **"Parents... Don't... Have. Died,"** the Little Earl spoke again in broken German, shaking his head no.

 **"Oh,"** was all Sieglinde said as she rested her cheek on her open palm, her elbow resting against the top of the table. Her attention turned back to me, making Ciel sigh quietly in relief. **"You seem to understand and speak in German fluently. Yet you don't look like to have German decent. How did you learn?"**

 **"My Master taught me while we were in Germany many years ago before he passed away,"** I answered. The Little Earl perked up from the little words he could understand.

 **"Your Master?"** she questioned, a confused look appearing. **"You are not a noble?"**

**"No, no I am not. My Master was close to Ciel's Father before he died, may his soul rest in peace, and so I've grown up with him. He invited me along with him because he knows how much I love things related to the supernatural in anyway. This Forest was a part of one of the things I've been wanting to visit because of the rumors and the beasts that live here."**

It seemed so easy to lie though my teeth. I would have to explain to the Little Earl later. It was a good thing I wasn't now or else I knew this wasn't going to happen.

**"The Werewolves you mean?"**

**"Yes, the werewolves,"** I answered, my eyelids lowered slightly as I let out a smile, **"But that wasn't the true reason why I came with Ciel. I've always wanted to meet someone here and I am sure you know whom I'm be talking about."** Sieglinde raised an eyebrow at me.

**"Who?"**

**"Why, the Green Witch, herself."** I saw her blink in surprise, looking away when a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. The Little Earl was looking between the two of us, trying to figure out what was being said. Ah, this was going to be fun indeed.

* * *

The food came when the door opened with Sebastian and Wolfram.

 **"Maultaschen and Weiner Soup. Ham Hock Eisbein.* The dessert is Rote Grütze*,"** Sebastian said as he and Wolfram plated the food in front of us. It was a wonderful treat and I would have enjoyed it to the fullest if I wasn't what I was. Even if I could eat, all food tasted like the same thing to me.

 **"Oh..."** Sieglinde marveled at the food, her gaze hungry to try it all. **"This looks good."** She turned to look at her own butler. **"This meal is gorgeous. Good job Wolf."**

 **"No... Well... That butler lent me a hand,"** Wolfram admitted, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

 **"It the least I can do, since you're accommodating to us,"** Sebastian said, setting a plate of Ham Hock Eisbein in front of his Master. **"How could I be the Phantomhive's Butler... If I couldn't even provide some assistance?"**

 **"Let's see."** Sieglinde both fork and knife in Ham Hock Eisbein, lifting it before she began to eat it ravenously along with the other food. "Yeah, it good!" She took a bite of the bread. **"I've never tasted bread this soft!"**

"H-How can she be eating...?" Ciel muttered in astonishment, just lifting his knife and fork.

"She doesn't seem to mind people's impressions," Sebastian commented in disbelief.

"Well, how could she not," I said, taking a bite of the food, "It's as good as it always is. Especially when it's made by, even if it was just 'assisted' by, you Sebastian."

The said man was about to say something when the stomping of feet came closer. The door was slammed open suddenly and the woman, Hilde if I remembered, barged in. **"Lord Wolfram, it terrible!"** Hilde cried out, panting for a moment to catch her breath.

**"What happened, Hilde?"**

**"The... The Werewolves have come!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ham Hock Eisbein: Pig meat boiled with seasoned vegetables and spices for a few hours.
> 
> *Rote Grütze: It's made of sour berries boiled, cooled down so that they congeal and then served with cream.


	20. Green Witch Arc Part 3

**_"The... The Werewolves have come!"_ **

After Hilde's sudden announcement that the werewolves appearing, she spoke of someone was hurt and pleaded for Sieglinde to save her.

"Hurry! Wolf," Sieglinde commanded as Wolfram picked her up and made their way out of the dining room, the Little Earl and Sebastian stood to follow.

"You wait here," Wolfram suddenly said, turning to the standing pair, his eyes hardening.

"No. Please let us come too. We would like to learn of the dangers associated with this forest," Sebastian added. Wolfram wasn't happy at all but let them do their own thing, so the two followed them into Wolfsschlucht plaza. For me, I followed the two of them.

The villagers were in a mess, all scared out of their wits as they begged their beloved Master Sullivan for help.

"Ah! Master Sullivan!"

"Please save us Master Sullivan!"

"Save us!"

"Let us pass," Wolfram shouted over the begging. He pushed his way through until they found a female villager laying on her stomach in pain. Her back was brutally injured from something.

"Th... This wound?!" Sieglinde was particularly shocked. "Th... This has never happened before. Sinking their teeth in to my villagers," she claimed.

"My Lady, stop the bleeding!" Wolfram emphasized, hanging over a vial containing a mysterious substance. She took it, quickly quirking off the lid as she leaned forward over the injured female.

"This will hurt a little," she implied as she applied it to the female villager's back. The woman screamed as Sieglinde chanted something. She glanced up near her neck. "Where is your talisman?!" she asked, angry appointed in her voice.

The village of all females, glanced at one another before a brave soul spoke up. "S-She said she'd just be p-picking herbs nearby so she left it..."

"Fools!" Sieglinde shouted, glaring at the 'fools'. "I should you so many times to always keep the talisman with you."

"It might still be near! Make more light," Wolfram ordered. The villagers scurried to make out the orders set. Soon more light appeared.

"What do you think?" Ciel questioned, contemplating about the situation.

"I really can't say anything from the wound alone. Shall I search the forest now?" Sebastian asked, leaning forward to hear what Ciel would order. The boy deiced against it, wanting not to make any suspicious moves yet.

"It's the wrath of the Great Werewolves!" a hag declared, carrying a wooden staff, suddenly appearing. "The Great Werewolves have been angered by our letting outsiders disrupt the forest! Outsiders, hurry up and leave!"

"It's because she didn't carry her talisman! They won't attack if you have a talisman!" Sieglinde rebuked, but the hag refused to accept her logic.

"Have the Great Werewolves ever laid a hand upon us before?!" the hag screeched. "Are you protecting the outsiders, Green Witch?!" Sieglinde bit her lip to hold back. "Do not forget, Green Witch! The cruelties your ancestors have experienced at the hands of outsiders! You cannot trust those from outside! Don't forget the grudge of your ancestors! Don't forget our gratitude and awe of the Great Werewolves!"

"But I..." Sieglinde began but she was quieted when the hag glared at her.

She turned her attention onto Ciel. "Foolish outsiders, you have angered the Great Werewolves! It's all your fault! Yours!" She neared the boy, her bony finger pointed right at Ciel, her yellowed tinted fingernail an inch from his face. "YOOUUUUURRRSSSKIEEEEHHH!" she blamed. "Hurry up and leave! If you don't want to be torn apart by the Great Werewolves!" She left, muttering how it was our faults.

It was silent before Wolfram spoke with a caution tone, "In any case do not leave your homes until morning! You should understand by now if your value your life, do not enter the Forest alone! At all!"

I had been shown my room for the night before Wolfram showed the Little Earl his room, Sebastian right behind him. I sat on the large bed, pulling off my shoes before curling my legs over the bed and stared up at the starry night like design painted on the ceiling. It seemed like things were starting to turn by the wheel. They would soon grow more intense, even without me here. I was just here. That was all.

It was at times like this I wonder what Master thought of me really. I wasn't human; not a demon; nor a Shinigami. I was just a weapon constructed by means to hunt and collect souls, following every order the Master gave. I would be his shield to protect him from harm. I would be his weapon to cut down his enemies. I was to be his and his alone.

I lifted my hand up to the ceiling, not even close to touching it. It was covered still by the glove. I took it off and ran my hand alongside the drape next to the bed. I watched it slowly split in half by my touch, the tearing noise almost silent. I could cut many things but not myself or theses chains woven around me. Closing my eyes, I let out a small huff, putting the glove back on. Opening my eyes, I glanced to the side at the night stand where the amulet, to wear for protection against the werewolves, Sieglinde had handed me before the door was closed. Her eyes were so intense when I took the offered amulet; she smiled after saying good night to me.

A knocking from my door stirred me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I said, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed as they dangled. I saw Snake come in, wearing just a plain night shirt and pants. He closed the door behind him, before he shuffled his way to stand in front of me. I gave him a small smile. "Hello Snake, was there something that you wanted?"

"'I wanted to see how you were faring for the night,' says Webster," Snake muttered as the snake around his neck hissed at me.

I looked up at him, leaning back with my arms spread out, a little behind me. My hair fell down behind me, spiraling around on the bed. "Hn~. I am 'faring' quite nicely this night. Thank you for asking." I gave him a long stare as he shuffled from foot to foot, fumbling his fingers in front of him. I raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to ask me, Snake?"

"'I-I was wondering if I could stay here... for the night... with you?' asks Emily," Snake asked, looking anywhere other than me. "'Like we did when we shared a camp together!' says Wordsworth." I let out a breath, smiling up at him. This was all he was getting worried over? I knew I should have said no, knowing that if Undertaker found out about this nothing would do well for the both of us. But he was just so cute, shuffling like a little child embarrassed he got caught doing something he shouldn't have done. I inwardly squealed at his face, cheeks tinted slightly pink.

"Sure," I answered before shifting over on the bed and gave a pat. "Come here, Snake. Lay down and I be over real quick. Just let me turn off the lights." He did as he was told. I sat up and went over to the lights and turned them off. I heard some shuffling and the bed covered were moved around and Snake was laying under them. Walking over silently, I sat on the other edge, turning to look at a laying Snake. His little friends settling down around him. His eyes were open, slowly dropping with sleep spreading over them.

"'Good night,' mutters Oscar," Snake yawned out before he feel asleep. I laid down next to him, the cover over us. I watched his breathing even out. My eyes closed, however, I didn't fall asleep. It wasn't until later when I felt something shuffle under the cover and a hiss that my eyes snapped open, my hand shot out and a moved swiftly upward to find the one called Emily wiggling in my hands. I stood by silently as I turned to Snake, who was still sleeping.

I let out a small smile creep up on face as I held the snake up to my face. It froze before I sat it down on the bed next to Snake. Before my gloved hands moved with pinpoint accuracy at the muscle points on the snake to make to freeze up. I walked to the other side of the bed, slowly moving the cover and heard more hisses from the other long reptilians Snake had brought with him. I gave them a cold look before moving my hand over Snake's neck; also with pinpoint accuracy I made sure the boy would see throughout the night without being woken up.

"Hmm... So that what they were going to do. Make sure I wouldn't come up the next day," I muttered, sitting down by Snake's body; I let my hand brush a few of his bangs out of his sleeping, peaceful face. His friends weren't happy but what could they do? Beside, even if they did poison me, it wouldn't work. I wasn't human so by human means I wouldn't come to an end. Even then I more blade than anything else, something that took a form of what a human looked like. I bent down, my mouth close to Snake's ear. "If you only knew," I whispered lightly, amusingly, before standing, dodging a lunging snake that went for my throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said to the hissing beasts. I took off one of my gloves, unfazed, and demonstrated on the clothe that laid at the head of the bed that reached the ceiling with a swipe of my finger against it. It cut in half when I trailed after it. I looked at the snakes, seeing they were smart enough to know to back off. I could see why the Little Earl liked them so much to be able to be around them and Snake.

"Now then," I said to myself, stretching my arms above my head, "time to go~."

I walked out of the room, the door closing behind me and walked through the halls unnoticed by the stillness they held. My ears perked when I heard running. I stepped to the side when Sebastian ran past me, the Little Earl in his arms, as he ran past me. Both of them had a strange swelling appearing on their skins.

What was going on?

Sebastian ran and had called Sieglinde and Wolfram to help his Master. It seemed that they had went into the forest and suffered from the curse there. I had followed them silently to a large room. Inside was a broad assortment of herbs, bottles and medicines. A massive pot was centered in the room, containing volumes of water. A stove was set nearby for clothes to be thrown in (as it was necessary to strip when undergoing treatment in the pot). That was what happened before Sebastian and Ciel were in the pot.

I keeled on the ceiling, unseen, watching from above.

"Keep your heads under the water while I'm reciting the spell. Don't come out until I say so!" Sieglinde ordered.

"Yes." Sebastian kept firm arms around his Master as they dove under the water.

Sieglinde took a deep breath, and began to chant, invoking names of gods and goddesses familiar to her. "Oh Goddess of Destiny. Give us the Blessing of Urd's Fountain. Oh Ed Gad Baal. Oh Eaoh. Oh Eo Sol. Oh Eo Mani. Oh Eo Sol. Oh Eo Mani…" the chant washed over both of the Cursed ones. Encouraged, Sullivan chanted her song-like spell all the louder. "It's safe!"

Sebastian shot back up, Ciel catching his breath as he coughed of water. Next, they were obliged to swallow the prepared medicine and spit it out. Sebastian assisted Ciel, but the choking sensation seemed to remind him of something. They did it again and again.

That night I had went back to Snake after they were done to see he was still sleeping and Emily still frozen. I walked to the female snake and pressed the pressures points with rapid speed. She moved back and forth, angrily hissing at me. I held my hands on my hips.

"Well, don't attack me like you did even if it was on command by that demon," I answered her. "Now hush unless you want me to do it again. Trust me, I will." Emily backed off. I went and laid back down next to him. In the morning, I moved around the bed to stand beside Snake. I moved the covered slightly and moved my hands over him. I shook him lightly. His eyes slowly open, rubbing them.

"'Is everything alright?' asks Keats," asked Snaked. He stared up at me with a dazed look.

"Snake, it's your master!" With those words, he was right and alert and out the door. It wasn't until later that morning that the Little Earl awoken with a gasp, breathing deeply. Everyone one of the Phantomhive servants surrounded him. Sebastian pushed me out of the room before I could see or hear anything else. Later, they had gathered outside Ciel's room, all except for Finnian.

"Y-Young Master's eye..." Mey-Rin cried in her hands, sniffling.

Baldroy scolded her, growling out, "Dammit! Stop crying already, it's bad luck. He might still get better!"

"'But we can't take care of him while he's like that either,' says Keath." Snake commented, looking distraught.

"Yeah," Baldroy agreed "He even rejected Sebastian. Just what happened to him? It's beyond me why Finny if fine though."

"What shall we do? Sebastian," Tanaka inquired, looking at the said man who was in deep thought. He became alert when his name was called.

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch, looking at the time. "If the Young Master orders me to 'not touch him' I cannot go near him. In any case, let's wait until Master Sullivan gets up and talk things over. You should all get some rest too."

"What about you," asked a still teary Mey-Rin.

"I have some things to take of," he spoke, turning and walking away. His shoes clicked against the floor, nearing the corner where I was.

I pulled my head back and stood there. When he turned, his gaze turned hard. Not speaking a work, he walked past me. I gave a shrug and walked the other way. Well, I would have it was the pulling of the back of my normal clothes, the long black dress with sleeves that went past my hands and a sash wrapped around my waist loosely. I was dragged from behind by the demon who just walked past me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, looking at his back when I leaned my head back.

"You're coming with me," Sebastian answered.

"Why?"

"Because I have some use for you."

"Ah..." I blinked. "If you rub your stench on me, Master won't like it~. Let go."

"No."

"Why?"

"You'll run," he replied with a drawl. He pulled me along until we reached the Witch Forest. That was when he let me go. "Follow me." I let out a hum.

"What happened exactly?" I asked, looking at the deformed parts of his skin.

"Miasma."

I blinked, tilting my head. "As in the spirit type?" I asked, gaining a nod as an answer. My chin was in my fingers, my eyebrows frowning. "Miasma is a complex form of spiritual pollution, which can manifest in a variety of nasty ways, including but not limited to: Pangs of physical dis-ease, impious behavior, calamitous fortune, mental health issues; especially, the experience of separation from the gods of Hellas* on mental, emotional and/or psychic levels. But to it affect a demon like you is unheard of... Or any of your blasted species that is."

"The strange miasma from last night is gone. But there's still no sign of life," he said as he pulled off his glove.

"So?"

He looked at me with ruby red eyes. "So what exactly is this and the werewolf?" He pulled his glove back on, snapping it close. "I want to know what you know on the Miasma and Werewolf." So he did know that I knew something about all of this.

"Hn~. Why would I tell you, demon?" He gave me a glare. "That doesn't work and you know it. If you really want to know about Werewolves, you should just look in the kid's library. It's very informative." I turned my back to him and walked away back to the Green Manor.

If that demon wanted anything he'd have to find it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urd's Fountain: Something that can be found in the heavens. It turns outs that Urðarbrunnr calls it a well, the Wikipedia article for Hvergelmir calls Urðarbrunnr a spring like Hvergelmir, on the Wikipedia article Yggrasil calls Urðarbrunnr again a well. I found some things that talk about a fountain. It turns out too that the well/spring/fountain is exactly the same thing.
> 
> Gods of Hellas: Gods from Greek mythology. These gods and goddesses controlled the heavens and earth and the daily lives of the peoples. Sacrifices, which included animal sacrifices where made to these gods in hope at they would grant good fortune on the peoples of the earth. The Greeks developed these beliefs with a plethora of gods and goddesses who in one way or another controlled the spiritual and practical sides of the Grecian way of life. The gods and goddesses who resided on Mount Olympus are the most famous of all.


	21. Green Witch Arc Part 4

_If that demon wanted anything he'd have to find it himself._

It was about the day or so after when Sieglinde had dragged, actually she ordered Sebastian to do it, my from the library and had me eat lunch with her. Wolfram was nowhere to be seen. It seemed that Sebastian was to be her butler while she took care of the Little Earl. Sieglinde had finished informing the rest of the Phantomhive servants that the Little Earl was recovering well; she added that his eyes are unhurt.

Then they went to make dinner while we waited with a little treat.

 **"Shi are you a demon?"** Sieglinde asked bluntly, taking a bite of a sweet cake the demon butler had made for her, subsequently I as well. The food still tasted the same as it ever was. Though the sudden question made my chock up from how blunt it was asked. I covered my mouth with a napkin, clearing my throat as I gave a glare to an amused Sebastian. **"Are-Are you alright?"**

 **"I'm fine, Master Sullivan. And to answer your question, I am not a demon,"** I answered. **"Why would you ask that?"**

The girl took another bite of the cake. **"Well..."** Her eyes glanced to the side, staring at Sebastian quickly before looking back at me. I raised an eyebrow. I then and there was she was talking about. So, she figured it out but not the true reason. He had then moved onto the kitchen to help with dinner.

 **"Hnnn... So you know as well then?"** She perked up.

 **"You know that both Ciel and Sebastian were sacrificed to summon a demon and were forced to wear those symbols? Were you a sacrifice as well?"** she muttered quietly.

I looked at Sieglinde and shook my head no. **"I wasn't."** My voice was sharp.

 **"Oh..."** She looked disappointed. It turned to an awkward silence.

 **"But I've had my fair share with the supernatural,"** I explained, she perked up again, **"when I've traveled around the world with my Master."**

 **"You've... traveled the world?"** she asked, her eyes sparkling. I gave her a nod. **"Then do you know different languages?"** I gave a curious look to her as she explained, taking out a book on English medicine. "Sebastian has been teaching me English!" she spoke in English, her Russian accent clearly shown. So she had been learning. It was clear she was gifted more so then other humans. Then her soul would be more than the average human...

I let out a smile so she her that I was happy for her. "That's great, Master Sullivan."

* * *

There was a crash from down the hallway, near the Little Earl's room. I stood up quickly, leaving what little food was on the plate and zoomed to the room.

 **"Wait! Please take me with you!"** Sieglinde demanded, from her placed at the table. I turned to look at her before walking over and picked her up, holding her bridle style and made sure the bottom of her new dress Sebastian made her wouldn't show. **"Let's go!"**

We raced to the Little Earl's room, the door opened with the others inside the room. Upon entering, I could see the window destroyed, glass everywhere.

 **"Wha... What happened here?!"** Sieglinde implored, looking around in fright and anger.

Wolfram growled at me when he saw her in my arms. **"Young Lady!"** Wolfram spoke in surprise, his anger masked quickly when she looked at him. **"The Werewolf attacked,"** he explained.

 **"Here?!"** she croaked out.

The Little Earl clung to Finnian, crying out, "Uhhh... No more... I'm scared!"

I hadn't seen him like this before. It was a little never racking. Master wouldn't want him like this and neither would the demon. He was going to do something, he really was. That feeling told me that.

"Young Master!" Finnian tried to comfort the boy the best he could. "It's alright now." There was slowly drying blood on the bed and the boy's back.

Sieglinde bit her bottom lip. She looked up at Wolfram, ordering, **"Wolfram. Prepare the Green Witch's 'service'."** The said butler walked over and took her from my arms. They feel to my sides.

 **"Master Sullivan?"** questioned Sebastian, curious to what she was doing.

 **"It'll be fine. I'm the Green Witch,"** she replied as if it was the answer, "I will protect this village no matter what!" Wolfram led her out of the room without another word.

Moments later, the Phantomhive servants attempted an overwrought Little Earl to get out of the curtains that surrounded the bed and to rest while Sebastian bandaged Finnian wounds up.

"Y...Young Master, come out already," Baldroy pleaded, trying to smile.

"You still have to rest," Mey-Rin insisted. Snake nodded in agreement.

"I hate this placed!" Ciel wailed. "I want to go home!"

"'C-Calm down, Smile,' says Goethe," Snake insisted, one of his friends hissing worriedly around his neck.

"Shut up! I want to go home right now!"

I glanced at Sebastian, his eyes showing a conflicting battle inside him. He let out a huff, muttering something to himself. He looked up at me, eyes narrowing. I looked away, whistling silently as I looked at the overwrought Earl.

What was I supposed to do?

**-An Hour Later-**

"We-We finally got him back into bed..." Mey-Rin muttered tiredly, letting out a sigh of relief.

"How will we get him back to normal?" Baldroy questioned, equally as tired as she was.

"An eye for an eye... is what they say... Should we shock him once more?" Sebastian insinuated.

"Please don't. Rest is the best wounds of the heart," Tanaka countered, "The Young Master must be in turmoil. At times like these we should not lose our heads or rush things. We need to watch over him." This made Sebastian even more conflicted about something.

Baldroy let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head then crossed his arms over his chest. "But what kind of Miasma would turn 'that' Young Master into this? Even though they're saying magic or whatever, it doesn't sit well with me. I don't like the occult," he added after a forethought.

Sebastian was about to say something when Wolfram, carrying Sieglinde in his arms, announced, **"We're going to the village gathering about the Werewolf incident."** No one said anything. Sieglinde looked worried about something, not looking into anyone eyes. **"Don't try anything strange,"** he emphasized, stressing it to Sebastian the most, as he walked past all of us and down the hallway. Sieglinde had peaked over his shoulder, worriedly before she vanished around a corner with Wolfram.

"What should we do now?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the wall.

Sebastian let out a sigh. "Since this is beyond my area of expertise, just this once, we will sit and wait." They had went their separate ways then.

It was later in the night when I silently walked down the hallway, walking in front of the Little Earl's room. It had been a quiet night after what had happened earlier. No one bothered to tell me what was going on. I closed my hand around the door knob and opened it, seeing a worried Finnian watching over a sleeping Little Earl. The boy seemed so peaceful but on the inside I just knew there was battle going on that no one could end except himself.

"Mrs. Shi..." Finnian gave me a nod as a hello. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came to see how the Little Earl was doing," I answered, walking to stand beside the boy with super human strength. I stared down at the Little Earl, watching him struggle and moan as if he was hurt. The battle had only just begun.

"That's nice of you," Finnian said. "Do you think the Young Master is going to be alright?"

"I could only hope so," I replied. I really only could hope.

* * *

I had walked out of that room and had made my way back to mine when Snake came rushing past by me. He skidded to a stop before grabbing my arm and pulled me to the kitchen.

It was somewhat pleasing to see that the rest of the Phantomhive servants found out about Snake's declaration that there were Werewolves in the Green Manor's basement. It was what that feeling and that smell was from before. They assumed that the little Green Witch was in league with the Werewolves. She was doing something when she was surrounded by them in the basement. Baldroy had questioned what that 'something' was. Mey-Rin was confused about this, saying that it had to fake as the little Witch seemed to be genuinely worried about the Little Earl when he was attacked. Sebastian added that she was worried when the villagers were attacked as well. She might not want the Werewolves to attack the people or us either.

Then when Baldroy had suggested to going in-person to see the werewolves for themselves since everyone was out at the moment, Sebastian said that there was some sort of charm on the entrance that warned if intruders entered the place- because of that, Wolfram had caught him and Snake last time. He, then, requested that they were to distract Wolfram, when he would return, for a while, while the demon butler himself would sneak into the basement.

Sebastian left and the Phantomhive servants got to work to keep up the appearance that nothing was going on. Even if it showed on their faces that something was alight.

It was... confusing...

All of this was.

There was something more at play here. This couldn't just be full of magic and curses. There was a key point I was missing there.

I needed to find out what it was.

It looked like I was going to have to find it out my way.


	22. Green Witch Arc Part 5

_I needed to find out what it was. It looked like I was going to have to find it out my way._

I watched from the corner of the hallway as Wolfram walked at a steady pace to Sieglinde's room and knocked. "Young Lady," he began, "It's almost dinner time..." I couldn't hear the rest as he closed the door behind him. I walked silently past it before I broke into a sprint and neared one of the windows. Stopping in front of it, I pulled back the curtains, unlocked the hatch, and opened it with both gloved hands. Taking a step, I leaned forward and hopped out through the building. Moving though the air, I flipped in the air and landed with a roll up to my feet.

The night had come with a low, waning gibbous moon hovering overhead, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard. I walked lightly to the front gate, scaling over it in seconds; making my way away from Green Manor, over the only bridge that was over a very deep and broad moat.

Upon entering the town of Wolfsschlucht, I took to the shadows, dodging the few townspeople that walked though. There was one particular target I had in mind. One that stood out from others but was someone who you wouldn't guess at first glance. But fist I needed to find them in this town. Moving along, I shifted from place to place but I couldn't find who I was looking for. I shifted around, moving each step with caution. It wouldn't do well if I was captured by anyone other than Undertaker.

Then, I heard some talking and moved to see who they were. I let out a gleaming smirk. There she was. My target I had my eyes on.

When the one female moved away, leaving my target alone. I waited to make sure before I made my move. My gloved hand reached out from the darkness, covering her mouth, as I moved her struggling body, the other around her waist along with me into the darkness. Muffled yells could be heard. I huffed.

 **"It's wouldn't do well for anyone to find, isn't there?"** I muttered to myself. I moved my arm from around the waist and went for the neck, stabbing a point before she slumped over in my arms. **"First Commando Squad Captain of the German Secret Army, Anne Drewantz..."**

**-Forest-**

I licked my lips as I laid the well endowed girl against one of the trees in the forest. I made sure one hand was on her just in case she woke up. It was sad for such a pretty face to go but in order for me to find out what I needed to know sacrifices must be made. I let out a smile as I took off the right glove with my teeth, spitting it out. It landed off to the side.

She wouldn't see the time again.

"Now then..." I raised my arm back; my hand pointed at an angle before rushing it forward and stabbed her in the stomach. My hand appeared on the other side, blood coating it. A red colored drop dripped to the ground. A quick reaction of the girl's eyes snapped open, letting out a high-pitched screech that was silenced when I used my other hand to cover her mouth. Pulling my hand out of her body, blood fell from the wound. I swiped my hand, letting the blood on my hand flick off of it and land somewhere else.

Anne's eyes were alight with fear, making a grin break out. However, those fearful eyes slowly dwindled away until they were a dull hue of their once emotion filled eyes. I let her fall to the ground with a light thud. Letting out a sigh, I wiped the rest of the blood on her garments.

"Now then, for the information," I muttered aloud. I reached downed and placed the palm of my hand against the middle of her chest as I searched until I pulled back, standing up as I loomed over a now empty husk. "Time to eat~." I opened my mouth and let the soul slide in. Licking my lips, I let out a grin as memories and information passed though my head. I gave a part of the well endowed girl. "It was nice of you to share Mrs. First Commando Squad Captain Anne Drewantz of the German Military." I turned and walked away from the empty corpus of Anne Drewantz towards the Manor.

As I grew closer to the location, I felt a shiver pass though I before a shit-eating grin pressed its way onto my lips. "It looks like things just got more interesting."

* * *

**-Sometime Later-**

I was unfazed by the glare that made its way by two navy blue eyes, only one marked with a contract mark. The Little Earl had just finished talking to the Phantomhive household servants. He had his arm raised as his butler changed the badges. "I take it you heard all of that," the little boy spat out. I sat on the window panel, it wide open, as my legs hanged off the ledge outside.

I looked down at my nails, inspecting them. "Of course I did. I was bored and wanted to see what was happening. What do you take me for Little Earl?" I looked up at the still glaring boy.

He hissed, "And don't call me that!"

"But that is what you are, a Little Earl," I said, my lips perking up as his glare intensified. The boy lifted his other arm after the other was done.

"You got what you came for so just leave already!"

"Hmmm?" I tilted my head. "I'd say with the way you were acting, you didn't want me here. I'm hurt," I mocked him, covering my heart in mocking pain.

"Of course I don't! You heard what I said! Unless you want more information that I'm not going to give you," he stated, like he had the upper hand.

"Oh I know that you have information that you need to complete this mission, even a letter from the Queen," I drawled out, seeing the Little Earl's eyes narrow. "That only confirms what I've figured out to know that it's turn." I raised an eyebrow when I saw the bemused smile on the demon's lips. The Phantomhive Earl's brows furrowed before something dawned on him. "You know what's been going on, haven't you?!"

I gave a shrug. "I know what I was given by Undertaker and what I've figured out along the way here. Anything else it either what you already know or I just don't want to tell you."

Ciel when silent for a moment, hesitantly asking, "How did you come upon this information?"

I stood up, jumping from the window panel to inside the room, nearing the human. The demon's shoulders tensed but otherwise continued on with checking on his charges bandage. I leaned forward, coming face to face with the human. I pointed at the middle of his chest with a gloved finger his body suddenly tensing up. "The soul is full of information that even the host doesn't even know of. Be careful with what you do with yours. You never know what could happen." I stood up straight, giving the Little Earl a pat on his head and made my way out of the room by opening and closing the door behind me.

As I walked away, passing though the hallways and windows and doors that lead to rooms of all kinds. I stopped by the window, looking up at the foggy night sky. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud. It granted a dim light upon me though the glass and reached a crossed the moonlit hallway.

My hand pressed against the glass, like it tired to reach out and grab the moon.

It would seem my time here would soon be over.

"Shi..."

* * *

When a human, who has been crying, needs comfort from another they usually have contact with each other. It was a soothing effect. Humans always tried to run away from fear, something that the brain and the chemical's in one body makes up, while trying to seek comfort. Human crave it, they try to seek out to have a sense of awareness.

It was strange for a girl this young to want comfort from a stranger was not normal. Maybe it had to do with me being female or something or maybe I was the first one closest and the first one she found when she had come up, slowly on the clutch that was under her armpit, and had taken me back up to the room with tears. It was strange how the human mind worked.

I looked down at the girl that cried on my lap, her arms wrapped around my waist as it fisted against the back of my dress. I remembered back in a book I had read about human families and their interactions with each other. A mother or older female sibling would usually would do something- like hold the sadden child, stroke their hair, pat them on the back- in order for them to feel better. I did just that. It was different.

 **"I-I just want to see the outside world,"** she rasped out as she tried to get control of her tears. **"But-But I'm not allowed to, even after completing the Ultimate Magic,"** she muttered, if I wasn't a Death Scythe then I wouldn't of been able to hear it. I passed my fingers though her hair easily, using a calming mechanism to soothe her nerves. I continued to hear her cry and mutter.

Ultimate Magic?

Ah...

She must mean the formula she unknowingly created for German of the Green Witch Education Project. She supposedly made the most powerful poisonous gas in history. Such a sad thing for such a little girl. She couldn't do much of anything herself, her fate controlled by the ones who she thinks as normal townspeople and her special some ones.

Such a pity.

The girl had started to slowly calm down as her breath evened out. I looked down at her, her eyes puffy from crying when she turned to look up at me. I held her chin so she wouldn't look away and gave her a smile. **"You don't not need to cry, young one, because you will soon see the world that holds all the wonders you've read. Your life is so small compared to how many are in this world. It is a pity for one, such as you, to be cooped up like this."** I rubbed her left cheek as her eyes stared up at me, wide and wet. **"To be caged like a little bird whose wings had already been clipped. Life can be so cruel for those who don't even know it."** I my face closed in on hers, just a few inches away; the tips of my mouth tipped upward, my eyes half-lidded.

**"Nay, do you want to fly little bird?"**


	23. Green Witch Arc Part 6

**_"Nay, do you want to fly little bird?"_ **

Wide emerald green eyes stared at me in awe and shock. "Bu-But how?" she muttered in English. "Wolfram and everyone else will find out! We wouldn't be able to get that far! And the werewolves in the forest, they'll attack everyone in the village!" the Green Witch exclaimed. "Wolfram will get hurt..." she muttered, looking down as her eyes teared up.

"But didn't you complete your task already?" I asked her, wiping away her tear as I lifted up her head, my hands cupping her cheeks. She gave a slight nod, eyes glowing with awe again. "Good. Now, little bird, all you need is the key."

"A... key?" Big emerald green eyes blinked owlishly up at me.

Letting out a small smile and a small chuckle, I gave her a nod. "Yes, it will give you want you want most in the world."

"You say?" She was in disbelief. The young girl must really know what I was talking about, deep down in that beating heart of hers.

I leaned forward; whispering into her ear like a snake would do with a promise to lure its prey by saying it wouldn't hurt them. "The outside world." I could just lick my lips at the thought of the turmoil her mind was going though.

"The outside... world?! B-But... I'm the Green Witch... The village laws..." She became hesitant because of her duty as the Green Witch so she must abide by the customs of the village and remain there.

I let out a sigh, letting my hands fall away from her face. "I guess it can't be helped then. I'm sorry for saying such hopeful things." I stood, turning my back to the young, naive girl. Lay down the bait...

"W-Wait!" The back of my dress was pulled sharply, stopping me from moving away. I let out a victorious smile. "Please wait, Shi!"

...let the fish come...

The victorious smile vanished instantly as I turned my head slightly, looking at the fisted hands that gripped that back of my dress to the tear filled eyes. "I... I'll come! I want to know so many things!" I gave her a smile, taking the very hands that had held onto my dress so desperately.

...and take it by the hook.

"Well then, little bird, let us get change," I said, bowing slightly. Her eyes sparkled just like their color - just like emeralds - at the thought of going to the outside world. "A debutante should be in full dress when she steps into the new world." I said as I dressed her in a very ornate black dress with an exceedingly antiquated style that was thoroughly embroidered with lace. As her was down in the horn-shaped hennin headdress. I stood, stepping back as I turned off the light.

"Why are you turning off the light?" Sieglinde asked, turning to look back at me.

"For this," I said to her, appearing beside her. I covered her eyes. "Just listen and you'll have your key to unlock that cage, little bird, and show you the unknown world." I looked up at the window as I saw the Little Earl being carried by Sebastian. He glared silently at me though the glass. He knew I knew he was there just as he figured I'd somehow be right here. This was, after all, be the center of the show. "Now open your eyes," I whispered into her ear, removing my hands over her closed eyes.

As she opened them, they grew wide as she looked out the window and found the two to her astonishment.

"Good evening, Master Sullivan," Sebastian said, his hand opening the glass as the same time. He took a step inside and let the Little Earl to stand on the ground in front of the Green Witch.

"Ciel! You're alright!" Sieglinde exclaimed happily before she blinked and questioning, "How- How did you get up here?! If you fall, you'll die!"

The Little Earl let out a snort as he reminded her that she shouldn't be surprised by the fact that they managed to get up there, since she was a witch "that flies through the air on a broom."

"Then... Does that make you my key... to the outside world?" the girl asked in wonder.

The Little Earl glanced at me from the side of his eye, questioning what she really meant by that, before letting out a smile to play along. His mind was quick, figuring out what I had meant. Both the Little Earl and Sebastian raised their hand to her, "Come. Give me your hand," he said as Sieglinde took both hands. "We will escort you to an unknown world."

* * *

**-Sometime Later-**

Sieglinde wouldn't leave my arms no matter how much that Demon Butler tried to coax her as we made our way to the basement of the Green Manor. The girl just wouldn't budge without me. Why? I didn't even know but it was that curiosity that had made me stick around longer then I should of thought. It was just to amusing to not leave.

It is ... fascinating, to say the least, of what happens inside the human mind- all those thoughts and feelings, that little voice inside the back of their head, their conscious, their dreams and fantasies, their memories. I could understand why Master loves to watch certain humans develop, like the Little Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, himself as one. A little boy out for revenge - looking to why his parents died - with a Demon Butler by his side he named after a dog. As well as the little bird in my arms- Sieglinde Sullivan, the Green Witch. Someone who wants to know more and more about the outside world from her little false world.

We arrived to the magic circle from the caged elevator. The Little Earl stepped out first, followed by Sebastian, then finally I with Sieglinde in my arms.

"Is this the Magic Circle?" Ciel asked, walking forward to inspect the piece of work. Sieglinde stayed silent, her eyes showing she wasn't the bit least amused, as I walked and stopped at the edge of the Magic Circle.

"The 'duty of the Green Witch' was to create this circle, wasn't it," Sebastian stated.

Sieglinde eyes widen, shock coursing through them and her voice, "How do you know that?!"

"A snake told me," Sebastian said, not hiding the amusement in his eyes at all.

"You can speak to snakes...?" she asked, staring at Sebastian with an unknown emotion. "Are you a Warlock?"

Sebastian looked over at the Green Witch, smiling that devious smile he always held. "I'm not a Warlock. I am just one hell of a butler."

It only took a moment before Sieglinde eyes grew alight with excitement and awe, a blush dusting her cheeks. "You have an amazing talent... I want your fabulous DNA!" Sebastian sweat drop. He should have seen it coming.

"Hey!" Oh, it looked like Ciel was angry. "Stop chattering. Don't turn my butler into a chemical."

If I didn't have my hand full currently then I would of face palmed myself. After the moment was over, the air grew tenser as Ciel asked what the 'duty of the Green Witch' was and if it was connected with the fact Sieglinde couldn't go outside.

Sieglinde hesitated for a moment before she let out a sigh. "I think I told you that werewolves are clad in Miasma... an 'evil magic that harms humans'," she explained. "A long time ago, a great amount of magic was present in the atmosphere. That magic was 'miasma', was harmful to humans, but it was like oxygen for magical beasts. However, people prospered and that magic was lost. Apparently that is also the reason we witches lost our powers. The werewolves, who lost their magic, told us witches... if we created the source of miasma, they would protect the forest in exchange."

"You mean the Ultimate Magic you've been working on, isn't it?" I asked, looking straight at the magic seal.

Sieglinde nodded as she continued. "Yes... Following the werewolves request, all the witches before me kept on researching the formula to create miasma. And this is what I gave the werewolves. The formula to activate the Ultimate Magic! If you activate this magic, you will be able to endlessly create miasma with a density never seen before. Any person that comes in contact with it would probably die instantly."

Sebastian and his master shared a look. So they figured out that she was lied to, the history told to her that she learned wasn't true at all.

"The miasma you found in the forest is just the dregs of the ancient formulas," she continued on, looking down at the seal she created. If only she figured out what she had really created.

"I see. So that's the history you were taught," Sebastian commented confusing the girl in my arms. As Sebastian walked forward and moved the altar in the center of the circle to unveil a hidden lever. The horror and distance look of betrayal etched itself on the girls face as the butler pulled the level, revealing a secret passageway behind a wall.

"What... is this?" Sieglinde asked as I sat her down, my hands on her shoulders.

I whispered into her ear, "That, little bird, is the real entrance to the outside work."

"You can still go back if you wish," the Little Earl said. The look in his eyes when the Green Witch firmly declares that she will not turn back made him believe that he had victory over this. Sebastian scooped up the girl without protect as I followed behind the three, entering the chamber and using the elevator to descend to floor B4. Walking down a metal hallway, our footsteps echoing. The Little Earl used the lantern in his hands to light up the way from the dimmed light the lights above us gave. I glanced to the right just as the boy discovered an open door that opened to a room filled with radars, gadgets, and monitors that showcased the map of Wolfsschlucht and tracked the current positions of the villagers via the amulets that acted as transmitters sending a certain signal.

It looked like I was correct when they gave us those amulets was something more than a piece of jewelry that had supposed charms to protect us from the werewolves.

"Human really do create interesting things," I spoke my thoughts as I explained that the blinking dots were the current positions of the villagers via the amulets that acted as transmitters sending a certain signal.

"The amulets?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yes," I agreed. "The signals probably get transmitters into this room. 'If you keep the amulet with you, you'll be able to avoid the werewolves and miasma.' Humans have such a way with words..." I muttered the end to myself.

"I never thought there was such an advance trick behind that..." Ciel explained, looking up at the screen with dots, some moving around while others were still, with a calculating gleam in his uncovered eye. Sieglinde exclaimed something about a lie she was told to believe in disbelief, but was silenced by Sebastian by covering her. He shushed her, saying someone was coming. They hid behind a desk as I hid under one of the monitors were a rolling chair was pushed it to hide myself even more.

**"Hey! Be fast!"**

**"Is it finished already?"**

When the voices passed we got out of hiding and decided to follow to where they led to.

* * *

**-In the Forest-**

It was such a shock to Sieglinde when she found out the old hag, her own mother, had proclaimed the girl created a piece of mass destruction- a poisonous gas that was supposed to be the most powerful poisonous gas in history, naming the said gas Sulin. The werewolves turned out to be the villagers, people from the secret German Army, were exposed in the process and that the curse was just all a lie.

The old hag, after reveling to Sieglinde that they were mother and daughter and explained that thirteen years ago, she took part in a certain military project that revolved around mustard gas research. It couldn't be mass produced due to its danger but a genius scientist, her beloved, eventually discovered a safe way to synthesize it. However, when an accident occurred at the factory where the gas was produced, he lost his life and she was horribly scarred. Sometime later, she gave birth to his child, Sieglinde, who was very precocious, and understood the synthesis of mustard gas.

As a result, she quickly contacted the government to set up a new project, the top-secret Green Witch Education Project, in order to train the "genius" to develop the ultimate chemical weapon. They established an environment where Sieglinde can focus on her research and a reason to keep up motivation, and isolated her from the world and all things that could potentially "impair her genius"-such as ethics, common sense, entertainment, and pleasure; they created a fake world around her, the village of Wolfsschlucht, and gave her the special role of the Green Witch and the mission to protect the villagers from werewolves.

It was because of Sieglinde that their project was successful; being able to create a new weapon in under ten years.

As Sebastian took care of them, I had helped Ciel and Sieglinde them to the elevator and to the outside world. Picking them both up, I had ran to the forest until I sat down a dazed Sieglinde on the ground and a glaring Ciel before the boy took out a flash gun and shot it to the sky, a bright light flashing in the sky. He let the flash gun fall to the ground with a thud. I stood to the side, watching. This was something the girl needed to choose herself. Though pointing a gun at her forehead seemed a little bit too extreme.

"If you leave this place, countless people will try to use you. And you'll probably experience worse things then what you saw today. I believe it's time to choose... Whether you still want to go to the outside world or you'd rather get it over with."

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I looked up, eye widening as I felt something go though me. It couldn't be...

They couldn't be here, could they?

I've always felt this whenever one or more of my kind was near. But then... How many were there? From which branch? I couldn't feel Little Will's or that cross dressing drama queen's Demon Weapons. Then who?! Who?!

I felt anxiety worm though me. I whipped around when I heard Sieglinde say, "I want to live! I accept the challenge!"

Ciel put the gun away. "That's good." He bent down, giving his hand to Sieglinde to take. "Let's leave this forest, Sullivan!" She nodded, taking his hand. He wrapped her arm around his neck as he began to walk. The Little Earl said they'd meet up with his servants just as Sieglinde asked about Sebastian. "Don't worry. My butler is very skilled."

I let out a shaky breath, the anxiety still deep inside me. I scooped them up once more after I walked to them, one of them in each arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you blasted woman?!" the Little Earl asked, almost right next to my ear as his voice seemingly winded out by the speed I was going.

"Th-This is amazing..." Sieglinde muttered.

"I'm getting us out of here faster. You should know that," I answered his question, picking up the paste. "We'll meet up with your servants faster this way." It took some time but finally I was able to spot the Phantomhive servants so skidded to a stop as they ran to me. I let the Little Earl out of my arm, standing in front of me.

"Young Master!" the chef called out.

"At last," he said letting out a huff.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Ciel answered before breathing out and said, "Well then, as planned let's split into two groups and escape. Our retreat plan starts now!" It was just that with Baldroy and Snake going one way with the Little Earl dressed as Sieglinde while Finnian was to escape with Sieglinde and go with Tanaka.

Just as the one group went one way and Finnian picked Sieglinde up. The girl looked at me as I stood there. She gave me a worried look. "Are you coming with us, Shi?" The worry was evident in her voice as well.

I took a step back, shaking my head. "I am sorry but this is where I take my leave," I told her. She looked devastated and tried to speak but I placed a finger on her lips to shush her. "Do not worry about me. Just worry about getting out of here. We will see each other again, little bird, and trust me on that." I gave her a pat on the head and a smile. I stood straight as I gave a nod to a determined Finnian as he started to run.

Tanaka glanced at me, his eyes narrowed. "Thank you..." he muttered as he ran after Finnian. I knew what he meant. My face blanked as I turned my back and ran in a direction that neither group took, taking to the trees. I let out a breath as I stopped on a branch, hidden under the leave of the tree I was on. I looked around. Good... They weren't around here.

I just needed to get away!

Suddenly I heard a loud bang coming from an area where the Little Earl should be. I shrugged it off, the Demon would keep him from dying prematurely until the boy got his revenge. Master would understand. There were gun shots, shots, and then an explosion. It was nearer then I would have liked to. Cinematic Records were suddenly flying in the air.

It looked like I was right.

I bit down on my lip as I jumped to another tree branch before moving to the ground and took off, my hair flying in a low braid behind me. Suddenly I felt something drip down my lip. Bringing up my hand, I glanced down to see my glove stained and let my tongue taste a coppery taste. It looked like I bite down to hard. I let out a sigh, taking off my gloves as I stuffed them inside my pocket.

"Hn~! So you were here?" I heard someone say. That voice... No!


	24. Green Witch Arc Part 7

_"Hn~! So you were here?" I heard someone say. That voice... No!_

My eyes widen as I ducked under a thin sharp blade that almost tired to cut off my head. I kicked my feet upward as I twisted my hands, twirling around in a circle to try to land a kick on the one who had the blade. It had seemed I had missed when all I felt was air. Using my hand, I pushed backwards, landing on my feet and glared up. On the tree branch was a smiling Shinigami that had short dark hair, with forelocks parted to the left. They had large white glasses the standard yellow-green eyes, a pair of black shoes, and a formal suit consisting of a black jacket, white dress shirt, black tie, and black trousers. The person carried a camera around their neck.

I squinted as they took a picture of me and let out a hiss, **"Shinigami... German Branch..."**

 **"Yes! Yes! You're correct!"** the Shinigami with the short dark hair said as another one landed next to them. He was a bespectacled man with short black hair and a tall, lean figure with black rimmed glasses over his pair of yellow-green eyes. He wore a pair of white athletic shoes, and dressed in a formal suit consisting of a black jacket, white dress shirt, black tie, and black trousers. His Death Scythe, taking the appearance of a hedge trimmer, leaned causally over his shoulder.

He must of been the one who attacked me.

 **"I can't believe it! I really can't!"** The same Shinigami let out a giggle as he let out of his camera and clapped excitedly his hand in front of me like a child just got a new toy that they always wanted. **"I can't believe I get to see one of the few, if not, only humanoid Death Scythe in existence! Nay, nay, Rudgar! Do you think we can keep it?"** The Shinigami pulled at their partners, Rudgar's, leg pants.

 **"Calm down will ya?"** Rudgar asked, pulling his leg to get his pants out of the others grip. **"And no we can't just keep it, Sascha! The higher ups would be the one to decide what do with this thing."**

I glared at them even more, taking a step back. It was just my luck that I happened to step back onto a thin twig, breaking it, and alerting them that I was trying to get away. The one with the hedge trimmer Death Scythe jumped down, landing causally, as he pointed my own species at me.

**"And where do you think you're going?"**

**"Away from here,"** I said as I back away further.

 **"I'm afraid we can't let that happen, Death Scythe. First, ya see you're Master isn't anywhere around here so you're defenseless. Second, you have something with you that we need before we can complete this job. Third, you killed someone prematurely before their time was up. So I don't think you're going anywhere other than with us,"** Rudgar said as he took a step towards me. I took a step back.

Me? Defenseless?

Heh... He must not know how different I was from a normal Death Scythe.

 **"Now I'll give you two choices either come with us peacefully or we'll have to do this the hard wa-"** he was interrupted before he could finish, making the lower part of his left eye twitch.

 **"Don't hurt 'er to much!"** Sascha said as they cheered, their left fist pumping in the air.

 **"As I was saying,"** Rudgar continued as if he wasn't just interrupted, **"You can come peacefully or else."** Rudgar's voice was blunt, the threat hanging off of his words that he would fight me if he had to. He was serious about this. **"So which will it be?"**

I stepped back, raising my arms in front of me in perpetration. My eyes narrowed as the Shinigami before me let out a long sigh.

 **"So be it,"** he muttered before he raised his Death Scythe, starting the blade, and went at me.

Slashing down the blade, I shifted backwards as it sliced cleanly though the tree that was once behind me. I jumped over the falling tree, slicing it in two with my right arm before kicking once piece at Rudgar while the other went sailing at Sascha. The said Shinigami leaned backwards, flipping in the air to land on the ground as he jumped back in order to dodge the falling tree. Rudgar sliced though his, jumping up and tried to land an attack. I leaned back, narrowly missing the blade that was centimeters from my face. Spinning, I kicked out my leg, finally landing a hit at Rudgar's left side that caused him crashing down.

He landed on his feet though, keens bent, as he rubbed his side frowning. I landed on a branch that stuck out from its truck, kneeling. As I stood, I jumped to the ground I stared blankly at the two. Sascha had an animated enthusiastic face as he was sitting on another branch, observing what happened below him while taking pictures.

My hand pointed beside me, I dashed forward at Rudgar and slashed down. My attacked was blocked by the other Death Scythe. I could see the other's eyes narrow as both arm and blade struggled slightly. I grasped the blade with my other bare hand, biting my lip as I felt pain and could see blood slowly drip from my closed fist as it fell down my arm and started to stain the sleeve. I stared right into Rudgar's yellow-green eyes. They were so similar to Master's but they weren't the same at all. They were for a different Shinigami that wasn't my own.

I was suddenly falling to the ground when my legs were kicked under me. Rudgar was on top, his Death Scythe escaping. The blade glinted as the sun was just in the right position to make it right into my eyes I never saw it. Then, as sudden as it was, I felt a pain strike though my right shoulder blade and let a scream. I could feel my eyes widen and something wet go down my cheek. I struggled under Rudgar, being able to finally use my leg and kick him in the back of the head. He let out a grunt as I used my right arm and thrust forward.

Through the pain, I attacked, slashing downward at his chest. I was able to land a cut though his suit and made a light cut (I wished it went deeper). He stumbled back, letting out a grunt as his blood splashed from his wound, some of it getting me on. I was able to escape from under him then and there, raising my legs to bend my knees in the air as I brought my head forward and used the momentum to stand. But upon standing, I had to bear my groundings as I couldn't use my arm that held on to the bleeding wound.

I was able to stand before I glared at the two Shinigami. I let the arm that held the bleeding wound fall to my side. **"You'll pay for that,"** I hissed out. I was about dash forward when I saw a very familiar chain saw fly at me with wide eyes. I shifted my feet to move to the left then a clipper connected to a long metal rod that was longer than necessary dashed at me. I had to jump in time when it retracted and tried to stab me again.

"Ara. Ara. Ara! Ara~!" Shit! I saw a flash of bright red jump at me with the chainsaw Death Scythe. I spun, using my foot to kick the pruner Death Scythe at the flamboyant Shinigami. He let out an over dramatic gasp as he dodges the pruner Death Scythe. It had happened in slow motion when the pruner Death Scythe tried to strike me again. I wasn't fast enough as it gripped the back the very end of my hair and head a _thunk_ noise as it stuck itself into a nearby tree that held me in place.

"Shit," I uttered under my breath. I tried to pull my hair but it was stuck in the pruner clip's grip. "C'mon on!" I muttered again as I tugged even harder. My eyes widen when I saw a flash of bright dye of red and a flash of sliver as I leaned back, and then the sound of cutting. I stared widely as I watched the hair that Master treasured so much get cut my hair with the chainsaw.

No!

I stumbled backwards in shock. My eyes stayed eye my pupils dilated before I turned and snapped.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_I sat in front of the slightly dirty mirror as I took a wooden brush and let it go though my hair, trying to get out the knots, for it to pass though my long silver hair smoothly. I kept staring as it happened, waiting for Master to let me out of this room. He was angry and so locked me away like he always did. He was fair though with just locking me away in this old room I've grown accustom to after so long._

_How long?_

_It didn't matter._

_Time was something that I was not to worry about. Master had said so and that was his order for me to obey. I would stay in here, away from everything else but Master would come in. He was strange at time. He'd stared at me like a prize or something akin to trash. At times, it was like I wasn't even there even though he'd be staring right at me- right though me. I was just simply there, nothing more nothing less._

_How many times I had been in here._

_It didn't matter either._

_Master said not to worry about that. Only think about what I had done. It seemed like he was talking about someone else._

_I sat the brush down on the wooden stand the mirror was attached to. Taking my long hair, I took it over my right shoulder and slowly started it into a braid from the edge of my hair line and worked my way down to the end of my hair. It was the same as it was yesterday and the time before that and before that time and before that. It was a repeating process, nothing more than that._

_This was my punishment._

_Was it?_

_What was I being punished for?_

_I didn't understand the reason why I was here but I never asked when I was in here. It wasn't my place to ask. I didn't want to enrage Master anymore. I stared at myself for a long time, unmoving except for blinking._

_It was really as simple as that._

_I heard the wooden door, something I could easily shred if I wanted to, open to show a blanked face Master._

_"Shi," he said in monotone, standing in the door way before walking to me, leaving the wood door open. He held out his gloved hand for me to take. I stared up to those un-framed, seeing a distance image of his old glasses, yellow-green eyes as I let my hand slip into his. He pulled me up gently as he led me away from the windowless room. He led me to his own room._

_It been a while since the last time I was in here. He sat me in front of a mirror. I didn't understand why. I looked up at his unwavering gaze though the mirror as my eyes spoke of my question._

_"Undo it," he commanded as he looked at the braid. I did as I was told. How long ago had I done it? I let my hair fall around me, framing my face as some of it fell over my eyes, some over my shoulder, as the rest of it flowed down my back. He took a brush from somewhere and took it gently to my hair. I sat there for a long time. It was until I heard the clink of the brush against the stand in front of me. He leaned over, his chin rested on the top of my head. His hand fingered it's way though my hair_

_"You hair..." he muttered, "Never change it... It'll always stay this way. That is an order," he stated. His hand raised itself around my neck, the other sneaked around across my chest. The hand around my neck slowly lifted my head backwards to stare up at him, at his yellow-green eyes, as he stared into my red ones. "Understand?"_

_"Yes," I muttered._

_"'Yes,' what?"_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"What are you to me, Shi?" he asked._

_"I am a weapon that belongs to yours alone," I answered and before I knew it I was laying on the bed in his arms, tightly wrapped around me. The arms around me tightened slightly, how breaths in the crane of my neck. "My Shi... My sweet, sweet Shi... My Shi..." The man sounded broken. "My Shi..." Undertaker whispered, repeating like a record that couldn't continue on, his breath tickled against the sensitive skin of my neck._

_"You're Shi," I said, closing my eyes, feeling Master's grip tighten even more like if he let go I wasn't really there._

_"My weapon..." he muttered again, stroke my hair possessive before he fisted it in his hand. "My Shi... My Death Scythe..."_

_I was his and his alone..._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

* * *

**-Near the Forest Edge, far away from the Shinigami-**

I couldn't figure out how I got out of there but there I was. The pain in my shoulder throbbed as I felt that side slowly become numb. My hand clutched the lower part of my dress in anger. I had let it happen. I was discovered when Undertaker told me I was not to. I fought when I should have just escaped. I could have but almost every time I saw another Shinigami I couldn't help but grow in anger at times. Not after I had failed to protect him at that moment. I still blamed myself for not being there to protect him. He said not to but I still did. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have gotten that scar.

I heard footsteps but I couldn't come to care at the moment. I was tired. So, so tired. Then, suddenly I felt something warm touch my cheek. Cracking open my eyes, I saw sliver and a pair of yellow-green eyes. I let out a smile, leaning into the hand on my cheek. I felt so tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open and slowly started to slip into darkness as they closed. I felt myself being lifted and held in a pair of arms.

"Sleep," I heard him say.

Ah...

My Master...

You really came...


End file.
